Secretos
by VALE BLACK
Summary: Cuando el pasado nos persigue... Royai
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Era un día frió. Triste, húmedo, desapacible. El viento gemía con tal furia en los escarpados acantilados que parecía un grito de desesperación. El lamento de una bruja malvada, afligida y angustiada. Riza estaba inquieta y, a pesar del viento, la niebla y el amenazante cielo gris, decidió salir a dar una vuelta. Roy la había acusado de ser morbosa, pero en los acantilados de sentía mas cerca de Michael.

Al igual que otros días, tenia la sensación de que la observaban. Le pasaba a menudo.

Rodeo la parte trasera de la casa y subió hasta el punto mas alto, mas allá de las praderas de hierba que le viento azotaba. La hierba y la maleza desaparecían, obligadas por la fuerza del viento, y la roca se alzaba, desnuda y mortal. Abajo, mucho mas abajo, las rocas rompían contra el promontorio. Miro al abismo. El viento revolvía con fuerza su larga melena rubia. Allí se sentía mas próxima a los elementos, mas cerca de Michael. Recordaba perfectamente las bromas y las risas de su primer día juntos. Su primer día juntos… como un sueño. El le advertía contra las hadas malvadas y los duendes, y contra divinidades que se retrotraían al principio de los tiempos, mas antiguas aun que los elementos.

De nuevo la misma sensación: la observaban.

Se giro y miro hacia atrás. A izquierda y a derecha de la casa únicamente se veía el bosque, verde, denso, exuberante. De un verde oscuro, misterioso. Parecía que los árboles tuvieran ojos, que la estuvieran llamando, haciéndole señas, susurrándole, al igual que le viento una advertencia.

Aquella pobre chica asesinada… había muerto por allí, pensó. Como Michael.

Michael no se había caído, ella sabia que no se había caído. Antes de expirar en sus brazos, había susurrado una palabra: _Kayla_.

El viento comenzó a silbar aun con mas fuerza.

Los chillidos de las hadas, cuyos gritos señalaban la llegada de la muerte. Riza trago saliva y sus dedos apretaron el medallón que llevaba en el pecho: el último regalo de Michael.

Regreso con dificultad hacia la casa. Roy iba a pasar a buscarla. Le había dicho que la llevaría a cenar sin molestarse en esperar a que ella le contestara. Así era Roy Mustang. No esperaba a que la gente dijera "si" o "no"; hablaba y pensaba que todo el mundo se apresuraría a cumplir sus ordenes.

Roy era mucho más complejo de lo que se veía a simple vista, pensó Riza con resentimiento. El tenía autoridad y el hecho de que su familia hubiera vivido tantos años en ese lugar lo avalaba. Roy había crecido convencido de su propia importancia y, al parecer, todo el mundo había descartado decirle que no era si. Y nadie iba a decírselo nunca, reflexiono ella. Los habitantes de ese pueblo estaban contentos con su forma de ser.

Idiotas, supersticiosos, se dijo Riza, y luego se arrepintió, porque Roy se había hecho cargo de todo la noche de la muerte de Michael y se había mostrado infinitamente amable con ella, aunque incluso esa amabilidad estaba teñida de una insolente arrogancia.

Roy Mustang. Su poder en ese lugar era ilimitado, casi como si fuera un dios, y lo cierto era que parecía un ser tan pagano y elemental como los acantilados de granito que el viento azotaba, como el propio e implacable viento. Incluso su aspecto se asemejaba al de un dios antiguo, su imponente presencia y su mirada escrutadora.

A Riza la idea le pareció divertida, pero luego se acordó de Michael, que le había contado historias de seres que bendecían las cosechas y a cambio, reclamaban sacrificios. Se estremeció.

Roy quería que se marchara y por eso no podía dejar que viera lo sola que se sentía. El insistiría en que debía irse pero ella no podía dejar a Michael ahí enterrado. Habían pasado ya tres meses y aun no podía creerlo y por esa razón, no podía marcharse.

Volvió hacia la casa caminando deprisa. Antes de entrar, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, vacilo. Estaba abierta, y juraría que había cerrado con llave al salir…

Entro, fue a la cocina directamente y agarro la escoba. Como arma no era gran cosa, pero aun así… Nerviosa registro el salón, el dormitorio y el cuarto de baño escoba en mano y, con un suspiro de alivio, la bajo. Era obvio que no había cerrado con llave al salir, como creía. Bajo para hacerlo.

Tenia frió y puso agua a hervir para hacerse un te, encendió el radiador del baño y, en la bañera, abrió el grifo del agua caliente y echo una sales de baño que rápidamente se trasformaron en burbujas. Bajo de nuevo a la cocina y volvió a subir con la tasa de te para beberlo mientras disfrutaba del baño.

Cuando hubo terminado, se recostó en el baño de espuma y una sonrisa curvo sus labios. Por primera vez desde el accidente no sentía ningun dolor. Sentía una deliciosa somnolencia, el calor del agua y las burbujas le hacían cosquillas en la piel. El gemido del viento, afuera, era una melodía grata a sus oídos.

Se sentía… de maravilla.

- De maravilla…- dijo en voz alta, y se rió. Como drogada, exactamente; como si la hubieran drogado, resucitada con una de esas estupendas pastillas que el doctor Marco le había recetado tras la muerte de Michael para aliviar el dolor y la pena.

Aunque no, era distinto. Como si alguien le hubiera puesto algo en el te. Luego empezó a quedarse dormida. Tenia sueño, pero no quería dormir. Quería seguir notando el cosquilleo de las burbujas en su piel, el roce del agua suave, envolvente ya agradable. La tormenta se avecinaba, lo notaba, podía sentirlo. Sentía la pasión del viento, la energía de las olas que rompían en la base del acantilado. Incluso se imaginaba que podía oír su estallido contra las paredes de granito.

Oyó que alguien gritaba su nombre, como si la llamaran desde muy lejos. Quería responder pero era incapaz. Los parpados le pesaban y sus labios seguían esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡Riza!- oyó de nuevo su nombre, mas cerca.

Se obligo a abrir los ojos.

Roy estaba de pie en el umbral del cuarto de baño. Llevaba un abrigo oscuro y, debajo, un traje. Un traje negro como su cabello y sus ojos que acentuaban la palidez de su rostro.

La miraba con el ceño fruncido ¿Por qué siempre tenia que fruncir el ceño? Ella ya no era una niña…

-Riza, ¿Qué te pasa? Llevo horas llamando a la puerta… He tenido que forzarla para poder entrar.

Ella no respondió. Estaba a punto de echarse a reír al ver lo enfadado y exasperado que parecía. Los rasgos de su rostro estaban en tensión.

Se quito el abrigo y se acerco a la bañera, la agarro por los hombros y la zarandeo.

- Riza, ¿has estado bebiendo?

- No seas absurdo- consiguió responder ella alegremente.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te pasa?

--------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, nueva historia y se que esta medio enredada pero se aclarara pronto. Espero les haya gustado y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

Riza lo miro. La divertía verlo tan alarmado, pero, mientras lo hacia, noto una espiral de calor que crecía en su interior. Se quedo sin aliento, mirándolo fijamente. Esos ojos oscuros tenían un poderoso magnetismo. Las cejas negras, las facciones bien definidas y los labios apretados.

Le toco la mejilla con los nudillos mojados y noto el aterciopelado roce de su piel.

-Roy…- murmuro. Empezó a resbalar dentro de la bañera y se detuvo, riéndose.

-Tengo que sacarte de aquí- murmuro el-. ¡No te ahogues!- dijo con brusquedad mientras salía del cuarto de baño. Regresó al cabo de un segundo sin chaqueta y sin camisa. Se inclino y la saco en brazos del agua llena de espuma.

Ella notaba el calor que desprendía contra su cuerpo. Se agarro a el y sintió sus músculos en tensión mientras la sujetaba y salía del cuarto de baño con ella en brazos. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió.

-Roy…

El la miro a los ojos. Los suyos parecían más duros que nunca, y ella se rió de nuevo.

-Riza, pequeña, debes de estar borracha.

-¡No!

Roy la dejo sobre la cama e hizo ademán de incorporarse, pero no las manos que se había enredado en su pelo y ella grito sin contemplaciones cuando el quiso resistirse. Roy se inclino de nuevo mientras trataba de liberar sus dedos de la maraña de pelo enredado.

-¡Roy!- grito ella, y el se detuvo y la miro a los ojos-. ¡Por favor, Roy!

Los labios de Riza temblaban. Lo rodeo con los brazos y se arqueó hacia el para pegarse a su pecho desnudo.

-Riza- murmuro el-. ¡Maldita sea, no soy un santo! Ni soy de piedra. Estate quieta. Luego me odiaras…

-¿Odiarte?- sabía muy bien que ya no era ella misma la que hablaba, sino otra mujer, una capaz de bromear y atormentar a un hombre hasta hacer con el lo que quisiera. Riza era una figura borrosa que pertenecía a otro mundo-. ¿Odiarte? ¿Cómo voy a odiarte a ti? A un Mustang, nada menos. ¡Ay, Roy! No te negare que me parece muy divertido. Como has tomado bajo tu protección a esta pobre muchacha solo por que la desgracia ocurrió aquí- se echo a reír a carcajadas.

El empezó a fruncir el ceño. Lo había hecho enfadar por no lo importaba.

Roy se zafo de sus brazos y los sujeto con firmeza por las muñecas.

-Voy a preparar un te- murmuro.

Se marcho, pero a ella no le importo. Se sentía capas de decir y hacer cualquier cosa, todopoderosa. Era magnifico, como si el viento formara parte de ella y le contagiara su fuerza. Se preparaba una tempestad de la que ella formaba parte.

-Vamos, pequeña, bébete esto.

Estaba de nuevo a su lado y la levantaba por los hombros para que se incorporara. Ella tomo un sorbo de te y oyó que el también daba un trago. De nuevo sentía su presencia, su cuerpo calido y tenso, junto a ella. Estaba apoyada en su pecho, y resultaba increíblemente agradable. Estaba desnuda, con el… Eso quería decir que no podía ser Riza. Era el viento, la tierra, el fuego, una potencia elemental, parte de una fuerza telúrica.

Oyó que el murmuraba algo ininteligible y noto que se estremecía. Se giro, enterró la cara en su pecho y empezó a besarlo despacio.

-Riza, para Riza…

Su voz se desvaneció en un jadeo y ella oyó como la tasa de se te caía al suelo. Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y los dos rodaron sobre la cama hasta que el quedo tendido sobre ella, mirándola con confusión y ferocidad.

Ella hundió los dedos en su cabello y atrajo su cabeza hacia si para apoyar los labios sobre los suyos. Oyó que el gemía suavemente y luego sus brazos la rodearon. Era maravilloso sentirse entre ellos. Los labios de Roy se apoderaron de los de ella, con desesperación y anhelo.

Todas las sensaciones eran muy intensas, tan maravillosas que tenia ganas de echarse a llorar. Las manso de Roy la acariciaban y ella se arqueo y se retorció, gimiendo mientras el seguía atormentándola. Los gemidos se trasformaron en jadeos cuando la boca de Roy bajo por su garganta, dejando un reguero de calidos besos, hasta llagar a sus pechos. Una mano descendió hacia su cadera, le acaricio el abdomen y continúo hasta detenerse entre sus muslos.

Las manos de Roy estaban muy calientes. Allí donde la tocaba, sentía que se derretía; donde no lo hacia, suspiraba porque lo hiciera. Era como si el supiera lo que ella deseaba, y sus caricias eran audaces, seguras se si mismas y de su efecto. Ella gimió su nombre y se retorció, llena de deseo. Cubrió sus hombros con una lluvia de besos mientras oía el viento helado que gemía en torno a la casa y los empujaba a la pasión.

Ella era el viento, pensó Riza, y el, el fuego que la inflamaba. Era duro y peligroso como el acantilado y ella nunca había experimentado algo tan profundo como lo que sentía al estar en contacto con el, miedo, dolor, ansiedad y éxtasis. Sus gemidos fueron creciendo al tiempo que la tormenta, en un ímpetu furioso, una y otra vez, hasta que el agotamiento sucedió a la magia y un sueño reparador de apodero de ella.

En su mente comenzaron a formarse las imágenes de la misma y recorrerte pesadilla que la asaltaba noche tras noche. Frases sueltas dichas por la voz de Michael.

"Llegaba el momento del sacrificio… El sacerdote era el que tomaba a la virgen… Al año siguiente la sacrificaban, una vez que habían recogido la cosecha. Primero la degollaban…, sangre, ya te imaginas…"

En la vida real, después de contarle todo aquello se había echado a reír y se había burlado de ella, Michael con su sentido del humor y sus ganas de vivir.

Pero en el sueño no se reía.

Estaba en la roca, tenía los ojos abiertos, su mirada acusadora y al hablar, el sonido de su voz era semejante al de la tierra cortando madera _"¡Kayla!"_

Ahora iba hacia ella, sonreía. Entonces, de repente el hombre que se acercaba ya no era Michael, sino Roy. Amenazante, seguro. Desnudo. Entonces ella se daba cuenta de que ya no estaba desnudo, llevaba una capa negra y no podía verle el rostro.

Llevaba una mascara.

-----------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Riza se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza… y se quedo horrorizada.

Recordaba lo ocurrido, pero los recuerdos eran vagos, confusos, distorsionados. Estaba en la bañera, luego en brazos de Roy y luego…

Trago saliva. Todavía sentía el calor de Roy, cuya mano cubría descuidadamente su pecho.

Abrió los ojos. La cabeza de Roy reposaba sobre la almohada, muy cerca de su hombro. Estaba tendido a su lado, totalmente relajado y todavía la abrasaba. Desnudo, tendido sobre la cama, tocándola…

Dormía profundamente y su respiración era acompasada.

Ella reprimió un grito y trato de contener las lagrimas. ¿Que había sucedido? ¿Qué había hecho? Lo recordaba, y al cabo de un momento el recuerdo se le escapaba.

Próxima ala histeria, se escurrió del brazo de Roy. Se levanto y sus ojos recorrieron el dormitorio buscando algo de ropa con que cubrirse. Estaba temblando. No se vistió allí, escapo escaleras abajo con los pantalones y el jersey y se los puso a toda prisa. La casa estaba fría y triste. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanta vergüenza. Michael había muerto y ella se había entregado por primera vez a otro hombre que no había sido el.

¿Qué había ocurrido? Un gemido de angustia escapo de su garganta. No lo entendía. Cerró la mano sobre el medallón, su talismán. El talismán de Michael.

Incluso llevaba el medallón de Michael…

No entendía nada. Michael había muerto allí. Todos decían que había sido un accidente, pero, antes de morir, el le había susurrado una palabra. Y luego, la misma noche, habían asesinado a una chica. Allí había algún secreto, y un pasado lleno de leyendas. Y además estaban los sueños; ¡y que sueños!, con el sacerdote, los sacrificios al borde del acantilado…

Y Roy. Todavía tenía su olor pegado al cuerpo. Había soñado con Roy y se había acostado con el mientras que con Michael…

Tenía que marcharse de allí.

Fue cordón al armario del vestíbulo, donde guardaba el abrigo y las botas. Apenas era capas de metérselas, entre lágrimas e insultos dirigidos contra todos y contra si, pero al fin consiguió calzárselas. Se puso el abrigo, agarro el bolso… y las llaves del coche que había alquilado.

Se detuvo un momento en la puerta. No quería que nadie fuera tras ella ni la buscara. Garabateo una nota.

_Roy, como tantas veces me has sugerido, por fin me marcho a casa. Quiero olvidarme de este sitio._

Fue hasta la puerta, salio y se alejo sin mirar atrás. Por fin se marchaba a casa.

Lejos de ese lugar… y de Roy Mustang.

-------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero les hay gustado el chap, se que la historia esta un poco rara pero ya de mañana se irán aclarando un poquito mas las ideas. Gracias a las que leen y a las que dejan su opinión, que estén bien, nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**

Esa mañana, del último día de agosto, Riza debería haber sabido que las circunstancias conspiraban en su contra.

Dio un sorbo a su café y se quedo mirando fijamente por la ventana de su apartamento, situado cerca del parque, a los niños que jugaban en la calle, a la sombra de los árboles. Luego, finalmente regreso junto a la mesa de la cocina y clavo de nuevo la vista en la carta de su abuelo.

Nunca solía hablarle de el, pero ahí estaba junto a sus recuerdos de ocho años atrás.

-Buena suerte, Roy- murmuro Riza.

Y lo decía en serio. Nunca había terminado de superar lo sucedido en el Este, pero, cuando se permitía pensar en ello, se limitaba a sentir cierta confusión y dolor. Bueno… eso no era del todo cierto. Siempre que pensaba en Roy, su corazón daba un ligero vuelco. Nada importante, claro. Habían pasado ocho años, pero todavía quedaba ese leve estremecimiento… y un cierto dolor.

Por muy importante que fuera Roy, su abuelo no se habría ocupado de informarle a ella de no haber sido por que acababa de anunciarse su compromiso.

Tomo la carta y la guardó. Llevó una mano al medallón que todavía llevaba colgado al cuello, cerro los dedos entrono a el y se quedo pensativa.

Alzo la vista y miro algunas de las cosas que tenia sobre la mesa, algunas notas, artículos de periódicos, la lista de las compras, algunas fotografías. Levanto uno de los artículos y miro el pedaso de papel que había debajo, con una palabra escrita por ella: _Kayla_.

Se quedo mirándolo pensativamente y luego se encogió de hombros. Aun no podía comprender que significaba esa palabra.

Riza dejo caer el articulo que cubría ese apunte y paseo, inquieta, delante de la ventana, con la tasa de café entre las manos.

Mike estaba jugando abajo. Aparentemente, de ese distancia todos los niños parecían similares, pero ella podía identificar a Mike en menos de un segundo. Al igual que ella era rubio y su cabello brillaba con el menor rayo de sol. Su abuelo solía decirle que le recordaba a ella cuando estaba pequeña.

Riza esbozo una sonrisa de cierta admiración, como siempre que miraba a su hijo. La pelota con la que los niños estaban jugando salio disparada y acabo en la calzada. Mike fue tras ella, pero se detuvo al llegar al bordillo y miro como rodaba por el asfalto hasta detenerse debajo de un coche, al otro lado de la calle. Tal y como ella esperaba, la cabeza rubia se giro y miro en dirección a la ventana.

Mike era su orgullo. Nunca había logrado convencerse de que era tan solo un niño guapo. Tenia los ojos oscuros que armonizaban a la perfección con el cabello rubio y, cuando sonreía, se le formaban hoyuelos en las mejillas.

Tenia el cabello un poco mas largo de lo normal, pero a ella le gustaba así. Era muy despierto, pero de carácter amable y, para las cosas importantes, como no cruzar nunca la calle, siempre obedecía.

Riza abrió la ventana, sonrió a su hijo y lo saludo con la mano.

-¡Un momento, niños!- grito-. ¡Bajo a buscarles la pelota!

Salio de su apartamento, situado en el segundo piso, y bajo apresuradamente las escaleras. Sonrió a los niños, y al pasar delante de Mike, le revolvió cariñosamente el pelo. Miro a ambos lados para comprobar que podía atravesar la calle y saco la pelota debajo del coche. Se la lanzo a los niños y su corazón de madre brinco de alegría al ver que Mike daba un salto y la agarraba en el aire.

-Gracias, mamá- la recompenso con una amplia sonrisa.

-Esta bien, pero procuren que no se les escape, ¿de acuerdo?

Mike asintió y volvió con sus amigos.

Su hijo, decidió Riza, podría convertirse en un rompecorazones. Su sonrisa conquistaba fácilmente a la gente: profesores, vecinos, amigos…

Cuando se encontraba al pie de la escalera, oyó el timbre del teléfono. Se detuvo un segundo a escuchar y se dio cuenta de que era el suyo. Corrió escaleras arriba, empujo la puerta de su apartamento y corrió a levantar el auricular.

Como recompensa a tanto esfuerzo, cuando contesto acababan de colgar.

Frustrada, volvieron a invadirla los recuerdos. Aquellos sueños.

Nunca había podido librarse de ellos. Su medico le había asegurado de que era algo natural. Había perdido a su prometido en circunstancias trágicas, sola en otro lugar y siendo extremadamente joven. Con el tiempo, decía, irían desapareciendo.

Tal vez ella no le hubiera explicado bien las cosas. Su abuelo se había encargado de que tuviera los mejores cuidados, pero ella no era capas de aceptar la verdad. Nunca había sido capas de contarle a el lo que había ocurrido entre Roy y ella apenas tres meses después de la muerte de su prometido, ni le había explicado que en sus sueños, Michael se trasformaba en Roy, que llevaba una extraña mascara.

Probablemente su abuelo se habría enfurecido con Roy y preocupado aun mas por ella, sobre todo si le contaba de que estaba segura de que la habían drogado. Al final, había dejado de mostrarse angustiada en su presencia, puesto que eso no hacia mas que entristecerlo.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y ella se sobresalto. Lo levanto al primer timbre.

-Hola, Riza. Soy tu mejor amigo, tan fantástico y trabajador como siempre.

-¡Jean! ¿Qué dices?

-¿Que tal si comemos juntos?

-Jean- Riza intento sonar molesta-. ¿Por qué no me das una respuesta? ¿Han dicho que si o que no?

-No es tan sencillo como eso, Riza. ¿Comemos juntos?

Ella suspiro.

-Solo si puedo llevar a Mike. Las clases no comienzan hasta la próxima semana.

-Sabes que adoro a Mike, Riza, pero ve si alguien puede quedarse con el por un par de horas. Tendrás que tomar algunas decisiones.

Frunció el ceño con curiosidad. Jean quería mucho a Mike y, si se trataba de una simple conversación, no le importaría lo mas mínimo que llevara a su hijo, por lo general siempre lo sugería. Al principio creía que Jean solo quería convencerla para que comiera con el, pero, al parecer no era así.

-En es restaurante que esta cerca de tu casa, ¿te parece, Riza?

- Te llamo dentro de un rato y te digo si puedo, Jean.

Riza colgó, vacilo un instante y luego llamo a la vecina de enfrente. Ella se quedaba muchas veces con algunos de los niños en un caso de emergencia. Y esa daba la impresión de serla.

Efectivamente acepto. Tras colgar, fue a la ventana y la abrió.

-¡Mike!

El niño miro hacia arriba, con la mano sobre los ojos para protegerse del sol.

- Tengo que ir a comer con Jean. Pórtate bien y has lo que te diga la madre de Tod, ¿me oyes?

El niño asintió y luego volvió su atención al importante asunto de jugar a la pelota.

Ella llamo a Jean, se arreglo un poco, salio y cerró con llave. Dio un beso en la cabeza a su hijo, dijo a dios a los otros niños y se alejo.

Mike la llamo. Ella se detuvo y espero hasta que el llego corriendo hasta donde estaba.

-¿Qué pasa, cielo?

El niño vacilo. Se encogió de hombros y miro al suelo.

-¿Mike?

Con las manos en los bolsillos, levanto la vista hacia ella.

-No te vas a ir otra vez, ¿verdad, mamá?

El corazón de Riza se encogió. En mayo había aceptado una misión en el norte. Mike tenía todavía clases en el escuela y lo había dejado al cuidado de su abuelo.

Era hijo único y un niño sensible. Sabia que su ausencia lo había afectado.

- No- dijo suavemente pero con firmeza-. No voy a marcharme otra vez, cielo. Te lo prometo.

El sonrió, acepto su abrazo con solo ligeras protestas y corrió de nuevo hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

Ella había pensado ir en coche, pero al pregunta de Mike le había dado que pensar. El día era agradable y, antes de que se diera cuanta, ya había recorrido a pie la mitad del camino hasta el restaurante… sin dejar de juguetear con su medallón. Siguió andando y llego al restaurante con solo unos minutos de retraso. Jean Havoc entraba sentado a una de las mesas haciéndole señas.

Fue hasta allí, se dejo besar en la mejilla y se sentó frente a el.

-Bueno, Jean, la incertidumbre me esta matando. ¿Qué han dicho?

-¿Blanco o tinto?

-¡Jean!

-¿Blanco o tinto?

-Blanco.

Jean hizo una seña al camarero y pidió una botella de vino blanco. Riza pensó que iba a salirle el humo por las orejas mientras esperaba a que les sirvieran el vino.

-Jean, ¿celebramos algo?

- Eso, depende te ti, Riza.

---------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, ultimo chap de la semana, se que para muchas esta historia debe ser un lió pero les prometo que de aquí al final de la próxima semana por lo menos tendrán una idea mas clara de que lo esta ocurriendo, el problema que es mucho detalles son relevantes y eso hace que avance mas lento que las demás. Gracias a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, nos leemos el lunes, ciao.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

Jean era su amigo desde que eran adolescentes, cuando lo único que tenían en ese momento eran sueños. Jean era por entonces un joven agradable que había visto algo en ella. Su amistad perduro en los años y cuando ella empezó a ayudar a su abuelo Havoc también la apoyo para que saliera adelante.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- replico ella.

- Bueno, han descartado la posibilidad de un trabajo aquí, Riza.

Ella bajo la mirada y dio un sorbo de vino. Bradley era quien ordenaba que se así y que no. El se había mostrado siempre muy complacido con el trabajo de Riza y ella había empezado a soñar despierta, acariciando la idea de pasar un año entero sin moverse de su casa y sin tener que separarse de Mike.

Además, necesitaba el trabajo; tenía que mantener su independencia como fuera y pronto.

-¿Por qué no has empezado por ahí, Jean?- pregunto ella con desgana.

-Por que quiere que trabajes para el, tiene algo en mente para ti.

Riza lo miro con desconfianza.

-¿Sobre que?

-Algo en el Este.

-¡El Este!

Su consternación debió de resultar evidente, porque Jean la miro con desaprobación.

- Riza, ya se que tu prometido murió allí, pero, por amor de Dios, han pasado ocho años desde entonces. Y, además, no estas en posición de decidir.

-¿Y que pasa con Mike?- pregunto con voz tensa.

- Si tanto te preocupa, llégatelo contigo.

-¿Y la escuela?

- Contrata un maestro particular.

Ella se quedo callada. El camarero regreso y Jean pidió para los dos, pero ella apenas prestaba atención a lo que decía.

-¿Qué respondes?- pregunto Jean cuando el camarero se hubo ido.

- No se, Jean.

- ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas, Riza? La mayoría de nosotros vendería su alma por una oportunidad como esta. Por si te has olvidado, este es un lugar muy competitivo.

-Ya lo se.

- Mira. Estaba muy sorprendido de que Bradley te ofreciera este trabajo. Le ha impresionado lo bien que trabajas y te quiere bajo sus ordenes directas. Te quiere a ti por que sabe que has vivido un tiempo en el Este y no te será difícil adaptarte. Habla con el, por lo menos.

Riza asintió. El camarero le puso delante un plato y, mecánicamente, ella empezó a comer. Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de que Jean había pedido calamares. Odiaba los calamares.

Dejo el cuchillo en el plato y empezó a juguetear con el pan. Jean hablaba y ella asentía distraídamente.

Cuando por fin el camarero les retiro los platos, pidieron café. Jean trataba de engatusarla convenciéndola de los beneficios que sacaría de aquel trabajo y ella no sabia que pensar.

-Riza- Jean se inclino hacia ella-. Riza, no tienes por que volver al lugar en que murió tu prometido.

-Ya lo se- murmuro.

El clavo los ojos en ella inquisitivamente y Riza se sonrojo y entorno los parpados. Jean le agarro la mano y le dio un apretoncito para reconfortarla.

- Cuenta.

-¿Qué?- dijo Riza sobresaltada.

El volvió a apoyarse en el respaldo de su silla, le soltó la mano y la miro con más suavidad.

- Cuéntamelo, nunca ha querido presionarte en este tema por que se que es doloroso para ti pero creo que ya es tiempo. De acuerdo, empezare por lo que se. Terminaste la escuela y te prometiste con Michael McHennessy, un chico que era mayor que tu y que acababa de terminar sus estudios de Literatura. El te convenció para que lo acompañaras de vacaciones al Este y el se murió el mismo día de su llegada. Se cayó en los acantilados. Es una tragedia, Riza, pero no la razón suficiente para que le tomes odia a esa parte del país.

-Yo no odio el Este. Al contrario.

-¿Entonces?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-¡Riza! Cuéntame lo que paso realmente. ¿Por qué luego te quedaste allí tanto tiempo? ¿Qué paso para que te afecte tanto?

-Pues…- ella alzo las manos en el aire-. No… ¡No lo se!- eso era mentira. Debía a Jean una explicación. Al fin y al cabo siempre la había apoyado. No podía contarle toda la verdad, pero algunas cosas no harían daño a nadie. Exhalo un suspiro antes de hablar.

-Michael se crió en un orfanato, aquí, en Central- empezó, estaba nerviosa-. Pero había nacido en el Este, su partida de nacimiento lo decía, en un lugar de la costa sureste. Quería ir a ese lugar- sonrió al recordar su entusiasmo-. Me convenció para que nos fuéramos unos cuantos días, mi abuelo no quería pero al fin accedió después de mi insistencia. Michael no paro de tomarme el pelo durante todo el camino y se paso cada instante contándome historias- su sonrisa se desvaneció y la voz le fallo. De repente miraba a Jean con desesperación, como rogando que este encontrara una explicación para todo aquello-. Michael había leído algunas cosas sobre la cultura de esa parte del país. Me acuerdo que cuando llegamos a la casita de campo, seguía bromeado. Hablaba de una época, anterior ala que conocíamos, en la que la gente adoraba ala tierra y a sus dioses. Michael decía que todos los años se ofrecía una virgen…

-¿La sacrificaban?

Riza se sonrojo un poco, con tristeza, al recordar los ojos centelleantes de Michael mientras describía el rito.

-Al principio no. Se reunían todos el día de la víspera de las cosechas y el sacerdote se acostaba con la virgen.

-¡Aja! Entonces dejaba de ser virgen.

-No tiene gracias, Jean.

-¡Por Dios, Riza, hablamos de algo que ocurrió hace muchísimos años!

Riza continuo su relato.

-Se suponía que la chica concebía un hijo que se convertía en el nuevo "dios" y luego la sacrificaban.

-Riza, ¿Qué tiene todo esto que ver con Michael? Me avisan dicho que se cayó por un acantilado.

- Ya lo se- ella volvió a remover su copa de vino-. Pues resulta, que la misma noche que murió Michael, asesinaron a una chica llamada Mary Browne, que acababa de tener un hijo y era madre soltera.

-¿Y crees que existe alguna relación entre las dos muertes?

-Si. No. ¡Ay, no se! Nunca he entendido lo que paso. Todo el pueblo fue al funeral de Michael, incluso la madre de esa pobre chica, que no dejaba de murmurar que, en la muerte, todos volvimos a la tierra. No se, tal vez yo era muy joven, tenia diecisiete años y toso aquello me impresiono demasiado. Mi abuelo estaba trabajando lejos y no sabia como localizarlo, deje todo en manos de Roy Mustang, y eso también fue un poco raro, porque lo conocí la noche de la muerte de Michael, cuando había salido a buscarlo.

-¿Roy Mustang? ¿El mismo Roy Mustang en el que estoy penando? ¿Lo conoces?

Riza miro a Jean con el ceño fruncido.

-¿En quien estas pensando?

- ¡En el coronel que tu abuelo conoce!- respondió Jean con impaciencia.

- Ah, si, es verdad, es coronel- le dijo ella con ironía.

- El que se va a casar dentro de poco.

- Ese es.

-¿Así que lo conoces?- le preguntó asombrado- ¿Tu abuelo lo sabe?

- Si, claro que lo conozco- respondió Riza incomoda-. Y no se lo dije nunca a mi abuelo, el tampoco sabe de quien soy nieta ¿Y eso que importa?

- Que si tu abuelo lo sabe no te dejara en paz. Siempre pensó que el seria bueno para ti pero con lo de Michael… prefirió no presionarte. Es muy importante en Ciudad del Este.

-Uy, si. Es todo un señor en la zona- dijo Riza con una sorprendente nota de amargura en la voz. Jean arqueo una ceja con curiosidad y ella agacho la cabeza; no iba a contarle toda la verdad.

- Es como volver cientos de años atrás, Jean- murmuro-. La gente lo aprecia y lo respeta mucho… y hace lo que el quiere. Esa noche, Michael estaba en la salita y, de repente desapareció. Debió de…Creo que vio u oyó al asesino. Debió de salir corriendo, ni siquiera se puso el abrigo. Yo estaba acostada y oía ruidos, lo busque y ya no estaba. Fui hasta el acantilado en su busca y me tropecé con un hombre. Roy Mustang. Recuerdo que se oía la música procedente de la cañada y había fuegos artificiales; supongo que Roy estaba mirándolos. Yo estaba sola, asustada, medio perdida, y el dijo que me ayudaría a encontrar a mi prometido y… y estaba conmigo cuando encontré a Michael. Fui yo quien lo encontró. Lo vi allí abajo y baje por las rocas y…

-¿Y?

Ella meneo la cabeza y trago saliva.

-Me susurro algo y luego murió.

-¿Que te susurro?

-_Kayla._

_-"Kayla"_- repitió Jean-¿Que significa?

-No lo se, Jean. Aun no lo se.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Jean la miro asombrado.

- En cualquier caso- Riza se puso muy derecha en la silla y su voz se endureció-, creo que me desmaye y me desperté en casa de Roy Mustang.

-¿Has estado en su casa?

Riza vacilo y lo miro torvamente. Nada que le hubiera dicho había impresionado a Jean.

- Si, he estado. Me llevo allí, que iba a hacer con una mujer inconsciente. Llamo al policía del pueblo que fue el que e ocupo de mi mientras Roy se encargaba de organizar el funeral.

- Dios santo- murmuro Jean mientras acariciaba su copa. Se inclino hacia delante-. ¡Sigue contando!

- No hay más que contar- dijo Riza, y habría hecho mejor en morderse la lengua. Había sonado como si se pusiera a la defensiva.

-Pero te quedaste allí, ¿no?

Ella alzo la mano, un gesto vago.

- Bueno, si, una temporada. Me quede en la casita de campo unos tres meses.

-¿Y?

-Y nada. Luego volví. Nació Michael, empecé de nuevo… Me hice una nueva vida.

Jean la apunto con un dedo.

-¡Aja!

-"Aja"… ¿Qué?

-Pues que, sencillamente no hay una razón para rechazar ir al Este por lo que te paso hace ocho años. Probablemente te haría bien volver. Ya no tienes diecisiete años, y ya no eres ni ingenua ni impresionable. Tal vez regresar a ese pueblo te permita relativisar el pasado.

-¿En serio?- Riza dio un sorbo de vino.

- En serio. Y si te tropiezas con Roy Mustang, dale saludos de mi parte.

-Claro, ¿algo mas?- le pregunto ella con sarcasmo.

-Me ofendes, Riza.

Ella sonrió.

-No voy a tropezármelo.

-Pero vas a ir… Necesitas el trabajo.

Riza lo miro durante unos segundos. Desde luego que necesitaba el trabajo.

-Iré… si puedo llevarme a Michael.

-¡Estupendo!- Jean pidió la cuenta. Mientras pagaba, Riza echo un vistazo a la servilleta llena de garabatos. _Kayla._

Un estremecimiento le recorrió la columna.

_Kayla_. La palabra que Michael había murmurado antes de morir. ¿Qué significaba? Posiblemente nada. Lo más probable era que en esos momentos, moribundo, fuera incapaz de decir nada coherente…

Jean se levanto y le retiro la silla cortésmente. Le entrego un nota.

- Llama hoy mismo a Bradley. Ahí tienes su número.

- Lo haré. Eres muy testarudo- murmuro Riza.

- Igual de testarudo que Elizabeth Hawkeye- apunto Jean sonriendo.

Ella hizo una mueca.

- La llamare, pero sigo sin entender por que esta tan convencido de que soy la persona adecuada para trabajar en esto. Si esta buscando a alguien que conozca la zona…, bueno, yo no estuve mucho tiempo ahí- se quedo callada un momento-. Michael parecía encantado de estar en aquel lugar.

-Estoy seguro de que serás perfectamente capaz de de hacer lo que Bradley te ordene. Cualquiera puede ir a ese sitio, pero lo que el quiere es una voz personal. Tendrás que marcharte dentro de un mes, la fecha limite para tu regreso es mayo o junio del año que viene, y necesitaras un tiempo para reunir información- le dio un cariñoso golpecito en la mandíbula con los nudillos-. ¿De acuerdo?

- Si, claro- murmuro. Jean y ella fueron hacia la puerta del restaurante y salieron. Fuera, el sol brillaba con intensidad. Durante los últimos días no había brillado el sol, y ahora que ella pensaba marcharse, se ponía a brillar.

-¿Quieres que cenemos juntos esta noche?- propuso Jean.

Ella sonrió.

-No.

-Bueno, no puedes culparme por intentarlo.

-Eres mi amigo, Jean.

-Bueno, muchos amigos se han casado con sus amigas.

- Tengo un hijo de siete años…

- Y el año pasado tenias uno de seis. El antepasado una de cinco, y el que viene, de ocho. Y dentro de diez años ya casi será un adulto. Tienes que empezar a vivir, Riza. Puede que no sea a quien buscas pero, oye, ¿es que en Ciudad Central hay algún hombre adecuado para ti?

Riza sonrió y entorno los parpados.

- De acuerdo, Jean. Cenaremos juntos… cuando vuelva del Este, ¿de acuerdo?

- Bueno, mejor eso que nada- le sonrió con desenvoltura y se alejo calle abajo. Riza se marcho en la dirección opuesta, caminando lentamente.

Tenía un largo paseo hacia casa y se lo tomo con tranquilidad. Cuando por fin entro en su calle, con su hilera de hermosos árboles, había llegado a una conclusión. No estaba segura de querer regresar al Este, pero ahora comprendía que necesitaba hacerlo. El pasado siempre había estado allí, acechándola.

Levanto la vista hacia la ventana de su apartamento y se quedo mirándola fijamente. Y luego sonrió. Mike se pondría muy contento ante la perspectiva de hacer juntos un viaje tan emocionante.

-----------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Llamo a King Bradley al día siguiente y, para tranquilidad suya, le pareció tan agradable como siempre. Lo que quería era que hiciera unos informes sobre como estaba las cosas en el Este, pero no solo un montón de informes, sino que una aproximación a aquella tierra.

Riza se quedo asombrada al enterarse de que además de un adelanto de dinero, cubrirían sus gastos. En primavera enviarían a alguien a supervisarla. Era más de lo que podía pedir.

Tenía un millón de cosas que hacer. Mike se había empezado a hacer las maletas desde el mismo momento que le había dicho que se marchaban. No guardaba la ropa, solamente sus juguetes y libros de colorear.

Llamo a su abuelo y le contó cuales eren sus planes. Cuando el general le confeso que lo preocupaba que regresara al sitio donde había vivido esa tragedia, Riza repitió las palabras que le había dicho Jean.

- Abuelo, Michael murió hace ocho años.

- Y yo no estaba contigo para apoyarte.

- No fue culpa tuya.

Casi podía ver al general, frotándose las manos.

- Ay, Elizabeth, no me gusta. ¡Ojala Michael no hubiera muerto! Ahora estarías casada y tendrías un montón de niños y una casa preciosa en las afueras, si quisieras venirte a vivir a casa conmigo…

-Abuelo, Michael y yo no queríamos tener un montón de hijos. Su muerte fue una tragedia, una perdida irreparable, pero nada puede devolvérmelo y llevo muchos años viviendo sin el- "incomparablemente mas tiempo del que alcancé a vivir con el"-. Y por cierto, no regresaremos a vivir contigo.

- No es apropiado para Mike. Debería tener un jardín para jugar. Y un perro.

- Bien, abuelo, estupendo.

- No dejes de estar pendiente de el y llama todos los días.

-Lo cuidare pero no te llamare cada día.

-Bueno, tu ten cuidado.

- Lo tendré- aseguro, y luego aseguro con voz alegre, auque un poco forzada-: Antes de marcharnos, iremos a pasar unos días contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Colgó y fue al dormitorio de Michael. Su hijo tumbado en la cama leía un libro infantil. Sonrió la verla.

-¿De verdad vamos a ir, mamá?

Ella fue hasta la cama.

-Muevete un poco- le dijo.

El lo hizo y ella se sentó en el borde, se inclino sobre el y ella le revolvió el cabello.

-Si, claro que vamos a ir.

Mike se quedo callado un momento y luego pregunto.

-El abuelo esta preocupado, ¿verdad?

- Un poco, ya lo conoces.

El volvió a quedarse callado.

-¿Y tu, mamá?- pregunto por fin.

-No, yo no- estaba mintiendo, pero solo un poco-. ¿Por qué iba a estar preocupada? Voy a hacer mi trabajo, cielo.

-Papá murió en el Este- dijo tranquilamente. O quizás no tanto. Riza vio que la miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

- No tenemos por que ir a ese pueblo- se oyó decir a si misma. "Pero iremos", pensó con un leve estremecimiento. "Se que acabaremos yendo"

- No pasa nada- replico Mike, y a ella le pareció asombroso que un niño de siete años pudiera sonar tan maduro-. Me gustaría ver donde esta enterrado- dijo aquello sin dolor: al fin y al cabo, no había conocido a Michael-. Nunca hemos ido.

- No, Mike, nunca hemos ido- se levanto, lo beso en la frente y lo arropo. Deja de leer ahora mismo, cielo. Ya es tarde.

El se vio obligado a dejar a un lado el libro, Riza apago la luz y la habitación se quedo a oscuras. Aun seguía en el umbral cuando volvió a oír la voz infantil.

-Te quiero, mamá.

-Yo también te quiero, Mike.

---------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero les haya gustado el chap de hoy y que la historia se vaya entendiendo un poco mas, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, que estén bien y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6:**

Riza no tardo mucho en acostarse también, pero por mucho que ahuecara la almohada no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Finalmente se levanto y puso agua a hervir para hacerse un te, pero cuando se lo hubo preparado, se quedo mirando fijamente la taza y luego, dejándose llevar por un arrebato, vació el contenido en la pila de la cocina, como si hubiera visto un bicho flotando en el liquido.

En lugar de te, se sirvió un vaso de agua y lo bebió a sorbos mientras contemplaba por la ventana la calle vacía. Los ruidos nocturnos en la lejanía la relajaban.

Cuando por fin volvió a la cama, se quedo dormida y empezó a soñar como hacia hace años.

Sus sueños se poblaron de imágenes. Imágenes de Michael riéndose, contándole historias. Inclinado sobre ella, bromeando, hablándole en susurros. Su voz decía:

- En aquellas épocas paganas, el dios, bueno, el sacerdote en su lugar era todo poderoso. Llevaban a la chica hasta el altar y ella se dejaba llevar, conforme, encantadora, y se convertía en la esposa del dios. Y al año siguiente, después de dar a luz al heredero del dios, la llevaban de nuevo al mismo altar y con su sangre se regaba la tierra.

- ¡Ya esta bien, Michael! ¡No me gustan esas historias!- decía ella, medio enfadada, medio riéndose… y asustada también- y lo empujaba, como había hecho en la realidad-. Creo que me voy a dormir.

En su sueño, Riza luchaba por deshacerse de esas imágenes, pero estas regresaban a ella. Lentamente, pero con una vivacidad extraordinaria.

Michael se marchaba. Ella lo llamaba y luego veía la puerta abierta que el viento azotaba. Salía corriendo detrás de el, descalza, vestida únicamente con un camisón blanco de seda. En la oscuridad atravesaba corriendo los prados, atraída por la llamada del mar.

Veía a un hombre y se paraba, pero el ya la había visto e iba hacia ella. Era imponente, como un dios. Ella pensaba que no era real, pero resultaba que si, y cuando empezaba a tartamudear y balbucear torpemente, el respondía con una suave carcajada mientras a lo lejos continuaban oyéndose los estridentes silbidos de la música. Le ofrecía su abrigo, la tomaba de la mano y ambos continuaban caminando.

Luego la llamaba desde lo alto del acantilado, pero ella no acudía. Bajaba, agarrandose a las escarpadas rocas. Allí estaba Michael, que la miraba sin verla, susurrando algo…

- Vamos, no puede oírte. Vamonos de aquí…

Unos brazos fuertes la sujetaban cuando se caía.

Se despertaba en una casa. Allí había muchas personas, también el doctor Marco… Y Roy Mustang. Con los brazos cruzado sobre el pecho, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. No dejaba que la atosigaran a preguntas cuando ella se echaba a llorar, la tranquilizaba cuando los demás sugerían que se trasladara el cadáver de Michael a Central. Organizaba el funeral y el entierro y estaba allí con ella, prestándole apoyo y acompañándola, en todo momento… Lo veía de pie, fuera, desafiando al viento y señalando al mar con un dedo. Se reía cuando ella, inocentemente, le preguntaba que edad tenía y el respondía, que a pesar de vivir solo y ser responsable de muchas cosas solo tenia veintidós años.

La imagen se desvanecía y el sueño se trasformaba en pesadilla.

Era de noche. Oscuridad y humedad, el sonido de la música y el gemido del viento… ¿O de las brujas?

Veía el acantilado. Todos los habitantes del pueblo estaban allí reunidos, formaban un corro an torno a ella y entonaban.

-_Kayla… kayla… kayla… ¡Kayla!_

Ante sus ojos seguían sus rostros.

Estrechaban el círculo, se acercaban cada vez más a ella… De repente aparecía Roy. No hablaba, se limitaba a sonreír. Caminaba hacia ella en silencio, con paso firme, seguro, pausado.

Ella tenia miedo. Quería echar a correr, pero no podía: estaba atada a una roca. Quería gritar y se burlaba de el.

Se oía una risa. Su propia risa.

Luego, de repente, Roy desaparecía y, en su lugar, surgía el dios. Sus ojos relampagueantes y sus dedos se trasformaban en garras, garras manchadas de sangre. Ella se ponía a gritar cuando el dio escribía con sangre sobre su abdomen desnudo una palabra: _Kayla_.

---------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------

Riza se incorporo bruscamente de la cama. Temblaba y estaba sudando. Como siempre hacia, miro a su alrededor para tranquilizarse y comprobar que estaba en su casa, en Central. Los latidos de su corazón se fueron espaciando. Asqueada, se tumbo de nuevo, pero no cerro los ojos. Se quedo mirando el techo. ¿Acaso habría estado, en su momento, algo enamorada de Roy Mustang y le había dado vergüenza admitirlo? Tal vez por eso se había engañado a si misma con sueños en los que podía ser suyo. En aquella época ella era muy niña y no sabia nada sobre sexualidad; había estado muy enamorada de Michael y admitir que se sentía atraída por otra persona le habría parecido un pecado.

Había ocurrido algo raro. Muy raro. Ella no se había inventado la muerte de Michael, ni la de Mary Browne. Y algunas personas se mostraban misteriosas, muy misteriosas. Y parecían temer a Roy Mustang.

Y Roy…

Roy era un hombre muy atractivo, y ella estaba muy sola. No era tan difícil entender lo que había ocurrido.

Dio un par de puñetazos en la almohada para ahuecarla y se obligo a cerrar los ojos. Agarro el medallón con una mano, sus dedos se cerraron en torno a ella y se quedo dormida. No volvió a soñar.

-----------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Cuando Riza se despertó, se sentía mas cansada que al acostarse. También se sentía un poco avergonzada… e idiota. Por la mañana, sus sueños le parecían siempre una tontería. Bostezo y salio de su dormitorio dando traspiés, encantada con la idea de tomar un poco de café recién hecho.

Con la taza en la mano, echo una ojeada dentro del cuarto de Mike y vio que este seguía dormido. Sonrió, se estiro y decidió saborear su café y disfrutar de la lectura del periódico antes de que le ruido de los juegos infantiles alterara la paz reinante.

Todavía en bata, salio al descansillo para recoger el periódico y lo llevo ala mesa de la cocina sin siquiera leer la primera pagina. Bebió un sorbo de café y extendió el periódico en la mesa, dispuesta a disfrutar de la lectura.

Se quedo boquiabierta.

Roy Mustang ocupaba la primera pagina del periódico. Era como si el titular resplandeciera sobre el papel:

JOVEN ASESINADA EN CUIDAD DEL ESTE.

_Las sospechas __recaen sobre un destacado militar._

Mientras leía en diagonal la noticia, solo los ojos de Riza se movían, el resto de su cuerpo estaba paralizado.

Susan Acoorn había sido estrangulada y arrojada al mar durante la noche del primero de septiembre. Aquello era un hecho.

Lo demás, pensó Riza, eran simples conjeturas.

Según el periodista, Susan y su prestido, Roy Mustang, habían tenido una discusión esa noche y su compromiso había quedado roto. Todas las sospechas recaían sobre Roy Mustang, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que, ocho años atrás, una conocida de este, una chica muy joven, también había sido asesinada.

Riza leyó una y otra vez el articuló. Se le enfrió el café.

No había pruebas contra Roy. En realidad, el artículo era casi difamatorio. El ultimo párrafo citaba unas palabras de Roy: insistía en su inocencia y amenazaba con emprender acciones legales contra quien vertiera calumnias sobre su persona.

-Bien hecho, Roy- murmuro Riza en voz alta.

Luego noto que estaba temblando, como la primera vez que lo había visto en los acantilados, mientras Michael agonizaba en las rocas. Recordaba que, en aquel entonces, pensaba, que nada había podido convencerla de lo contrario, que Michael había visto algo y por eso lo habían despeñado por el acantilado, por lo que había visto. Por que esa misma noche, Mary Browne, una joven chica, había sido asesinada, degollada, y su cuerpo tirado al mar.

Riza frunció el ceño tratando de recordar. Si, Mary había muerto la misma noche, todavía se acoraba de los rumores que habían corrido. La chica había tenido un hijo hacia poco tiempo, un niño de padre desconocido. Recordaba bien la impaciencia de Roy ante esos comentarios; el nunca se había acostado con aquella chica, y esas acusaciones le parecían absurdas. Los rumores se fueron apagando… por que Roy era inocente, ella estaba segura. Había llegado a conocerlo bastante bien y se había convencido de su inocencia. Sin embargo, los recuerdos no dejaban de afluir a su mente como una marea creciente. Sus antepasados siempre habían sido muy importantes en al zona, y eso pesaba a su favor.

-Pero, ¿Qué estoy penando?- susurró. Se echó hacia tras el cabello con los dedos y se balanceo ligeramente en la silla. Conocía a Roy Mustang y, aunque nunca lograra entender que había sucedido entre ellos, no podía concebir que fuera una asesino.

El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. Comprendió que iba a volver a verlo; siempre había sabido que volvería algún día, por mucho que rechazara la idea, nunca la había abandonado. Su atractivo irresistible, peligroso, temible…

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No…

"Si".

---------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de hoy y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, que estén bien y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7:**

Riza tenía la intención de que aquel viaje fuera especial para Mike, así que se detuvieron a hacer un poco de recorrido antes de llegar a su destino. Quería que el niño viera un podo de las demás ciudades que estaban de camino y, desde luego, Mike no puso objeciones.

Sin embargo después de tres días, su hijo por fin le pregunto cuando se iba al Este.

-¿Es que no te lo estas panado bien?

-Si, pero ¿Cuándo vamos a marcharnos al Este?

Riza se encogió de hombros y le revolvió el cabello con la mano.

-Cuado queramos. El viaje hacia allá es muy corto.

-¿Cuando?

-Pronto- prometió ella.

Se marcharon al día siguiente. Como seguía queriendo que ese viaje fuera especial para su hijo, decidió alquilar un coche.

Antes de iniciar el viaje, estudio el mapa un rato y luego sonrió a Mike.

- Oye, ¿te gustaría que hoy fuéramos a ver un poco del pueblo?

-¿Tenesmos que ir?

¡Y ella que creía que se iba a entusiasmar con la idea! Ela un niño y a los niños les encantaban las cosas nuevas. Frunció el ceño.

-¿No quieres que vayamos?

-Siii… Pero no hoy. Quiero ver donde esta enterrado mi padre.

"¡Pues yo no!", quiso replicar Riza, pero sabia que, tarde o temprano, tendría que regresar allí, así que bien podía hacerlo ya y librarse de aquello para el resto del viaje.

Volvió a concentrarse en el mapa.

-De acuerdo, Mike. Justo antes de llegar a la costa hay un pequeño poblado, con varios lugares donde hospedarse. Buscaremos uno, comeremos algo y luego, si todavía hay luz, te llevare al cementerio.

-¿Y a ver el mar?- quiso saber Mike ilusionado.

Riza vacilo.

-Hoy probablemente no. Se hará de noche enseguida y… los acantilados son peligrosos.

-Mamá…

-¡Michael, son peligrosos!

El niño cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y guardo silencio, con la vista clavada al frente. Riza puso en marcha el coche sin prestarle mas atención. No era difícil, necesitaba plena concentración para conducir por el camino desconocido.

Unos veinte minutos mas tarde, por fin dejaron la ciudad atrás. Riza vio que su hijo ya no estaba enfadado y miraba ávidamente por la ventanilla.

Mike la miro con los ojos llenos de creciente emoción.

-¡Mira que verde es! ¡Cuanta hierba!

-Mike, has visto hierba antes…

-¿Dónde?

- En casa, en Ciudad Central.

El se rió; había sonado como si ella estuviera tratando de rebajar su entusiasmo. Riza sonrió un poco avergonzada mientras se preguntaba como iba a escatimarle el placer de contemplar aquellas interminables praderas.

- Es muy bonito, Mike- dijo, y volvió a fijar su atención en la carretera. La tensión entre ellos se había relajado, debería estar contenta.

Aunque, quizás no del todo. Estaba tomando exactamente el mismo camino y dirigiéndose al mismo punto. No seria normal si no sintiera una cierta sensación de temor, de nostalgia, de dolor.

Se había olvidado de lo largas que podían resultar las distancias en las ventosas carreteras del este. Unos minutos después , Mike empezó a decir que tenia sed.

-¿Puedes esperar a que leguemos ala ciudad?- pregunto ella-. Así podría aprovechar de poner combustible.

El niño refunfuño un poco, pero se conformo. Riza le prometió que solo faltaban diez minutos que la final se convirtieron en treinta.

Finalmente, encontró un restaurante pequeño, muy bonito, apropiado para familias, y Mike estuvo encantado de poder sentarse en una mesa. Pidió un refresco y sopa de verduras, al igual que Riza.

-Me gusta mucho- dijo Mike-. ¡Hay muchísima hierba!- y siguió hablando de todas las ovejas que había visto en el camino.

Riza lo escuchaba a medias; su atención estaba concentrada en la conversación de la mesa contigua.

-¡Es una ignominia!

-¡Una vergüenza!

-Y todo por que ese hombre es importante. Lo que yo te digo, Mabel, con poder se puede comprar de todo en este mundo, incluso la inocencia.

Riza trataba de no mirar a las dos mujeres, pero se esforzaba por oír el resto de la conversación. No parecían ser de la zona.

Mabel, que parecía ser la mayor de las dos, daba golpes con su cuchara sobre el articulo de la prensa.

-Mira esto, Gladis. Ni siquiera han interrogado a Mustang; y no hay duda de que fue el quien asesino a esa pobre chica. Ninguna duda. No hay mas que pensar en la espantosa bronca que tuvo con ella; y luego la chica aparece muerta prácticamente en su puerta.

- ¡Y la policía asegura de que no hay pruebas!- dijo Gladys en tono indignado

-Fíjate bien en lo que te digo; esos pueblerinos que lo defienden, probablemente saben que es un asesino, pero lo protegen por que es uno de los suyos. Al fin y al cabo esa chica no era de por aquí.

Gladys bajo la voz y Riza se acerco un poco a ellas para oír mejor. No podía evitarlo.

- Si, pero Mabel, ese hombre tiene mucho carácter, todo el mundo lo sabe. Lo mas probable es que se encolerizara y la estrangulara- cruzo las manos primorosamente y asintió con la cabeza para mostrar su convencimiento- Homicidio involuntario, Mabel, no asesinato en primer grado. Mustang es tan guapo…; y probablemente ella lo provoco. ¡Impresionante y apasionado! Por que ese hombre es irresistible…

-Hmm- era obvio que Mabel disentía-.Los vampiros también, cielo, ¡mortalmente irresistibles! ¿Qué me dices de la otra pobre chica, aquella de hace años? ¡Degollada! Lo hizo el, y no fue homicidio involuntario. ¿Sabes lo que dicen?- Mabel miro a su alrededor, como si por fin cayera en la cuenta de que estaba sentada en un sitio lleno de gente.. Bajo la voz-.Dicen, Gladys, que es gente de pueblo, los granjeros son casi… bueno, paganos, incluso hoy en día. Incluso he oído que practican ritos extraños. Dicen que Roy Mustang es muy importante en esta zona, como lo fueron sus antepasados. ¿Quién sabe? Es muy posible que esas dos chicas fueran ofrecidas en sacrificio. Mustang bien podría estar medio loco y haberse convenido de que es un enviado del diablo- se inclino para acercarse mas a su amiga-. ¡Y las forasteras son sus presas preferidas!

Gladys apenas podía respirar. La embargaba una emoción mal sana.

-¿Tu crees que estamos a salvo, aquí?

Riza estaba enfadada. Quería decir algo, lo que fuera. El rumor y la calumnia eran armas poderosas.

-¿No has oído lo de los cuerpos?- pregunto Mabel a su amiga.

-¡Mamá!

La voz de Mike impidió a Riza opio el resto. Por un instante quiso pedirle que guardara silencio, pero luego cayo en la cuenta de que siempre le decía que era de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Y allí estaba ella, haciendo precisamente eso.

-¿Qué pasa, cielo?

-¿No tenemos que marcharnos ya?

-Si, mejor que nos vayamos- dijo con resignación-. Tengo que pagar. Tu ve saliendo y esperarme en el coche.

El sonrió encantado de levantarse y obedecerla. Riza tomo su bolso y saco algo de dinero. Noto que Mabel y Gladys la observaban mientras iba hacia la barra y pagaba al encargado, un hombre afable.

Cuando le devolvieron l cambio, se dio media vuelta. Mabel y Gladis seguían mirándola. Le sonrieron, pero ella vio sus miradas de desaprobación. Era obvio que no les gustaba.

Ella, en cualquier caso, les devolvió la sonrisa y se acerco a su mesa.

-Yo en su lugar andaría con mucho cuidado. Creo que es toda esta área perviven cultos antiguos, que continuamente están ofreciendo sacrificios.

Sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados por un par de muecas de horror. Gladys se quedo mirándola fijamente con la boca abierta.

Riza asintió con convencimiento y luego salio y se dirigió al coche, donde la estaba esperando Mike.

-¿Preparada, cielo?- pregunto mientras ponía en marcha el motor.

-¿De que hablaban esas señoras, mamá?

Riza miro para comprobar que no venia ningún coche antes de incorporarse a la carretera.

- Estaban chismorreando, hijo.

-¿Sobre un asesinato?

Ella vacilo.

-Si.

-¿Y han atrapado al que lo hizo?

-No, Mike, la verdad es que no se nada del tema. ¡Eh, mira!- ya habían salido de la zona urbana y atravesaban de nuevo los campos. Les quedaba media hora de camino-. ¡Mira ese cabello! Es precioso.

-¿Puedo tener un cabello, mamá?

-Claro, algún día- le dijo ella.

La casa de hospedaje estaba justo en el lugar que el mapa indicaba, a un lado de la carretera en un pueblo minúsculo a diez minutos de cuidad del Este.

Los recibió un hombre de apellido Breda. Eran los únicos huéspedes y podían quedarse todo el tiempo que quisieran… por un precio ridículamente bajo.

Riza pago dos noches, dejo que Mike aceptara el refresco que le ofrecía Breda y regreso al coche para buscar sus maletas. Estuvo rebuscando en el maletero y, de pronto, se quedo muy quieta al notar un escalofrió que la recorría de arriba abajo. Se detuvo, saco la cabeza del maletero y miro a su alrededor. No vio nada, solo la carretera y el bosque que se extendía más allá. Oyó el balido de unas ovejas que pastaba en un pardo, ala derecha.

Riza ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad, frunció el ceño y regreso hacia la casa, pero la inquietud no desapareció por completo. Estaba segura de que alguien la observaba.

Breda, como enseguida supo era un hombre amigable y Mike parecía encantando con lo que decía.

-Este es el sitio perfecto para usted y su hijo, señora. Tengo una habitación grande que comunica con una más pequeña. Pueden hacer todo el ruido que quieran. ¡a nadie le importara!

La habitación estaba bien. Pocos muebles y sencillos, pero sin una mota de polvo. Incluso tenia baño, lo que no era muy habitual.

- Esta muy bien, gracias Breda.

- Este sitio es muy tranquilo- dijo Breda con sinceridad-. Me alegro de que hayan venido. Me alegro.

Breda se marcho y Mike empezó a parlotear, emocionado, mientras recorría la habitación pegado a los talones de su madre, arrastrando su mochila. Riza lo beso y empezó a deshacer las maletas.

De repente, volvió a notar aquella sensación extraña de que alguien la observaba. Esa vez era más fuerte, tanto que por un momento tuvo miedo de alzar la vista.

Cuando por fin lo hizo, tuvo que contener un grito. Efectivamente alguien la estaba observando. Había un hombre mirándola desde el umbral de la puerta de su habitación.

-Así que es usted. Ha vuelto, señorita Hawkeye.

------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Ya chicas espero les hay gustado el chap de hoy, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, que estén bien, ciao.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8:**

Riza se llevo una mano al cuello y luego dejo escapar un gemido de alivio.

-Tucker!-exclamo. Shou Tucker había ayudado en el entierro de Michael. La hermana de Tucker, Dante, era el ama de llaves de Roy, y todos se habían portado de maravillas con ella tras la muerte de Michael.

Riza fue hacia al puerta y le ofreció la mano. El pobre no tenía buen aspecto, pensó con lastima. Parecía enfermo y agotado, como si ya no fuera de este mundo.

-¡Así que ha vuelta, niña!

-Ahora me dedico a trabajar para mi abuelo, Tucker. Por ese motivo he venido.

-¿Dónde esta el niño?

-¿El niño? ¡Ah, mi hijo! ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Siempre lo he sabido, muchacha. Siempre- dijo, y le guiño un ojo.

Riza sonrió. Había estado observándola cuando ella había ido a buscar las cosas al coche. La había visto y había visto también a Mike.

-¡Mike!- llamo Riza, pero cuando se dio la vuelta descubrió que Mike estaba justo detrás de ella. Ojala fuera amable con Tucker, rogó. Los niños solían asustarse con facilidad.

Sin embargo, Mike dio un paso adelante con el mismo entusiasmo que había mostrado ante todo desde su llegada al Este.

-Hola, soy Mike. Michael Patrick McHennessy. ¿Conoce a mi madre?

-Claro que la conozco.

Mike miro a su madre con parte de la admiración que mostraba hacia el hombre.

-¡Se acuerda de ti, mamá!- volvió a mirar a Tucker-. Es como si volvieras a casa, ¿verdad?

Las palabras del niño despertaron en ella cierta incomodidad, pero, sin dejar de sonreír, intento salir al paso.

-Es muy amable de tu parte acordarte de mi, Tucker. No me quede aquí tanto tiempo.

-Siempre ha sabido que volvería con el niño. Siempre.

Ese cometario termino de ponerle los nervios de punta. Claro que, se suponía que también estaba nerviosa por el viaje. Empezó a preguntarse como librarse de el.

-¡Tucker! ¡Tucker!, ¿estas ahí? ¿Qué haces?

El dueño de aquella voz apareció por fin en lo alto de la escalera. Riza tuvo que parpadear varias veces, pero por fin reconoció a Vato Falman.

-¡Pero… si es usted!- murmuro el, sorprendido, reconociéndola al mismo tiempo que ella. Riza asintió con la cabeza. Falman también había cambiado con el paso de los años. El era sobrina de Dante y algunos años mayor que Riza… solo que a los diecisiete, a ella las circunstancias la habían obligado a asumir una madures que Falman no necesitaba aparentar en ese entonces.

-¡Vato Falman!- se rió.

-¡La señorita Hawkeye!- el rió también-. Lo siento, no pretendía ser grosero- agarro de Tucker del brazo-. Ni Tucker tampoco, estoy seguro- bajo la voz, como si de esa voz el hombre no pudiera oírlo-. Tucker… ha empeorado últimamente.

-Esta bastante bien- aseguro Riza, aunque no estaba muy segura. Puso una mano en el hombro de Mike-. Me alegro de volver a verlos a los dos. Mike, este es…

-Vato Falman. Y… ¿Puedo saber como es que no vas a la escuela, chico?

-Es que estoy de viaje con mi madre- Mike hizo una mueca-, pero me va a poner un tutor.

- Si te quedas aquí, no hará falta- guiño un ojo a Riza-. Soy maestro en el pueblo. Podrías empezar a venir a clases desde el lunes.

-¿Maestro?- pregunto Riza, sorprendida-. Que estupendo, Falman. Pero Mike y yo no vamos a quedarnos más que un par de días.

-Una pena- esa vez, Falman guiño un ojo a Mike-. Tendremos que convencerla para que se queden, ¿eh, Mike?

-¡Si!

Riza sonrió, pero estaba tensa.

-Tengo que trabajar, Mike. Sabes muy bien que no podemos quedarnos en un solo lugar.

Tucker intervino entonces en la conversación.

-No hay mejor lugar que esta bendita tierra para trabajar, muchacha. No hay mejor lugar.

- Bueno, Tucker y yo nos marchamos ya, señorita Hawkeye, para que terminen de instalarse. Sin embargo espero que, antes de marcharse, pueda dedicarme un rato.

- No faltaba mas- murmuro Riza.

-Vamos, Tucker.

Falman dio la media vuelta con el otro hombre y le dedico a Riza una sonrisa antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras.

Riza cerro la puerta… e hizo girar la llave en la cerradura.

-¡Se acordaban de ti, mamá!- exclamo Mike que la miraba con un respeto nuevo en el.

- Si, han sido muy agradables- dijo Riza con cierta impaciencia. Pensaba que aquel lugar estaba lo bastante lejos de ciudad del Este, pero se había equivocado. De repente, deseaba que se marcharan de allí. De no ser por Mike, lo habría hecho.

- Oye, cielo- dijo con voz un poco débil-, termina de sacar tus cosas si quieres que te lleve al cementerio. Aquí anochece muy pronto.

El se apresuro a obedecer. Riza deshizo mecánicamente el resto del equipaje y se cepillo rápidamente el cabello. Antes de que hubiera terminado, Mike ya estaba sentado en su cama, esperándola.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se hallaban de nuevo en el camino hacia cuidad del Este.

- Mi padre quería que lo enterraran aquí, ¿verdad?- dijo Michael.

-No lo se- respondió ella sin apartar los ojos de la carretera. Su desasosiego aumentaba por minutos. Había sido un error, un gran error ir allí-. Pero a Michael le encantaba este lugar, así que… dije que lo enterraran aquí.

-Porque te parecía bien-añadió Mike alegremente.

-Si.

Un momento después llegaron a su destino. Tuvieron que dejar en coche en la base de una colina y a ella le costa varios minutos recordar en que punto de aquel viejo cementerio cubierto de vegetación habían dado sepultura a Michael McHennessy.

-Por aquí, Mike- murmuro por fin, y empezó a subir la colina.

El la siguió, curioseando alrededor de varias lapidas.

-¡Mamá! Mira, puedo leer la fecha de esta. Uno, seis, nueve… Bueno, casi. ¡Uf, es viejísimo!

-Si, es verdad- murmuro Riza. Se detuvo un instante para recuperar el aliento. En Central andaba bastante, pero no había cuestas. Miro a su alrededor y vio la estatua de un ángel de piedra, desgastada por el tiempo y los elementos, coronado una tumba. Michael estaba cerca del ángel, se acordaba.

Empezó a mirar los nombres escritos en las lapidas. Pensaba que la de Michael seria más fácil de encontrar, pero en ocho años había quedado tan deslucida como el resto. Encontró una bastante nueva, pero no era la de Michael. Luego reviso otras y pensó que debía de andar cerca.

Mike daba vueltas por allí, fascinado con esas viejas tumbas. Estuvo a punto de llamarlo para que se acercara, pero luego pensó que nada malo podía pasarle en la verde colina.

Cerró los ojos un instante y recordó el día del funeral. Todos los pueblerinos iban vestidos de negro. El ataúd de Michael era sencillo, de madera, y ella había contemplado como lo bajaban hasta colocarlo dentro del agujero y luego, cuando ya se marchaba, volvió la cabeza y vio a un hombre echando paladas de tierra encima.

Roy Mustang la acompañaba y la consolaba. Ella era un mar de lágrimas.

Michael había muerto tan joven…

Por fin la encontró. Cayó de rodillas. La piedra de la lapida estaba medio cubierta por la hierba y la maleza. Las arranco con frenesí; se rompió un uña, pero no le importo. Michael Padraic McHennessy. Reposa en la paz del Señor.

-¡Mike!

No hubo respuesta y ella levanto la vista.

Estaba en el otro extremo de la colina, hablando con un hombre. Ella frunció el ceño. Debía desconfiar de los desconocidos. Solo por que no estuviera en Central…

Se puso de pie, se sacudió las briznas de hierba de las rodillas del pantalón y camino con paso rápido hacia donde estaban. Tropezó en una piedra oculta entre la maleza y soltó una maldición antes de seguir.

El hombre estaba de espaldas a ella. Tenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia su hijo. Era alto, de cabello oscuro y llevaba una chaqueta negra. Ella apretó el paso y oyó la voz de Mike.

- Soy de Central, pero mi madre vivió aquí un tiempo. Y mi padre esta enterrado aquí. Por eso hemos venido.

Riza oyó que el hombre se reía y el corazón se le subió a la garganta. Antes de que se volviera, había comprendido de quien se trataba.

-¡Ahí esta mamá!

El hombre se dio la vuelta. A Riza le pareció que se movió despacio, pero no era así. Lo que ocurría era que su mente iba demasiado deprisa.

El la miro. Ella quiso decir algo, pero no le salían las palabras.

Se quedo mirándola un rato, examinándola desapasionadamente. Era como si supiera que iba a encontrarla allí.

El apenas había cambiado. Claro esta que sus rasgos ya no eran los de un joven pero tenia el mismo cabello oscuro y algo desordenado de años tras. O seria efecto del viento, que se lo echaba hacia la frente. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y una ceja levemente arqueada. Apretaba los labios con fuerza, con severidad y sus ojos negros centelleaban con furia.

Riza trago saliva. Verlo allí le recordaba a su primer encuentro: ella corriendo por los prados en la oscuridad y llamando a Michael. Era muy joven entonces, y estaba muy asustada. Todavía se acordaba de cómo había aparecido de repente ante ella esa noche, alto y tan imponente. La había tomado de la mano y le había prometido ayudarla. Nadie le había dicho entonces que se trataba de Roy Mustang, lo único que ella sabia era que parecía fuerte y capas de protegerla. Después de que Michael expirara en sus brazos, se la había llevado de allí. Había estado a su lado en todo momento. Inexplicablemente a ella la enfurecía su importancia, aunque necesitaba su fortaleza. Y muy en contra de su voluntad y su moral, el la fascinaba.

Empezó a temblar. Ocho años era mucho tiempo. Suficiente para olvidar y, sin embrago, ella no lo había olvidado. Riza noto como la miraba y de pronto sintió mucho calor, como si el ardiera la sangre. Y eso, a pesar de que el no había dicho siquiera una palabra.

-¿Michael McHennessy, muchacho?

Su voz hizo temblar de nuevo a Riza.

-Elizabeth- dijo luego y la miro con furia. Ella no podía entender de donde venia tanto enfado.

-Roy- trato de sonar natural, relajada, pero le fallo la voz. Se enfado consigo misma. Ya no tenía diecisiete años. Tal ves fuera un hombre importante en ese sitio, pero no tenia ningun poder sobre ella.

-Riza- intervino Mike con inocencia-. Los amigos la llaman Riza.

-¿A, si?- replico Roy. Sus ojos la recorrieron de nuevo de la cabeza a los pies, una mirada cruda y negligente.

Muy a su pesar, ella se ruborizo. Para horror suyo, recordaba a Roy perfectamente… desnudo junto a ella. No recordaba al Roy que la había consolado y animado en los momentos difíciles, no. Se acordaba de el tal y como lo había visto la ultima vez. La imagen la puso histérica, pero allí estaba, quisiera o no. Recordaba sus propias manso sobre el pecho desnudo d el. Recordaba así mismo las sensaciones que las manos y los besos de Roy habían despertado en su cuerpo, los brazos abrasándola…

Riza quería que se la tragara la tierra, desaparecer, cualquier cosa con tal de escapar de Roy Mustang.

Porque el también lo recordaba todo, estaba convencida: lo leía en sus ojos. Vio su expresión burlona.

-Sabias… sabias que estaba aquí- dijo ella con voz áspera.

-Evidentemente- respondió el suavemente-. Soy Roy Mustang, ¿lo recuerdas?

Sin pronunciar una palabra más, dio media vuelta y descendió colina bajo.

-----------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de esta semana y espero les haya gustado. Se que esta historia es mas densa que el resto a las que están acostumbradas pero pensé que vendría bien un cambio. Gracias a las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, nos leemos el lunes, ciao.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9:

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Mike con curiosidad.

-Roy Mustang- contestó ella, sin apartar los ojos de la figura que se alejaba en vez de mirar a su hijo.

-¿También lo conoces?

- Si- respondió despacio mientras trataba de dejar de temblar.

-Es muy agradable- decidió Mike.

-Si, mucho- murmuro amargamente Riza-. Vamos, Mike. He encontrado la tumba. Vamos a verla y luego iremos a comer algo.

------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------

El pequeño pueblo en el que se había instalado era mucho mas pequeño que Ciudad del Este, pero al igual que esta, tenia un pequeño centro urbano con algunas tiendas, una oficina de correos, un taller mecánico, el edificio del ayuntamiento y tres restaurantes. Uno era el pub del pueblo al que acudían los hombres. Riza decidió que era mejor no ir allí, no estaba segura de cómo serian recibidos una mujer y un niño. En cambio había un pequeño restauran que resulto ser una casa de comida donde se pasaban los turistas.

Una gran chimenea calentaba el comedor, de estilo familiar, con mesas de caballete, y el servicio era rápido y amble. Había también una barra ocupada por algunos habituales del lugar. Otros estaban sentados delante del fuego y, mientras beberán, tallaban muñequitos de madera.

Riza propuso a Mike que pidieran cordero con patatas cocidas y el se mostró de acuerdo. Dentro de un momento, apoyaría la cabeza en la mesa y se quedaría dormido, pensó ella.

Les llevaron una apetitosa ensalada verde servida en dos platos. Riza, cansada ella también sonrió con agradecimiento a la camarera.

-No hay de que. Yo tengo cinco hijos y se lo difíciles que pueden ponerse en la mesa.

Mike no comió su ensalada. Estaba muy callado, pero parecía bastante contento. Cuando les llevaron lo que habían pedido, Riza se fijo en que el niño observaba a un hombre en concreto, uno que estaba tallando una figurita de quince centímetros.

También se dio cuanta de que el anciano era perfectamente cociente del escrutinio al que lo estaba sometiendo Mike. No sonreía, pero inclino la cabeza como si saludara.

La cena estaba deliciosa, y cuando terminaron de comer, a Riza le encanto descubrir que en aquel sitio servían también café. Mike, para sorpresa suya, todavía estaba lo bastante despierto como para pedir una tarta de cerezas.

Entonces, el anciano murmuro algo a los otros pueblerinos, se levantó de su asiento junto al fuego y se acerco a ella con una jarra en la mano y el trozo de madera tallada en la otra.

-Buenas tardes, señora- era alto y delgado. Tenia lo ojos de color verde agua, y el cabello blanco como la nieve. Parecía un saco de hueso pero a Riza le agradaron las arrugas que se le formaban en el vértice de los ojos y su rostro delgado de pómulos hundidos.

-Buenas tardes- respondió ella.

-¡Hola!- dijo Mike.

-Barney Canail - se presento el hombre, y ofreció a Riza su mano. Por fin sonreía y a Riza le gusto su sonrisa.

-Yo soy Riza Hawkeye y este es mi hijo, Mike- vacilo un instante antes de continuar-. Siéntese con nosotros, Barney.

Era obvio que el estaba esperando la invitación. Se acomodo junto a ella y sus ojos miraron a Mike con calidez.

- No son de aquí, ¿verdad?

- Si, pero mi madre estuvo en este sitio hace un tiempo- informo Mike. Riza se dio cuenta de que su hijo respondía todas las veces de igual modo.

Barney extendió hacia el niño la mano, cubiertas por las manchas de la edad y le ofreció la talla de madera.

-Este es para ti, hijo. Un juguete para que te entretengas, ese lugar pude ser muy solitario.

-No puede aceptarlo…- empezó a decir Riza pero Barney la interrumpió.

-Si no es nada, a mi edad uno se sienta y en una noche, hace varios como este. Me gustaría que el chico se lo quedara, si no tiene inconveniente…

- Ninguno, es solo que…

-¡Mamá, mamá! ¿Puedo quedármelo?

Barney tenía una mirada limpia y agradable. Riza se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

- Dale las gracias al señor Canail, Mike.

Mike se apresuro a hacerlo con entusiasmo.

-¿Te gustan los perros, hijo?- pregunto Barney.

- Si, pero mamá dice que en Central no podemos tener uno.

- Y con mucha razón. La cuidad no es lugar para un perro, pero si quieres ver uno bonito, el mío esta esperándome fuera, en la puerta. Se llama Sam y es un perro ovejero. Seguro que le encanta que le rasques un poco las orejas.

-¿Puedo, mamá? ¿Puedo?

- De acuerdo- le dijo Riza no muy convencida de dejarlo salir fuera.

Mike se levanto de inmediato. Barney Canail ocupo su sitio, frente a Riza, y la miro directamente a los ojos.

-¿Es usted la misma muchacha que perdió a su prometido aquí hace unos años?

Riza se estremeció mientras se llevaba a los labios la taza de café. Luego asintió.

- Eso pensaba. He oído decir que ha venido para trabajar.

- Exacto.

Barney asintió levemente con la cabeza, miraba fijamente el fuego que ardía en la chimenea.

- Sabrá que ha habido otro asesinato, muchacha.

Esa vez ella dio un sorbo antes de contestar.

- Si, lo leí en el periódico, en Central.

- Soy policía aquí, muchacha.

-¿A si? Entonces conocerá a Liam Grady. Es policía en cuidad del Este.

-Si, claro.

-¿Que tal esta?- pregunto, recordando lo amablemente que la había tratado años atrás, cuando ella estaba destrozada.

-Estupendamente, niña- volvió a mirarla-. En el pueblo todos están bien, muchacha. No es difícil decirlo, por aquí no llegamos a tener mucho habitantes.

Riza se rió.

- No sabia que fueran tan pocos.

Barney sonrió vagamente, pero seguía pareciendo preocupado por algo. Tomo un trago de cerveza de su jarra.

-Hemos tenido a muchas personas merodeando por aquí últimamente. Nada agradable.

- Me imagino- murmuro Riza- que volverían a sacar a colación a esa pobre chica degollada hace años. Quiero decir…, ahora otra mujer, esta vez estrangulada…- se le quebró la voz.

-Lo que me sorprende- dijo Barney- es que no hayan mencionado también a su prometido.

Riza noto que se le aceleraba el corazón.

- Eh… eh… No encontraron ningun indicio de que Michael hubiera muerto asesinado. Pesaron que se había despeñado cuando caminaba por los acantilados. No conocía este lugar, era forastero, ya sabe.

-¿Y usted lo cree?

Riza contuvo un momento la respiración. Al exhalar, sintió que los astutos ojos de Barney la observaban.

- Yo, la verdad es que no.

-Yo tampoco, muchacha.

Era una estupidez mantener esa conversación con una desconocido, pensó Riza, aunque el desconocido en cuestión fuera policía. Algunos secretos era mejor no tocarlos, pero la pregunta se le escapo antes de poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

-¿Usted cree que Roy Mustang es el asesino?

Barney sonrió y luego dejo escapar una risotada.

-Niña, todo el mundo sabe que Roy te tomo bajo su protección cuando paso todo aquello, así que no creo que tu pienses tal cosa. Reconozco que es un hombre de fuerte personalidad, pero, ¿Cómo para degollar a una chica indefensa? No seria su estilo.

Riza bajo la voz.

-Leí que habían estrangulado a su prometida.

-Cierto.

-Y que luego la echaron al mar.

- Exacto.

-¿Y nadie sabe quien lo hizo?

-Al menos, hasta ahora nadie lo ha dicho.

Riza suspiro. Tenía la esperanza de enterarse de algo. Se inclino sobre la mesa.

-Barney, ¿existe alguna posibilidad de que…?

-¿De que, muchacha?

-No se- murmuro Riza débilmente. Estaba pensando que Michael había muerto el mismo día que la otra chica. Y Susan Acoorn había muerto hacia un mes tras.

- En realidad nada. Solo una idea. Me… me preguntaba si pensaba que todo esto podía estar relacionado con un…

-¿Culto satánico?- inquirió Barney.

-Algo… algo así- murmuro Riza, y entorno los parpados. Se avergonzaba de decir ese tipo de cosas a un hombre como Barney.

El, a su vez, se inclino sobre la mesa. Sonrió.

- En este lugar, señorita Hawkeye, nunca ha habido cultos "satánicos"

-Pero yo creía…

-Nada de cultos satánicos. Es ciertos que por estos lugares las creencias a veces son muy diferentes. Las preocupaciones de esta gente se centran en la tierra y el mar, de los cuales se depende para vivir. Antes se hacían sacrificios para pedir por la pesca abundante y las buenas cosechas, para que se alejaran los naufragios.

Riza escuchaba, entre fascinada e impaciente.

-Pero había un rito, recuerdo… para la celebración de las cosechas. Como esa noche en que Michael…

-Si, muchacha, claro, pero la muerte de tu prometido y esa chica solo son una conincidencia.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10:

-Aun así…- dijo Riza.

-Niña, conozco esta tierra como la palma de mi mano. Todos los años asisto a las celebraciones de la cosecha. Se prende una hoguera, se hace una fiesta con mucha comida y también se bebe mucho. Nada más- su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia.

Riza sonrió, aunque seguía sintiéndose incomoda.

-Tranquila, muchacha, en los acantilados no pasa nada de temer. Este es un buen lugar para vivir.

-Lo se- murmuro Riza-. En realidad- admitió-, no debería sacar conjeturas tan rápido. Debería saber mucho mas de este sitio antes de dar mi opinión.

- Entonces tienes que ir a ver a Layla, la encargada de la biblioteca- reconcedo Barney con una sonrisa.

-¿Layla? Tenga por seguro que iré- prometió Riza. Hizo una pausa y sonrió a la camarera, que estaba llevándole de nuevo la taza de café-. Usted mismo me ha sido de gran ayuda, Barney.

Los ojos del anciano centellaron de alegría.

-Toda mi vida he vivido aquí, niña. Cuando usted todavía no había nacido, pensaba que me gustaría alejarme de este sitio… pero me tiraba demasiado el terruño. Aquí he nacido y aquí quiero morir. ¿Cuánto tiempo va a quedarse, muchacha?

- Eh, un día o dos más, creo- murmuro Riza.

Barney se puso de pie.

- Seria un error que se marchara tan pronto. Tal vez no quiera saber, ero en cierta manera, ha regresado aquí por eso. No descansara hasta que entienda su propio pasado.

Riza sonrió débilmente, no quería discutir. Dejo algo de dinero sobre la mesa, incluida una generosa propina para la camarera y fue con Barney hasta la puerta.

Fuera encontraron a Mike, acariciando con entusiasmo al pastor ovejero, Sam, que estaba tumbado en el suelo con las cuatro patas levantadas hacia el cielo estrellado, eufórico de recibir tantas caricias.

-¡Es un perro genial!- dijo Mike entusiasmado.

- Si, un buen amigo. Un viejo amigo.

- Mike, dale las gracias al señor Canail. Ya es hora de que te vayas a la cama.

- Gracias, señor Canail- se apresuro a obedecer Mike.

-No hay nada que agradecer. Y todo el mundo me llama Barney, los mayores y los pequeños.

Mike no paro de hablar durante todo el camino de vuelta a la pensión. Estaba emocionado con Barney y Sam, el perro ovejero. Estaba emocionado con todo.

-¿Podemos quedarnos aquí un poco mas, mamá? Por favor…

A Riza le dolía la cabeza. No tenia fuerzas para discutir con su hijo. Este, además de emocionado, estaba cansado. Si le daba un escueto "no", empezaría a lloriquear y a discutir.

- Ya veremos, Mike.

Tras unos minutos, reparo en que el niño se había quedado callado. Volvió la cabeza rápidamente para mirarlo vio que se había quedado dormido.

Cuando, unos minutos después, llegaron a la pensión de Breda, Riza estaciono el coche y decidió no despertar a su hijo. Pesaba unos veintisiete kilos, y le costo levantarlo en brazos, pero consiguió que Mike no se despertara.

La puerta de la pensión estaba abierta, pero no había ni rastro de Breda. Riza subió las escaleras con el niño en brazos, y consiguió sacar la llave y abrir la puerta de su habitación. Abrió y fue hasta la pequeña habitación del fondo.

Al dejar a Mike en la cama, casi se cae ella también al colchón. Pensó que se había despertado, pero todo lo que Mike hizo fue lanzar un suspiro, ponerse de lado y acurrucarse.

Ella le quito la chaqueta, los zapatos y los pantalones, pero le dejo la camiseta y lo tapo hasta el cuello con las mantas. Lo beso y luego pago la luz de la mesilla de noche. Regreso a su habitación y, mientras cerraba la puerta de la de Mike tuvo que contener un grito. Se llevo la mano a la boca con los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de asombro y miedo.

La puerta de su habitación que daba ala pasillo de la pensaron se había quedado abierta y allí, en el umbral, había un hombre, de nuevo. Una figura alta, aterrorizante. Contuvo la respiración, pero no grito… porque lo conocía.

El dio un paso y la luz de la habitación lo ilumino.

-Bueno, Riza, ¿se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí?

Ella debería haberle dicho que no era de su incumbencia, que tenia derecho a ir a donde le pareciera… y que, al contrario, el no tenia ningun derecho a entrar en su habitación sin preguntar. Sin embargo, en lugar de decirle todo eso, cruzo las manos detrás de la espalda para esconder su temblor.

- Estoy aquí por trabajo…- empezó a decir sin mucha convicción.

-¡Anda ya!- exclamo el, con tanta brusquedad que ella retrocedió un paso.

Y luego se enfado consigo misma por permitir que la intimidara de ese modo.

- Roy, me han enviado para que haga uso informes, es un encargo, y me importa muy poco si no me crees. Es la verdad.

-¿Eh?

El corazón de Riza comenzó a latir mas deprisa según el se quitaba el abrigo. Parecía que tenia intención de quedarse…aunque ella no lo había invitado a hacerlo.

Lanzo el abrigo sobre los pies de la cama, se arremangó el jersey y metió las manos en los bolsillos sin dejar de mirarla con ojos fríos e inquisitivos.

-¿Un informe sobre este pequeño pueblo? ¿O sobre Ciudad del Este? ¡Son lugares tan importantes!

A ella no le paso desapercibido el sarcasmo y percibió que estaba enfadado.

- Tenia que venir al Este, pero prometí a Mike que lo traería a ver… el lugar donde esta enterrado su padre.

-¿Seguro?

-¡Pues claro!- le sudaban las palmas de las manos y pensó que debería decirla a Roy que se marchara de la habitación. ¡Ojala pudiera!

-¿Es que no te has enterado? Ha habido otro asesinato.

- Si- respondió con voz débil-, lo he oído.

-Largate del Este, Riza.

- Tengo que trabajar.

-¡Márchate de aquí, Riza!

-¿Me estas amenazando, Roy?

Se había equivocado al pensar que apenas había cambiado .Lo había hecho y mucho. Tenía un aspecto lúgubre y su boca daba la sensación de tensión y preocupación. Había sufrido y estaba muy tenso. Riza detecto como apretaba la mandíbula y el furioso latido de la vena en la base del cuello.

El se acerco un poco y ella apretó los dientes. Se había olvidado de la imponente que era.

No tenia ni idea de cómo iba a reaccionar Roy. Había pasado mucho tiempo. Ella había salido huyendo, era cierto, pero ella le había dejado una nota. Y el debía de haber entendido sus sentimientos sobre lo ocurrido, de modo que no debería mostrarse tan enfadado, tan hostil. No debería mirarla con esos ojos tan fríos y duros, tan despiadados. Se dio cuenta de que no conocía a ese hombre.

-Si, Riza- dijo con calma. Y la susurrante caricia de esas palabras provoco escalofríos a Riza-. Si, pequeña, te estoy amenazando. Agarra al chico y márchate de aquí.

-Yo…- fue todo lo que pudo decir. Luego se quedo muda, mirándolo fijamente, esperando.

Roy avanzo tranquilamente por la habitación y se tumbo en la cama sin dejar de mirarla- Enlazo las manos detrás de la nuca.

-Entonces… ¿crees que soy un asesino, Riza?

-No.

-Bueno, es un alivio- dijo pensativamente-. Si es verdad que lo piensas- su voz se endureció de nuevo-. En ese caso, ¿Por qué has venido?

-Te he dicho…

-Una mentira.

Por fin la rabia fue más fuerte que el inexplicable temor que la dominaba.

-No es mentira, Roy. Te invito a que llames a mi superior.

-Lo haré.

- Eres un canalla.

- Márchate, Riza.

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia, Roy.

-¿Ah, no?

-Claro que no.

-Pues si que lo es- dijo el muy serio.

Ella se rió; se sentía un poco histérica.

-¿Cómo iba a estar en peligro, Roy? ¿No estoy acaso bajo tu protección? ¿Quién iba a agredir a una amiga de Roy Mustang?- ¿Por qué no le decía, simplemente que pensaba marcharse al día siguiente?, se pregunto Riza, ¿o por que no se callaba? Volvió a reírse-. ¿O es que solo tus amigas están en peligro…, el menos cuando te han ofendido de algún modo?

El farfullo una maldición y, de repente, se incorporo con asombrosa agilidad. Por un momento Riza sintió miedo, debilidad, como si fuera a desmayarse.

El tenía las fuertes. Recordaba bien su tacto. Por dentro se puso a temblar, no sabia bien se de emoción o de miedo, si aquello era atracción o repulsión. Quería echar a correr, meterse en la habitación de Mike y cerrar la puerta con llave… y, al mismo tiempo quería acercarse a el y librarlo de la tensión que reflejaba.

Roy fue hacia ella y Riza retrocedió hasta tropezar con la puerta de la habitación de Mike que la obligo a detenerse. Se abraso la cintura.

-Ya no tengo diecisiete años, Roy Mustang. No puedes manipularme, decirme que me marche…

-La primera vez, si recuerdo bien, no te marchaste cuando te pedí que lo hicieras- le recordó.

-Mira- dijo ella, algo desesperada-, Roy, tu me ayudaste cuando lo necesitaba y te lo agradezco. Te lo agradezco mucho.

-¿En serio? Todos los demás están tratando de ponerme la soga al cuello.

Valva con educación, relajadamente. Riza compendio entonces, con toda certeza que era inocente y que a Roy le importaba un comino lo que pensara la gente porque el sabia muy bien que era inocente. Y también se dio cuenta de que, al igual que ella, no había olvidado el pasado y había cosas que no había perdonado.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11:**

Riza se dio cuenta de que Roy se estaba acercando a ella.

-¡Roy, para! ¡No tienes derecho! Tu eres el que tiene que marcharse de aquí. Esta es "mi" habitación y te estas metiendo en "mi" vida.

El se detuvo y se puso a reír, y a ella, muy a su pesar, le encanto oír esa risa. Lo más probable era que, últimamente, no se riera mucho.

-¿No te estas olvidando de algo, Riza? Como tú bien has dicho, soy Roy Mustang. Puedo hacer lo que me plazca y ahora me da la gana de… meterme en tu vida.

-Roy…

-No deberías haber venido, Riza, si de verdad no querías que me metiera en tus cosas.

-No entiendo que…

- Entonces es que o eres tonta o estas ciega. O crees que lo estoy yo.

-Yo no…

-¡Déjalo ya, quieres! Esto es de locos.

De nuevo se acercaba a ella y ahora Riza no podía seguir retrocediendo. Habría traspasado la puerta si hubiera podido, pero era imposible, de modo que lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerse muy tiesa y pegarse a la puerta.

Roy llego hasta ella, apoyo las palmas de las manos en la puerta, a ambos lados de su cabeza, y la miro fijamente.

-Tenemos que hablar, señorita Hawkeye.

-¿"Tenemos que hablar"?- sentía como la histeria se apoderaba de ella-. Roy, te han acusado de cometer un asesinato y parece como si no te importara.

-Riza- se limito a decir su nombre, nada más. Luego se pego a ella y Riza sintió su calor como si fuera una marea. Era impresionante, desde la fuerza de su mirada hasta la curva burlona de sus labios. Su aspecto siempre había sido orgulloso, fuerte. Siempre había dictado sus propias leyes, era un Mustang. Y cuando lo conoció años atrás…

Entonces se había mostrado con exquisita amabilidad y había mostrado una enorme sensibilidad hacia el dolor que ella sentía y hacia su juventud. Lo había visto enfadarse, claro, pero solo ante las injusticias. También se había mostrado implacable e inflexible… pero solo en su insistencia de que regresara a Ciudad Central. Nunca la había tocado ni se había cercado a ella como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Hasta aquella remota noche…

En ese momento los nudillos de Roy acariciaron levemente su mejilla.

-¿Por qué has venido, Riza?

-Ya te lo he dicho…

-¿Por qué?

Ella notaba que las rodillas le flaqueaban, como si se estuviera derritiendo.

-Porque si- contesto finalmente con voz áspera.

-¿Por lo que paso entre nosotros?- pregunto con dulzura, y ella empezó a temblar mas violentamente, porque en el tono de su voz descubrió la misma sensibilidad a la que una vez se había aferrado.

-Si.

Sin ser conciente de ello, había apoyado las palmas de las manos en el jersey de Roy. Notaba el calor de su piel debajo de la lana y sentía los latidos de su corazón. Noto que sus músculos estaban en tensión.

-Roy, esa noche estaba… estaba drogada.

-¿De pasión?- pregunto con cinismo-. Que excusa tan estupenda.

- ¡Eres un madito!- siseo ella-. Yo era joven, ingenua y tú me sedujiste…

-Lamento disentir- la interrumpió el. Luego su voz se volvió otra vez tierna y amable-. Yo nunca te habría tocado un solo cabello, Riza. Intente ayudarte. Eres joven, demasiado joven, pero yo tampoco soy un santo. Fuiste tu la que me sedujo a mi.

Ella noto que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza.

-Roy, esa noche paso algo raro. Creeme, estaba drogada- Riza estaba convencida de que no eran conjeturas ni imaginaciones suyas, era la verdad. Solo con volver al Este, a aquel lugar, había vuelto a convencerse.

-Esa noche hubo algo raro. Tal vez tengas razón. Tal vez…

-¡Nada de "tal vez"!- afirmo ella, furiosa-. Pero… ¿se puede saber por que estamos manteniendo esta conversación?

-Vamos a tener muchas conversaciones, Riza. Aunque no ahora. Ahora, pequeña, tú vas a marcharte de aquí.

- Nadie puede obligarme. Ni siquiera tu.

El se quedo mirándola fijamente un momento y en sus ojos brillo una curiosa mezcla de emociones antes de que el escudo de frialdad se impusiera una vez más

-Señorita Hawkeye, ya no me detiene ni su juventud ni su ingenuidad y ya no me siento obligado a protegerla, como entonces. En realidad, soy perfectamente conciente de sus mentiras y creo que no debo darle cuartel.

-No se a que…

-Claro que lo sabes. Lo sabes. Por ahora, sin embargo, márchate de aquí. Vete a casa, huye.

-No tengo porque escucharte.

-Pues deberías- su voz volvía a ser tierna, y aquello parecía una advertencia.

-No me amenaces, Roy.

-No te estoy amenazando, Elizabeth. Te lo estoy pidiendo. ¡Rogando!

Tenia la voz profunda, fascinante, pensó Riza. Había mas de orden que de ruego en ella, a pesar de que el dijera lo contrario, pero algo en el tono de esa voz atrajo su atención. Miro a Roy como si los años trascurridos se esfumaran de pronto. Como si lo conociera perfectamente.

El la toco y ella no se resistió. Tenía la mano izquierda en su nuca, los dedos enredados en su cabello. La palma de su mano derecha estaba apoyada sobre su mejilla y la obligaba a alzar la cara.

Los labios de Roy se posaron sobre los de ella.

El poder de su beso era innegable. En cuanto los labios de Roy se posaron sobre los suyos, Riza sintió la dulce persuasión. El cuerpo de Roy estaba tenso, y lo sintió estremecerse. La beso con mayor intensidad y hacia crecer en ella un anhelo que despertó en su interior las brasas del deseo.

La habían besado otros hombre, pero con drogas o sin ellas, ninguno la había besado como Roy.

Por fin se despego de el. Quería decirle algo, insultarlo por lo que había hecho, o mas bien por lo que le hacia sentir, pero no podía.

El sonrió y, por un momento, sus pestañas negras oscurecieron sus pómulos. Cuando volvió a mirarla, Riza sintió una debilidad que se apoderaba de ella y luego dio un respingo al notar al notar que el la alzaba en brazos, la depositaba en la cama y se tumbaba junto a ella.

-¡Roy!

Los ojos oscuros de este brillaron con ternura y la beso de nuevo, pero esta vez en la frente.

- Te has convertido en una mujer muy hermosa, Riza.

-Roy…

El suspiro y empezó a incorporarse, pero se detuvo. Riza sabia por que. Ella misma estaba a punto de gritarle que no se moviera. Era absurdo sin embargo. Entre ellos se interponían demasiadas cosas.

El se puso de pie y tomo su abrigo.

-¿Me vas a escuchar, Riza? Vete a casa. Por lo que mas quieras, vete a casa.

-No puedo. Tengo que averiguar lo que paso esa noche. Por que estaba drogada…

-Yo se por que- la interrumpió con voz resignada.

-¿Ah, si?

-Fue el te.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Lo llevaste a analizar?

-Paso algo raro, Riza. El te también desapareció- dijo-. Ahora ya lo sabes, así que vete a casa.

-No… no puedo.

El estaba dándole la espalda. Vacilo, se dio la vuelta y hablo.

- La casita del acantilado esta vacía, Riza. Si te quedas, me tendrás cerca. No lo dudes nunca.

-¡Eso es absurdo!- intento desdramatizar-. Todavía me asombra que te acuerdes de mi.

La expresión de Roy era ilegible.

-Te recuerdo muy bien. Y dado que has decidido volver…- se encogió de hombros.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Buenas noches, Elizabeth.

Salio y cerro de un portazo.

Riza se puso a temblar y lo único que era capas de hacer, era mirar como le temblaban las manos. Por fin se levanto.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?, se pregunto una y otra vez. A paseo el pasado, debería marcharse, el propio Roy se lo había dicho. No la quería allí. Habían pasado ocho años desde la última vez que se habían visto, pero esa ultima vez…

¿Qué habían hecho en la cama? Cierto, la habían drogado, pero incluso así no tenia sentido.

¡El estaba de acuerdo con ella!, se dijo de pronto. Los habían drogado a los dos, la droga estaba en el te que bebieron.

Riza cerro los ojos. No quería pensar, estaba cansada; iba a desvestirse y a acostarse. Debía dormir. Tenía que dejar de pensar o se volvería loca.

Era fácil acosarse, pero dormir resultaba mas complicado. Aunque se sentía cansada, no hacia mas que dar vueltas en la cama, hasta que, finalmente, se quedo dormida… y empezó a soñar.

A soñar con el pasado, un pasado que no se dejaba olvidar. Veía el acantilado y oía el gemido del viento. Soñaba con la muerte, con fantasmas, con brujas que reían con malicia…

Veía la casita del acantilado, rodeada de oscuridad, iluminada tan solo por los extraños reflejos de la luna. Se oía música, una música fúnebre, y el viento soplaba y amainaba, soplaba y amainaba…

El fuego de la chimenea estaba encendido y Michael se reía, le tomaba el pelo. La tenia abrasada y la empujaba encima de la cama mientras le hablaba de ritos ancestrales, de un sacerdote envuelto en una capa negra y con la cara cubierta por una mascara, el representante del dios…

Luego Michael desaprecia y surgía el dios con la capa negra y su mascara. Ella quería gritar, luchar, pero era incapaz de moverse de la cama. El dios la tocaba y, para vergüenza y horror suyos, ello lo deseaba…

Luego el dios se convertía en Roy Mustang, que se alzaba sobre ella en la oscuridad. Veía su cara al resplandor de la luna, su expresión era decidida. Sus rasgos manifestaban deseo y una fría determinación.

Ella lo deseaba. Quería que tocara su piel, pero cuando lo miraba de nuevo, veía otra vez la mascara. Sentía el calor de unas manos en su piel, alzándole las caderas, acariciándola…

Solo podía verle los ojos, llameantes a la luz de la luna. Ella abría los ojos, iba a gritar. Se estaba ahogando, se asfixiaba…

Riza se incorporo bruscamente en la oscuridad.

Estaba temblando. Sudaba.

Oyó el tic-tac del reloj en la mesilla. Los rayos plateados de la luna se filtraban por la ventana e iluminaban la sencilla habitación. No muy lejos, Mike dormía en su cama.

Riza volvió a echarse sobre la almohada y echo un vistazo al reloj. Eran las tres de la madrugada.

Ocho años no eran tanto tiempo, al fin y al cabo.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12:

El teléfono estaba sonando. Riza alargo una mano sin apenas despegar los parpados y levanto el auricular. Era por la mañana, la luz la molestaba en los ojos. Estaba agotada, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche.

-¿Hola?- acertó a murmurar en el auricular.

-Soy Falman, señorita Hawkeye. Vato Falman.

- ¡Ah! Buenos días, Falman.

-La he despertado, lo siento. Pero es lunes, ya sabe, y me he acordado de su hijo. He pensado que necesitaría un poco de tiempo para trabajar en sus cosas y que el chico podría venir conmigo a al escuela.

-Ah…- murmuro Riza-. Eh, gracias, Falman. Es muy considerado por su parte…- alargaba las frases mientras intentaba hacer funcionar su mente de prisa. No estaba muy segura de querer perder de vista a Mike. Ya estaba despierto, sin embargo, y se subió a la cama en un instante para abrasarla.

- ¿Quién es, mamá?

-El señor Falman.

-¿Qué quiere?

-¿Riza?- era la voz de Falman.

-Lo siento, Falman, perdóname solo un segundo- Riza puso la mano sobre el micrófono y miro a su hijo-.¿Te gustaría ir a clases hoy con el señor Falman, Mike?

-¡Genial!- Mike se bajo de la cama en un santiamén-. Voy a vestirme enseguida. Grito mientras corría a su cuarto.

Riza levanto la mano del auricular.

-Falman, Mike esta deseando ir contigo. Muchas gracias. ¿Dónde esta la escuela? ¿Lo llevo allí? 

-No, no. Pasare por la pensión dentro de, digamos, veinte minutos. Y dejare a Mike de regreso donde Breda alrededor de las tres.

Riza le dio las gracias a Falman y colgó. En realidad, le vendría bien. Así podría acercarse ala biblioteca y estaría de vuelta alas tres. Después llevara a Mike a dar un paseo por los acantilados que tantas ganas tenia de ver, y para las cinco ya estarían de regreso en al pensión.

Entonces decidiría si se quedaban un noche mas o se marchaban.

-¡Estoy listo, mama!

Los ojos de Riza miraron hacia la puerta que comunicaba los dos cuartos. Entorno los papados y sonrió levemente. Mike estaría listo… después de un repaso. El faldón de la camisa asomaba parcialmente por fuera del pantalón y los calcetines no eran del mismo par.

-Cielo, ven aquí para que te meta la camisa en el pantalón y haz el favor de cambiarte calcetines y ponerte dos que sean del mismo par.

Luego Riza silo de la cama maldiciendo en silencio a Roy Mustang. Le había costado una noche de sueño. Se lavo la cara, se cepillo los dientes y se vistió. Apenas se puso al mínimo de maquillaje y miro el reloj asombrada. Solo había trascurrido ocho minutos desde la llamada de Falman.

-Mike, baja y pregunta a Breda si puede darte de desayunar.

Breda ya tenia el desayuno listo en la mesa de la soleada cocina. Contó a Riza que Falman también lo había llamado a el para asegurarse de que Mike saliera de la casa habiendo desayunado.

Mike que normalmente tomaba para desayuno tan solo un bol de cereales, devoro, obediente, los huevos, una tostada y un poco de avena. Luego aprecio Falman.

Dejo la tasa de te en el plato al verlo entrar y se levanto para darle las gracias de nuevo. Salio fuera con Mike y con el, y se fijo satisfecha en que recordaba a su hijo que se abrochara el cinturón de seguridad. Ella se quedo junto ala ventanilla del conductor.

-Ha sido muy amable acordándose de Mike, Falman.

No tiene importancia- sus ojos centellearon-, pero admito que me encantaría que la madre del chico considerara la posibilidad de cenar conmigo uno de estas odias.

-Pues claro, encantada- dijo, sin reparar en que tal vez ese fuera su último día en el pueblo-. ¡Ah, Falman! Por cierto, ¿Cómo esta su tía? Es imperdonable por mi parte no haber preguntado antes; Dante fue tan buena conmigo cuando…

-Ella esta bien, señorita Hawkeye. Ha oído que esta en el pueblo y esta deseando verla. Sigue trabajando donde Roy, por si tienes pensado pasar a verla por la tarde. ¡Y también esta desando ver al chico!

Riza asintió con una sonrisa y se retiro para dejar partir el coche.

-¡Adiós, mamá!- grito Mike feliz, y ella agito el brazo para despedirlo.

De regreso a la pensión, se recordó que estaba allí para trabajar. Reunió su libreta de notas y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Le costo un poco mas de lo que había pensado encontrar aquel lugar, y se hubiera abofeteado por no poder indicaciones de cómo llegar antes de ponerse en camino, pero una vez que dio con ella, y que conocía a Layla, una chica joven y bonita, entusiasta y enérgica, sus esfuerzos se vieron plenamente compensados.

- Creo que tenesmo todo lo que puede querer, señorita Hawkeye- dijo la otra, emocionada con la perspectiva de ayudar a alguien a reunir información para ese trabajo. Llevo a Riza hasta el fondo del local, donde los estantes estaba desbordado de libros.

-Aquí tenemos todas las obras que hablad de este sitio y otro pueblos del Este.

-¡Lo tiene todo!- Riza se rió.

-Casi. Ah, veo que ha entrado alguien. Rebusque cuanto quiera y si puedo serle de alguna ayuda, no dude en llamarme.

Mientras Layla iba hacia la parte delantera de la tienda, Riza se quedo mirando fijamente los libros. Llevaría unos cantos para empezar.

Se obligo a comenzar su selección por los estantes del fondo. Hojeo uno y empezó a amontonar libro en el suelo.

¿Cuánto pensaba informase de esa zona?

Poco importaba lo que ella quisiera. Se encontró recopilando un montón de libros y se dirigió hasta la parte delantera de la biblioteca.

-¡Me va a encantar tenerla por aquí tan seguido!- Layla se rió.

-Bien- respondió Riza con una sonrisa-, por que si me armo un lió, así no dudare en pedirle ayuda.

Layla le dijo que estaría encantada de ayudarla.

-¿Dónde se esta quedando?

-En la pensión de Breda, por el momento- respondió Riza.

-Ah. Murmuro Layla con cierta desaprobación. Miro a Riza seriamente-. ¿Seguro que no es periodista?

Riza meneo la cabeza.

-Seguro.

Layla se encogió de hombros.

- A veces, en los pueblos, pasan cosas raras. Tenga cuidado; recientemente ha habido un asesinato.

- Ya me he enterado.

Layla seguía anotando datos y Riza se quedo callada un momento.

-¿Le parece que es peligroso que me quede por la zona?

Layla se encogió de hombros de nuevo sin apartar la vista de su trabajo.

-Bueno, todavía no han atrapado al asesino.

Riza fingió estudiar la portad de un libro.

-O sea, que usted no cree que fuera… el novio quien lo hizo.

-¿Roy Mustang? Imposible- se apresuro a afirma Layla.

Riza se dio cuenta de que una involuntaria sonrisa se formaba en sus labios y quiso abofetearse. No, a quien quería abofetear era a Roy. ¿Por qué estaba tan encantada de que una mujer creyera en su inocencia?

-¿Por qué esta tan convencida?- pregunto finalmente.

-No hay pruebas contra el. Y su ama de llaves, jura y perjura que, a la hora del crimen, estaba sentado en su despacho.

- He oído que comparan este asesinato con otro ocurrido hace unos años- aventuro Riza.

- Ah, si, Mary Browne- dijo Layla con desden-. Fue un crimen que nunca se resolvió, y algunos también trataron de echarle le culpa a Roy. Y todo por que esa chica había ido diciendo por ahí que el niño era de el. Le aseguro que por aquí nadie se lo creyó.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque es imposible- afirmo Layla la cabo de un instante-. Tendría que conocernos mejor para entendernos, me imagino- dijo con pesar-. No cuadra con Roy, no es su estilo. Es un hombre de carácter, si, y a las mujeres les resulta irresistible…, pero es un Mustang, ¿comprende?- ofreció a Riza una amplia sonrisa-. Ha vivido mucho tiempo aquí como lo hizo su padre, su abuelo, etc… y todo el mundo lo respeta. Es algo innato en la gente de por aquí. Ya se que suena extraño, pero es así. La gente los respete y ellos los ayudan a todos.

-Suena como si lo considerara un héroe, Layla. Doy por sentado que lo conoce.

-¡Claro que lo conozco! Durante años estuve enamorada de el. Estaba loca por el. Era guapo, inteligente, importante y algo misterioso.

-¿Y nunca…?

Layla se rió.

-Fue el quien nunca quiso. Y por eso estoy segura que lo de Mary Browne. Roy ha salido con muchas chicas, pero nuca con muchacha de la zona, por ejemplo Susan Accorn, ¿me explico?

-Creo que si.

-De todas formas, si le interesa lo de los asesinatos, pásese por el otro lado de la biblioteca. Guardan todas las crónicas de los periódicos.

-Gracias- murmuro Riza-. Tal vez vaya- tomo la bolsa con sus libros. Haciendo un esfuerzo para sujetar el peso y se despidió de Layla. Nada de "Tal vez", sabía perfectamente que iría a la biblioteca.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13:**

El joven bibliotecario no se mostró tan cordial como Layla. Al parecer, no aprobaba que gente de otras ciudades husmearan en sus periódicos, pero, cualquiera que fuera su opinión, oriento a Riza en la dirección correcta.

No le coto encontrar artículos que hablaran sobre el asesinato de Susan Acoorn, dado que era una historia reciente, y esas crónicas daban muchos mas detalles que lo que había leído en Central. Se entero de que el cuerpo de Susan Acoorn estaba desnudo cuando lo encontraron, aunque sin señales de abuso sexual. Se hablaba también de la indignación de la familia, que estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de encontrar al asesino.

Las palabras del periódico se volvieron borrosas. Parecía como si los periodistas realmente quisieran ver a Roy colgado, pero ella sabia que era inocente, igual que lo sabia Layla. En ese caso, sin embargo, alguien tenía que ser el asesino

Riza empezó a revisar de nuevo los documentos. El pasado fue desfilando ante sus ojos hasta que retrocedió ocho años.

Allí, en letras de imprenta, estaba la muerte de Michael: _Un muchacho muera al despeñarse por los acantilados_. Era una historia triste, que hablaba del amor que Michael sentía por el Este y de su trágico final. Se referían a ella como la afligida y jovencísima prometida.

No se detuvo mucho en la historia. Era demasiado doloroso.

Continúo la búsqueda y encontró todos los artículos sobre el asesinato de Mary Browne. Como era comprensible, en su momento no se había ocupado mucho del tema.

Respiro hondo y contuvo la respiración cuando llego al párrafo donde se describía al cadáver de la chica. A Mary Browne también la habían encontrado desnuda, pero, también en ese caso, a pesar de que la habían degollado, no había señales de abuso sexual. No se había encontrado el móvil del crimen, y, aunque el caso seguía oficialmente abierto, leyendo entre líneas, Riza llego a la conclusión de que la policía creía que el crimen había sido obra de un lunático de paso por la zona. Sin duda el hombre en cuestión estaría ya encerrado en algún malcomió, cumpliendo condena por otros crímenes.

Riza miro el reloj t comprobó lo deprisa que había pasado la hora. Si no empezaba a recoger, no estaría de regreso a tiempo para recibir a Mike cunado Falman pasara a dejarlo.

A pesar de que se había mostrado un poco brusco, agradeció la bibliotecario la ayuda que le haba prestado. Mientras hablaban, se fijo en que en un extremo de la biblioteca, delante e un panel de exposiciones, se había congregado un grupo de gente.

-¿Qué es eso de allí?- quiso saber Riza.

-Tenemos una pequeña exposición- contesto el joven sin prestar mucha atención mientras revisaba una pila de libros- Si le interesa la historia, baya a echar una ojeada. Hay una señora guiando al grupo.

Riza sabia que se estaba haciendo muy tarde, pero la tentación era grande. Decidió echar un vistazo rápido antes de regresar a la pensión.

La gente se arremolinaba alrededor de una joven que estaba describiendo los objetos expuestos. Riza se olvido del tiempo, se unió al grupo y escucho con interés.

Había una selección de figuras vestidas con ropas de época… Riza saco su libreta y empezó a tomar notas El grupo se movió y ella alzo la vista.

Noto como, si de repente, soplara un viento frió.

La voz de la guía se desvaneció y ella vio la ultima vitrina de la exposición, al fondo del pasillo, sola, aislada.

La figura estaba envuelta en una capas descolorida por el paso del tiempo. En alguna época, sin duda había sido negra, pero ahora su color era de un verde marronaceo, comido por la luz. Llevaba una mascara que ocultaba el rostro. Tenía el mismo tono desvaído que la capa, pero conservaba algunas marcar rojas y doradas, restos de la policromía original. Los ojos estaban vacíos, huecos: agujeros cavernosos que eran la esencia del mal.

En una ocasión había visto un dibujo del dios de la mascara en un libro de Michael. Y en sus pesadillas lo había vuelto a ver miles de veces.

¡Pero ahora parecía tan real! Se puso a temblar y noto que se le hacia un nudo en la garganta. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

-…fue, para nuestros ancestro, un símbolo asociado a la fertilidad. Fertilidad para las cosechas, sin las cuales no podían sobrevivir. Fertilidad para la raza. Los prisioneros de guerra eran sacrificados a menudo en ceremonias rituales, pero convertirse en la esposa del dios se consideraba un gran honor. La mujer elegida alumbraba aun niño que se convertía en el "dios" de la generación siguiente. Que hubiera que derrabar sangre no significaba demasiado. Era sacrificada para alimentar a la madre tierra, pero esa muerte se consideraba un privilegio.

La joven siguió hablando pero Riza no deseaba oír nada mas. Se le cayó el lápiz y ni siquiera se dio cuenta, sino que se apresuro a salir de la biblioteca.

Cuando llego al coche ya se sentía mejor, como si hubiera recuperado la cordura. Era absurdo que una figura vestida con harapos la asustara tanto. De acuerdo, había tenido alunas pesadillas con un enmascarado como aquel, pero su imaginación era muy vivida y se apoderaba de ella en sueños. Todo tenía una explicación, ella era muy joven cuando murió Michael y, justo antes de su muerte, habían estado hablando de ritos ancestrales y sacrificios. Esa conversación había calado hondo en su subconsciente.

Y, aunque le resultaba violente tener que admitirlo, la primera vez que había visto a Roy Mustang en los acantilados, había sentido una profunda atracción por el. Como estaba enamorada de Michael, para su moralidad resultaba inaceptable reconocer esa atracción, así que lo había convertido en algo diabólico para disculparse a si misma.

Cuando estaba llegando a la pensión la salto otra idea. Pede que fuera joven e impresionable, que estuviera sola y herida, pero incluso tomando en consideración la amabilidad y preocupación que haba mostrado Roy, así como la atracción que existía entre ellos, ella había querido muchísimo a Michael. Por muy atraída que se sintiera por Roy, no se habría lanzado a la cama con el en aquel momento; tal vez, ni siquiera un años después. La habían drogado. Ignoraba el por que; nada de lo que se le ocurría tenia sentido, pero así había sido. Lo sabia, y sabia que Roy también lo sabía.

Llegaba tarde.

Vio el coche de Falman aparcado junto al camino. Estaciono junto a el, y bajo corriendo hacia la pensión, pero antes de llegar, oyó unas risas provenientes de la parte trasera. La risa de Mike. Rodeo la casa.

Allí encontró a Mike y a Falman con Breda y Barney Canail. Mike se reía por que Falman estaba en el suelo, intentando arrancar una pelota de goma de entre los dientes del pastor ovejero.

Este fue el primero en verla.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Hawkeye- saludo.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano para saludar al grupo y se dirigió hacia ellos disculpándose.

-Siento mucho llagar tarde. El tiempo…

-¡Riza Hawkeye!- Falman se rió-. No ha llegado ni cinco minutos tarde y, además, tener a Mike con nosotros nos ha alegrado el día.

- A Sam, desde luego- confirmo Barney y se agacho para rascarle las orejas al perro-. ¿Qué tal la visita a la biblioteca? ¿Ha sido de provecho?

Riza miro sus ojos color verde agua in saber si la pregunta tenia dobles intenciones. Era casi como si Barney esperara que hubiera descubierto algo; algo no precisamente relacionado con lo que ocurría en el Este.

- Muy interesante. Muchas gracias por el dato.

Tal vez Barney hubiera imaginado que Layla la mandaría al otro lado de la biblioteca y que allá se toparía con la figura del dios enmascarado.

Estaba dejando que su imaginación fuera demasiado lejos. Los sueños no podía controlarlos pero se negaba a dejarse arrastrar por la histeria en pleno día.

-Mike, ¿te ha gustado la escuela? ¿Qué has estudiado?

-Muchas matemáticas. Se me daba bien, de verdad. ¡Pregúntale al señor Falman!

Riza lo beso y el revolvió el cabello, luego sonrió a Falman.

-Ha sido un alumno excelente. Los demás estaba encantados de que haya venido, y nos ha dado una clase sobre ciudad Central.

-Ahora que ha vuelto, muchacha- dijo Barney Canail mientras se ponía de pie-. Breda y yo estábamos pensando en un a tomar algo.

-Mamá va a llevarme a los acantilados- anuncio Mike.

-Hace un día muy bonito para dar un paseo- dijo Falman-. Te lo vas a pasar muy bien- luego se giro hacia Riza-. ¿Quieres que lo recoja mañana por la mañana?

-Me… me parece un abuso.

-No importa, en serio. No me cuesta nada.

Por un momento Riza se sintió incomoda, como si estuviera perdiendo el control de la situación. Como si una fuerza invisible la estuviera empujando. Aquello era ridículo.

-Gracias, Falman. Estupendo- dijo.

- Entonces nos vemos mañana por la mañana, muchacha- dijo Falman alegremente. Hizo una inclinación de cabeza en señal de despedida y agito la mano para decir adiós a Breda y a Barney. Luego se alejo, doblo la esquina de la casa y se marcho silbando.

Mike empezó a tirarle de la manga.

-¿Podemos ir ahora a los acantilados, mamá? Me lo has prometido.

-Si, cielo, vamos- miro a Breda y a Barney. ¿Por qué la estaba mirando así?-. Tal vez nos veamos mas tarde en el pueblo- murmuro.

-Si, lo mas probable. Que lo pases bien, Mike- respondió Barney.

La sonrisa de Riza estaba cargada de tensión. Agito la mano y se marcho por donde Falman.

Mike se subió ansioso al coche sin dejar de parlotear, contándole cosas de los otros niños. Riza le respondía con monosílabos, no parecía que Mike quisiera mas.

Llegaron enseguida. Demasiado. Y por mucho que quisiera pensar con lógica, el corazón le pesaba.

Nada había cambiado. Nada.

Al final de la tortuosa carretera estaba la pequeña casita, blanca, con tejado de paja negra. Había muchas flores silvestres y, detrás de la casa, la hierba y la maleza lo cubrían todo. El viento las agitaba, las tumbaba y luego las encrespaba, como un océano verde, malva y azul. A izquierda y derecha se extendían los fértiles valles con sus bosques sombríos, intrigantes que invitaban a explorar secretos.

Donde acababa el verde, empezaban los acantilados. Altos, escarpados, salpicados de rocas y piedras, caían hacia el mar que se extendía a sus pies. El cielo gris, con algunas nubes caprichosas, los dominaba. Riza sabia que si miraba hacia abajo, vería las olas rompiendo en las rocas, levantando una espuma cristalina que reflejaba los rayos del sol que conseguían filtrarse entre las nubes. El rugido de las olas se mezclaba con el gemido del viento; los pájaros marinos graznaban y la imagen seria la misma de ocho años atrás.

Y de siglos atrás.

Riza ni siquiera se había dado cuanta de que había estacionado el coche a un lado del camino que conducía a la casa. Estaba sentada con las manos entrelazadas en el regazo, temblando. Se había olvidado del frió que podía llegar a hacer en los acantilados.

-¿Mamá?

Ella se volvió hacia Mike, que la miraba con curiosidad y preocupación.

-¿Puedo bajar?

-Claro. Es que… hace frió. ¿Seguro que esa chaqueta te abriga lo suficiente?

-Siii. No tengo nada de frió.

Riza asintió a bajo mientras oía la puerta del pasajero cerrarse de un portazo. No había cerrado la suya sino que se apoyaba en ella y miraba fijamente la casita… y los acantilados que se extendían tras ella. El pasado.

-------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, ultimo chap de la semana, espero les haya gustado y que la historia ya se vaya entendiendo mas. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y a las que les dejan su opinión. Que estén bien y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14:**

La primera vez, había llegado allí de noche. Soplaba muchísimo viento y el cielo estaba negro, a excepción de la luna llena que arrojaba luces y sombras misteriosas sobre la tierra. Le había parecido que ese sitio tenía vida propia. A veces parecía solitario, desolado, melancólico; otras, parecía salvaje y amenazador, como si estuviera esperando para atrapar a los incautos.

Acechando.

Allí, siempre haba tenido la sensación de que la observaban, como si las rocas y los árboles del bosque tuvieran ojos, como si estuvieran vivos y siguieran atentamente sus movimientos…

Riza se reprendió. Estaba dotando de personalidad a un pedazo de roca, que ridiculez. Nunca le habían dado miedo los acantilados. Había paseado por allí muchas veces después de la muerte de Michael.

Cerró la puerta y empezó a andar con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos.

-¿Vienes?- pregunto a Mike.

Este asintió y corrió a su lado. Ella le paso un brazo por los hombros.

- Tienes que prometerme que no vas a acercarte al borde- dijo, como haría cualquier madre.

Mike respondió con un pequeños suspiro, al igual que cualquier niño cuyos padres parecen creer que ser niño equivale a carecer de inteligencia.

Mike se arrebujo bien en la chaqueta.

-Hace mucho viento- dijo.

- Si, mucho- reconoció Riza. Miro al cielo. Vio las nubes, que estaba cubriendo el cielo. Oscurecería antes de lo que pensaba. Eran nubes de tormenta, no había duda.

-¿Podemos entrar en la casa?- pregunto Mike con curiosidad.

-No. Seguro que la puerta esta cerrada.

- Ah.

Riza no sabia si su respuesta lo había decepcionado o no.

Pasaron por delante y todo parecía exactamente como ocho años atrás, incluida la figura de un hombre en la parte de la colina que cubría la hierba y que conducía al traidor saliente de roca.

El corazón se le paro por un instante, sus pasos se detuvieron un segundo, peo continuo andando al darse cuenta de que casi había esperado que Roy estuviera allí, que habría sido una decepción no encontrarlo.

-Es el señor del cementerio- murmuro Mike emocionado.

-Si, ya lo veo- dijo Riza.

En ese momento Roy se giro hacia ellos. Tenia las piernas firmemente separadas; conocía bien los peligros de los acantilados y del viento. Este le echaba a la cara el cabello, y el también tenia las manso metidas en los bolsillos. Estaba muy quieto y los miraba mientras se acercaban. El viento agitaba la bufanda de lana que llevaba al cuello y luego la dejaba caer sobre el jersey.

Sus ojos se posaron en Riza mientras se acercaban a el, pero su mirada no ofrecía ninguna explicación o disculpa. Hasta que no estuvieron delante de el, no parpadeo. Luego bajo los ojos hacia Mike.

- Hola, Michael Patrick McHennessy. Así que has venido a ver nuestros acantilados…

Mike asintió con avidez.

Roy alzo la vista de nuevo hacia ella. Había en ellos una cierta curiosidad, y también regocijo.

-¿Les importa si los acompaño?- aunque hizo esa pregunta miando a Mike, Riza sabia que era a ella a quien estaba dirigida.

-¿Importarnos? ¡No!- respondió Mike radiante.

Roy le puso a Mike una mano en el hombro y los dos empezaron a caminar delante de ella. Ella los seguía a unos paso de distancia.

Oyó que Roy contaba a su hijo cosas sobre ese lugar.

-¿Tu siempre has vivido aquí?- pregunto Mike a Roy.

-No siempre, pero la mayor parte del tiempo.

Al cabo de unos minutos estaban al borde de los acantilados. Abajo se veía el agua que se abalanzaba sobre la base del acantilado, formando remolinos, azotando las rocas y dejando, al retirarse, pequeños charcos que resplandecían con los débiles rayos que conseguían atravesar las nubes.

Riza contemplo con agrado que Roy había colocado a Mike a uno metros de la parte donde la roca descendía suavemente, en vez de llevarlo a la cortada. También advirtió al niño que no debía acercarse a esa parte.

-Ya lo se- respondió Mike solemnemente-. Mi padre se mato ahí.

Roy no contesto. Riza se sintió incomoda y se retiro unos pasos con la mirada clavada en el suelo, pero noto que Roy la observaba. No necesitaba mirarlo para saber que la estaba observando.

El se inclino, recogió del suelo un puñado de guijarros y lanzo uno por el borde del acantilado. El torbellino de espuma lo trago. Luego le dio los guijarros a Mike.

Este sonrió encantado y Roy retrocedió unos pasos hasta colocarse al lado de Riza. La miro y a ella le pareció ver un brillo de ternura en sus ojos. Sabia que el buscaba descubrir los cambios que el paso del tiempo había inflingido en su rostro. No le importaba, era como si volvieran a conocerse, como si los años que los habían cambiado a los dos y los habían alejado se esfumaran de pronto.

- Llevo aquí la mitad del día, esperando- dijo Roy.

Ella intento comportarse con naturalidad y se encogió de hombros.

- Si querías verme, solo tenias que llamarme.

-Lo he hecho, pero avisan salido.

- He ido a la biblioteca- Riza vacilo y, cuando volvió a hablar, había una nota de reproche en su voz-. Estoy trabajando, ¿sabes?- dijo en tono desafiante.

El sonrió.

-Te creo.

-¿Has llamado a mi superior?- no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta, pero lo hizo sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

El no respondió, sino que se sentó en la hierba, arrancando una ramita y empezó a mascarla. Riza exhaló un suspiro de exasperaron y se sentó a su lado.

Notaba un dolor en el corazón. El le había rogado que regresara a Central, que se marchara de allí, pero también había dicho que tenían que hablar. ¿Sospecharía algo? Tenia una sensación extraña, como si el fuera una especia de depredador y ella, su única presa.

-¿Has llamado?- repitió, irritada.

- No se quien es tu superior, ¿verdad?

-¡Pues estoy haciendo un informe sobre el Este!

-No lo dudo.

-Sobre como se estaba dando las cosas por aquí- le espeto.

El continuaba sonriendo. El viento empezó a gemir, a proferir su lamento encantado.

- En ese caso, te debería interesar la celebración de la cosecha. Puedes presenciar… los ritos paganos.

-¡Cállate, Roy!

El frunció el ceño.

-¿Que es lo que te pasa? Estaba bromeando. Solo se trata de una fiesta.

-¿En serio?

-Pues claro.

-Ay, Roy…- suspiro con impaciencia-. ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

-¿De que se supone que debo darme cuenta?

- Roy, tu mismo me dijiste ayer que había droga en el te.

- Si, Riza. Pero no veo ningún mal en ello.

Ella se puso de pie de un salto.

-¿Ah, no? Bueno, no eres tu el que tiene que cargar sobre su conciencia con el peso de algo tan horrible.

-¡Claro que pesa en mi conciencia!- replico el incorporándose también y mirándola con enfado. Entrecerró los ojos y su sonrisa se hizo tensa-. Y no fue nada horrible. Consideraciones morales aparte, a mi me encanto.

-¿De que están discutiendo?

La voz de Mike desvió la atención de Riza y el enfado de esta se esfumo. Se giro en redondo, asombrada de cómo había podido olvidar lo cerca que estaba su hijo.

-De nada- se apresuro a asegurarle.

-¡Y de todo!- Roy se rió. Se acuclillo junto a Mike y lo agarro por los hombros-. ¿Qué te parecería cenar en mi casa?

-¡Genial!- respondió Mike, emocionado con la idea.

-¡No vamos a ir!- protesto Riza.

-Claro que si- dijo Roy.

Mike la miro con ojos esperanzados y Roy tampoco aparto la vista de ella. Todavía sujetaba por los hombros a Mike, como si tuviera el poder de llevárselo, de alejarlo de ella.

"Debería decirle que se fuera de paseo", pensó Riza, furiosa, pero vacilo y la garganta se le quedo seca.

-Podrías haberme preguntado primero- dijo, por fin con frialdad.

-¡Podemos ir, podemos ir! ¡Genial, genial!- Mike, entusiasmado, empezó a correr entre la maleza y la hierba.

Roy se encogió de hombros sin amilanarse por el reproche.

-Dante quiere verte; también ella va a quedarse a cenar- dudo un momento y luego dijo con dulzura-: Tienes que venir, Riza.

Ella bajo la vista. Tenia las palmas de las manso húmedas de sudor y el corazón le latía mas deprisa de lo habitual. Había algo poderoso allí, un poder que la rastraba hacia el pasado. El poder de las colinas y los acantilados; el poder del viento que susurraba, gemía y murmuraba de mil maneras que debía quedarse…

Allí encontraría las respuestas que buscaba y… allí estaba Roy.

Lo miro a los ojos. Eran muy oscuros. Al igual que los bosques que los rodeaban, sus secretas profundidades imponían. Y, además, el parecía saber exactamente lo que ella estaba pensando. Se estaba divirtiendo y una leve sonrisa lo delato.

-Yo también quería ver a Dante- dijo con un exagerado suspiro de resignación-. Y me imagino que en alguna parte tenemos que cenar.

Roy se rió.

-¿Eso es un "si"? Bueno, muchas gracias, señorita Hawkeye. Un detalle por su parte- dio media vuelta y echo a andar.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Riza lo siguió.

Roy alcanzo a Mike y le preguntó por el viaje desde Central a Cuida del Este. Escucho atentamente se orgullos relato de su día en una escuela del Este.

Roy se detuvo al llegar a la casita. Saco algo de su bolsillo y se lo puso a Riza en al palma de la mano.

Ella se quedo mirando lo que le había dado. Era una llave.

-Es de la casita- dijo Roy.

La miro de nuevo a los ojos con una intensidad que hizo que ella se estremeciera. Luego una sensación calida y voluble se apodero de sus miembros. El le había dicho que se marchara; sin embargo, estaba tratando de retenerla.

-¿De la casita?- murmuro ella, como una tonta.

-Si- respondió el lacónicamente-. Es mía, ya lo sabes.

-No, no lo sabia, se dijo Riza.

-¡Como no! No se como no lo pensé antes si eres dueño de tantas cosas en este lugar- murmuro. Se apresuro a buscar a Mike con la mirada. Si hijo iba hacia el coche, así que bajo la voz y dijo con vehemencia-: Pero no el mió, Roy Mustang.

El la garro de un brazo y tiro de ella hacia si cuando ella quiso ir tras su hijo.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Ni siquiera de una parte de ti?

Su voz, susurrante y áspera, profunda, era de lo mas insinuante. Muy a su pesar, Riza se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando y se zafo.

Vio que Roy alcanzaba a Mike a la altura del coche. Los dos charlaban animadamente, como si ella no existiera. Riza se abrazó por los hombros. El viento soplaba a su alrededor y ella notaba como si sus garras grises quisieran apoderarse de ella.

Se llevo las manos a las mejillas. Creía que era una mujer madura, pero seguía sin estar a al altura de Roy Mustang. A la altura de su fortaleza, de su voluntad, de su determinación.

Ni tampoco a la altura de la atracción que despertaba en ella, en sus sentidos… y en su corazón.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15:**

-Bueno- dijo por fin Roy mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de su silla, sonriendo-, ¿y que has estado haciendo estos últimos ocho años?

Riza dio un sorbo a su café. Roy había formulado la pregunta en el mismo tono que habría utilizado para preguntarle que había hecho la semana anterior.

-No demasiado- murmuro y se encogió de hombros.

El arqueo con cinismo una ceja y ella bajo la vista. La asombraba lo cómoda que se sentía en aquel lugar. La casa de la familia de Roy Mustang. En una ocasión, Roy la había contado que toda su familia había vivido allí y que no tenia mucho deseos de dejar aquel lugar. No podía dejar lo que era.

Y lo entendía ya que era una casa muy bonita, se dijo Riza. Hacia ocho años le había encantado y ahora seguía pensando lo mismo. Se pregunto si también habría hechizado a Susan Acoorn.

La antigua sala casi no había sufrido cambios. La mesa del comerlo y sus sillas de madera tallada, de respaldo alto, dominaban la habitación desde una suave tarima. Delante de la chimenea, las mismas butacas donde en una ocasión se había sentado con el doctor Marco, Liam Grady, Dante y Roy, donde le habían dicho que debía decidir que hacer con el cuerpo de Michael.

Tembló un poco y dejo la taza en el plato. Esa sala despertaba en ella muchos recuerdos, pero era agradable estar de nuevo allí. El fuego de la chimenea calentaba el ambiente y el café había suavizado un poco sus nervios. Dante estaba enseñando la casa a Mike y Roy y ella estaban solos. Curiosamente, actuaban como viejos amigos que hubieran estado mucho tiempo separados.

-¿Riza? ¿Me oyes?

-Si, si, estos ocho años… -murmuro ella volviéndose al presente-. Termine mis estudios, viví con mi abuelo en ciudad Central y luego empecé a ayudarle en su trabajo, un poco de todo.

-Suena muy simple para ocho años.

Riza se encogió de hombros.

-Una vida sencilla.

-Se te ha olvidado mencionar que tuviste un hijo- le recordó.

-Ah, si, Mike. Bueno, es obvio, ¿no?- murmuro Riza, súbitamente fascinada por su taza de café. Levanto la vista hacia Roy y sonrió-. Mike transformó mi vida en algo muy sencillo: trabajar y cuidar de el.

-No te has casado- era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

-No- Riza vacilo. Ahora le tocaba preguntar a ella-.¿Y que me dices de ti?- murmuro por fin.

-Bueno, yo asesino a alguien cada equis años- dijo el secamente.

-¡Roy!- se escandalizo Riza-. ¡No tiene gracia!

-A eso te referías, ¿no?

Su tono era más fuerte. Señal de enfado. Peor así, se dijo Riza irritada. No pensaba andarse con circunloquios, porque entonces no obtendrías las respuestas que necesitaba.

-Muy bien- dijo finalmente-. Tal vez fuera a eso a lo que me refería. ¿Quieres que hablemos de ello?

-No tengo un especial interés.

-Roy…

-He dicho que no me interesa especialmente, pero si tienes preguntas, adelante. Pregunta. Bien sabe Dios que ya he respondido muchas.

-Bueno, la verdad es que resulta raro- dijo Riza a la defensiva-. Tu prometida ha muerto hace un mes y no pareces muy afligido.

El se quedo mirándola un rato con rostro inexpresivo. Luego entrecerró levemente los ojos.

-Recuerdo cierto episodio, señorita Hawkeye, cuando su prometido no llevaba tanto tiempo encerrado, en el que, desde luego, usted no se mostró como una muchacha afligida.

Ella se ruborizo. Tuvo que contenerse para no borrar de una bofetada la arrogancia de su gesto.

-¡Sabes muy bien que estaba muy afligida!

El se encogió de hombros y levanto una mano con aire ausente.

-Bueno, de eso hace ya mucho tiempo, ¿no?

Ella debería haber dicho algo desdeñoso para cerrar el incidente, pero, en lugar de hacerlo, sus palabras sonaron como si intentara defenderse de la acusación.

-Me drogaron, tu mismo lo has admitido. Yo nunca habría…

De repente, el se inclino sobre la mesa. Sus ojos oscuros le lanzaron una mirada penetrante.

-¿Seguro?- susurro Roy.

-Yo… -se le quebró la voz y se ruborizó de nuevo. Se sentía como si el pudiera ver en su interior, como si notara el efecto devastador y sensual que provocaba en las mujeres. En ella-.¡No!- le espeto.

Debía ser el mejor chiste que Roy Mustang oía desde hacia mucho tiempo. Se echó a reír a carcajadas, y el brillo que ilumino sus ojos era abierto y cordial.

-No se quien te has creído que eres- dijo ella bajando la voz al recordar que su hijo andaba por allí y posiblemente podía oírlos.

Roy acerco sus ojos centelleantes a los de ella.

-¿Ah, no?- pregunto divertido-. Imaginate. Tú sales corriendo y yo dejo que te marches. Debería haber revuelto cielo y tierra hasta dar contigo.

A Riza no le gusto el tono tan raro con el que dijo aquello; no sabia si se estaba burlando de ella o no.

-Era muy joven y había sufrido mucho- dijo Riza, luchando por dominarse y no alzar la voz-. Tu eras mayor, tenias mas experiencia en la vida, y sabias muy bien que allí había algo raro. Tu…- la Riza de Roy volvió a interrumpirla. Nunca había visto a alguien reírse con tantas ganas.

-¡Riza! Cuando encuentras a una mujer muy atractiva sonriéndote en un baño de espuma, desnuda como Dios la trajo el mundo, es difícil hacerse el desentendido. Aunque yo lo intente; hasta que…- el se encogió de hombros-. Aguante bastante tiempo, hasta que tú me echaste los brazos al cuello y me arrastraste a la cama. Eras tu la que insistías.

-Pero… -intento responder ella débilmente.

-Es un poco como el hipnotismo, ¿no crees? Si no era algo que deseabas hacer…

-¡Roy!

-Bueno, esta vez no habrá drogas de por medio, ¿verdad?

Había formulado la pregunta sin reírse, pero había una nota de regocijo en su voz y Riza seguía sin saber si hablaba en serio o no.

-No habrá otra vez.

-Yo creo que si… y tu también.

A Riza se le seco la garganta de repente. Bajo la vista temerosa de que el adivinara que ella también sabia la verdad.

-Roy- dijo con voz suave, muy erguida-, escúchame, por favor. No niego que tu me atrajeras- "y que me sigas atrayendo" confeso para sus adentros-, pero estuve muy enamorada de Michael. No habría traicionado su recuerdo de ese modo, creo que tu también lo sabes. Y por eso me marché sin despedirme, Roy. Era muy joven y me sentía muy confundida para afrontar la situación. ¿Por qué alguien me echo droga en el te?

El se inclino sobre la mesa y le acaricio suavemente la palma de la mano.

-Riza, estoy seguro de que nadie pretendía hacerte daño.

-Dante me dio ese te.

El asintió. Obviamente lo sabía. Dante había tratado a Riza como a una hija en aquella época tan triste, y aquella misma noche se había puesto a llorar al verla llegar con Mike.

-Dante no te haría daño, te adora.

-Ya lo se, pero tal vez en el te había algo que se suponía que me ayudaría a relajarme.

-También lo pensé. Incluso se lo pregunte, pero Dante me dijo que no sabia nada.

-¿Y tu lo dejaste estar?

-Si, Riza. Nadie quiso hacerte daño; simplemente, alguien trato de hacer que olvidaras tus penas.

-Ay, Roy, ¡estas ciego si piensas así!

El vacilo y luego le dirigió una mirada penetrante. Ella sintió un estremecimiento que descendía por su abdomen.

-No, Riza, no lo creas.

-Roy, debería preocuparte…

-Me preocupa.

-¡Deberían preocuparte los asesinatos!

-No estoy envuelto en ellos.

-Roy, ¿Qué le paso a tu prometida? He oído que se habían peleado justo antes de que la asesinaran.

El ya no la miraba, sus ojos contemplaban el fuego que ardía al otro lado de la sala. Respondió distraídamente.

-Si, nos peleamos.

-¡Por que? ¿Cuál fue el motivo? ¿Quería romper su compromiso? ¿O querías tú? ¿Qué pasaba?

El la miro de reojo.

-Esta usted perfectamente preparada para unirse a la policía, señorita Hawkeye.

Ella no se sonrojo esa vez, ni se echo atrás.

-Roy, por favor, contéstame.

El se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo, he contestado a todo el mundo. Nos peleamos por la noticia.

-¿La noticia?

El la miro tranquilamente, a sus labios asomo una sonrisa triste.

-No entiendes que no ande por ahí como alma en pena, ¿verdad? Fue un golpe cuando me entere de lo de Susan, pero yo no le había pedido que se casara conmigo.

Riza se estremeció. Todo aquello le resultaba familiar. ¿Acaso no le había negado también, en otra época, haber tenido relaciones íntimas con Mary Browne?


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16:**

-Pero estaban… estaban…

-Teníamos una relación, si. Conocí a Susan hace un tiempo. Ella era una mujer muy agradable y me sentía atraído por ella.

-Pero no querías casarte, solo tener una ventura.

El se rió. Un risita quebradiza, como de hojas secas.

-Ya te estas imaginado algo terrible. ¿Iba a pasarme la vida suspirando por tu regreso? No me he casado porque no he conocido a ninguna mujer con quien haya deseado pasar el resto de mi vida. A pesar de lo mucho que me gusta el sexo débil.

-¿Quieres dejarlo ya?

-¿Dejar que?

-De hablar… ¡como un hombre!

El parecía sorprendido y luego sonrió.

-No ibas a decir eso, ¿verdad?

-¡No! Iba a decir como un gran señor. Pero continua, anda.

-Esta bien. Como te decía, la había conocido hacia un tiempo. Salíamos juntos a menudo y le pedía que viniera a pasar el fin de semana conmigo aquí. Llegamos por separado por que yo me vi obligado a hacer un pequeño viaje por temas de trabajo. Cuando me felicitaron por mi próxima boda me regrese de inmediato a casa, y resulto que Susan había empezado a rectorarla. Y ya se había presentado a un buen numero de vecinos.

-¿Y?

-Nos peleamos, una pelea dura- hizo una mueca-. Me gustaba Susan: era divertida, apasionada, disfrutaba de la vida… Pero también podía mostrarse cruel, vengativa… y mimada. Le gustaba jugar con la gente. Yo creo que formaba parte de su colección. La atraía la idea de añadirme a su corte de pretendientes… tenias bastantes, ¿no lo sabias?

-No- dijo Riza-. Y tampoco me fió de todo lo que dicen por ahí- lo miro a los ojos-. Por eso te pregunto.

-Muy típico de ti- dijo el con cierta amargura-. Hay que dar una posibilidad a todo el mundo.

-Si quieres verlo de ese modo…

El se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, pues ya te he contestado. Susan no podía creer que hubiera un hombre que no cayera a su pies y le agradeciera que se casara con el. También deba de pensar que los hombres eran sacos de boxeo. Me abofeteo; me dejo un par de arañazos en la mejilla.

-¿Y?- inquirió Riza tragando saliva.

-Y luego la mataron. Pero no fui yo.

Riza se quedo mirándolo sin decir nada.

-¿Me crees?- le preguntó el. Parecía como si se divirtiera.

-Si. No… no estaría aquí si no te creyera- ¿era eso verdad? ¿O estaría allí solo porque el se lo había pedido? ¿Lo seguiría al borde del abismo solo porque poseía aquel atractivo irresistible… y fatal? No quería pensar eso. Prefería creer que lo único que le interesaba era la verdad.

El sonrió y bajo la vista.

-Entonces, ¿quien la mato?- pregunto Riza.

Roy dejo escapar un bufido de irritación.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? ¿Te parece que el asesino va a venir a entregarme su confesión? Tal vez alguno de sus pretendientes… No lo se. Susan era muy capas de crearse enemigos.

-¡Roy! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan indiferente? Hace ocho años mataron a otra chica, la misma noche de la muerte de Michael.

El suspiro.

-¿Y crees que las dos muertes están asociadas?

-Si, lo creo y… casi todo el mundo.

El se quedo callado un rato.

-En ese caso, deberías marcharte, Riza- dijo por fin, fríamente.

-Acabas de darme la llave de la casita- el no contesto y ella prosiguió-. ¿Por qué nunca me habías contado que era tuya?

El se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y eso que importa? Mi padre tenía algunas propiedades en esta zona.

Importaba, quiso gritarle ella. Importaba y mucho.

De repente se estremeció. Fuera había arreciado el viento y ahora era como si cien mujeres gimieran ante la oscuridad. Allí, junto a los acantilados, donde el aire nunca estaba en calma, era facial comprender que surgieran las historias sobre brujas malvadas.

Ella no creía en esas brujas, pero se había quedado helada. Miro a Roy. Las llamas de la chimenea proyectaban sombras en su rostro y sus ojos parecían aun mas oscuros, dos posos sin fondo.

Trago saliva con más fuerza. No creía en brujas ni en espíritus, pero allí pasaba algo.

-¿Más café?- ofreció Roy.

Ella asintió. Necesitaba beber algo caliente.

El se levanto y tomo la cafetera, que se había quedado en un extremo de la mesa. Riza sabia como se movía. Sus manos parecían muy seguras. En general era un hombre imponte. Físicamente, seria muy capas de haber llevado a cabo uno o dos de los asesinatos.

Riza dio un salto cuando la mano de Roy se poso sobre su hombro, y no pudo evitar que el miedo oscureciera sus ojos cuando alzo estos para mirarlo.

Vio que se había puesto rígido y que apretaba los labios, pero no dijo nada, se limito a servirle café. Luego volvió a llenar su propia taza y se sentó de nuevo. La miro con frialdad.

-Puedes salir corriendo otra vez… si tienes miedo.

-No me das miedo, Roy- ¿mentía? Ni ella misma lo sabía.

La mirada que el le dirigió decía claramente que no la creía. Riza trato de poner en palabra sus nebulosos pensamientos.

-Roy, deberías preocuparte. Han asesinado a dos mujeres, y yo creo que a Michael también lo asesinaron. No era un idiota, no me lo imagino cayéndose por el acantilado.

-Hubo una autopsia, Riza. Su cuerpo no presentaba señales de lucha previa. Su muerte es perfectamente explicable. Paseaba por los acantilados, estaba oscuro, no conocía la zona y se cayo.

-No soy yo la única en pensar que lo asesinaron- murmuro Riza con resentimiento.

-¿No? ¿Quién mas?

-Un policía, Barney Canail, piensa lo mismo que yo.

-¿Ah, si?- parecía que no le interesaba demasiado.

Riza se levanto, tomo su taza y empezó a caminar por delante de la chimenea.

-¿Te has fijado en que solo asesinan a mujeres relacionadas contigo?

Cuando Roy respondió, su voz era dura, áspera. Ella se sobresalto al ver que se levantaba y la seguía.

-Acabas de decirme que a tu prometido también lo asesinaron, y no era ninguna mujer "relacionada" conmigo. Si lo que pretendes es acusarme de asesinato, hazlo y termina de una vez.

Por un instante, ella se quedo sin saber que decir.

-No te estoy acusando de nada, Roy; simplemente no logro entender como puedes mostrarte tan tranquilo, tan despreocupado.

-¿"Tranquilo" dices? Por dios, mujer, ¿es que estas loca? He visto mi casa asaltada por todos los policías y autoridades de este lugar, por no hablar de los periodistas. Estoy preocupado, de acuerdo. Simplemente estoy harto de todo esto. Yo no llegue a conocer a su prometido en vida, señorita Hawkeye. Y no tenia ninguna relación con Mary Browne, dijera ella lo que dijera, cosa que yo no podía evitar. Ahora, si piensas que soy un loco, la puerta esta abierta: puedes marcharte.

Riza trago saliva y miro las llamas que bailaban en la chimenea.

-No creo que seas ningun loco. Pero hay uno suelto por ahí.

-Por eso deberías marcharte a casa.

-Roy- empezó a decir Riza débilmente-, creo que todo esto esta reaccionado con la fiesta que hacen en la víspera de la cosecha. Entonces degollaron a Mary Browne y entonces…

-¿Quieres dejarlo ya? La víspera de la cosecha no es mas que un picnic en las colinas. La gente come, bebe, toca música y se emborracha. Falta poco para la de este año, así que tu misma podrás comprobarlo. Se supone que somos la gente de aquí la que cree en esas cosa, no ustedes. Has leído demasiado, Riza, y tienes mucha imaginación.

Tal vez fuera cierto. Riza no podía negar que el tema se había apoderado de su mente y veía demonios donde solo había hombres y designios malignos en un pueblo de ambles granjeros.

Se volvió para mirarlo, se sentía frustrada.

-Roy, ¿no lo entiendes? A los ojos de los demás, no quedaras libre de culpa hasta que no aparezca el asesino.

El se paso una mano por el cabello.

-Riza, ¿Y no crees que lo hemos hablado cientos de veces? Tanto Liam como el vejo Barney y yo le hemos dado muchas vueltas en nuestras cabezas. No hay respuestas; al menos, nosotros no somos capaces de encontrarlas- sonrió-. A menos que los antiguos sacerdotes están saliendo de sus tumbas.

-No tiene gracias, Roy.

-Vamos, Riza, no te tomaras en serio esas cosas…

-Entonces nunca vamos atrapar al asesino.

-No, a menos que cometa otro crimen.

-¿Crees que lo hará?

Roy entrecerró los ojos.

-¿A mi me lo preguntas? Como si creyeras que yo puedo saberlo.

-¿Por qué me has dado la llave de la casita de los acantilados? ¿Por qué, si estas diciendo que me marche?

-Porque, si vas a quedarte, quiero que estas cerca. Te lo he dicho. La casita esta a diez minutos de aquí.

-Pero, ¿tú quieres que me quede o que me marche?

El se encogió de hombros, pero sin parpadear.

-Preferiría que te marcharas, por tu propia seguridad. Sin embargo esta vez- dijo en tono despreocupado y burlón-. te encontrare vayas donde vayas, y ya no te dejare marchar.

---------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, aquí esta el chap de hoy y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17:**

¿Por qué? La pregunta surgió con fuerza en la mente de Riza, pero no la formulo; no tuvo valor.

Vio como Roy se acercaba. De unas cuantas zancadas, se planto delante de ella y la puso las manos encima de los hombros. Sus huesos le parecieron de pronto, muy delicados. Ella lo miro a los ojos, tan llenos de secretos, mientras que la llamas que bailaban y chisporroteaban en la chimenea arrojaban sombras sobre su rostro. El corazón le latía muy deprisa, pero no podría decir si estaba asustada o emocionada.

Lentamente, el esbozó una sonrisa entre arrogante y divertida. Sabía el efecto que causaba en ella, que la asustaba, y a veces, eso lo divertía. También sabia que ella se sentía atraída por el, y eso también le parecía divertido.

Riza se sentía débil, humillantemente débil. Si Roy le hubiera pedido que se fuera al infierno con el en ese instante, lo habría seguido, y luego se habría preguntado porque había hecho algo así.

-Creo que deberías marcharte- dijo el, pero quiero que te quedes.

Riza echo la cabeza hacia atrás y la ladeo ligeramente.

-Deberías ser un hombre afligido, Roy- afirmo ella tranquilamente.

-Yo no estaba enamorado de Susan.

-Ni tampoco de mi.

Las comisuras de las boca de Roy se alzaron en lo que podría ser una sonrisa melancólica.

-No deberías estar tan segura, podría haber estado enamorado- le dijo el con tristeza-. Y te lo hubiera demostrado si tu hubieras quedado.

Ella tenia que responder algo, que rompiera el hechizo que Roy ejercía sobre su persona. No era un hombre que necesitara ilusiones. Estaba segura de que podría conocer a cualquier mujer atractiva, examinarla y decidir en cuestión de unos instantes si quería estar con ella o no. Para el, seria así de simple. Se lo diría a la interesada con una simple mirada, y estaba segura de que la mayoría de las mujeres responderían a su invitación.

Y ella no quería ser una mas de su lista de amantes, ni quería caer en una fascinaron por el que bordeara la obsesión, pero de hecho, ya había caído, y solo acertaba a mirarlo mientras hablaba.

-¿Sabes, Riza? Esa primera noche en los acantilados, cuando te conocí, sentí que me había enamorado un poco de ti. Llevabas solo un camisón y estabas descalza y el viento te agitaba el cabello como si fuera de seda. Pensé que venias de la cama de un hombre y que ese hombre te gustaba y, en mi mas profundo de mi corazón, sentí envidia de ese hombre. Eras tan inocente, tan natural… Quería tocarte, igual que quería tocarte la noche que la fin lo hice, a pesar de saber que no estaba bien por lo que has dicho: porque eras joven y estabas sola y afligida. No soy un estupido ni practico el celibato. No es que en estos ocho años haya vivido como un monje, pero he pensado en ti… demasiado a menudo. Y, al volver a verte, nada ha cambiado. Sigues teniendo una ingenuidad que hace que quiera protegerte, pero hay algo más. En tu sonrisa, en tus ojos…, algo que hace surgir en mi la necesidad de meterte a mi lado para siempre.

-No, Roy, no hay nada. No puede haberlo.

-Lo habrá- dijo el, y sus palabras sobaban a advertencia.

-¡Mamá!

Ambos desviaron la atención hacia Mike, que entro como una tromba en la sala.

-¡Mamá! Ven a ver lo que ha hecho Dante! ¡Son muy bonitas! ¡Y dice que nos va a enseñar a hacerlas!

Riza respiro hondo. Con Mike, había regresado la normalidad. Incluso Roy parecía otra vez una persona normal, no un demonio ni una divinidad diabólica. Miraba a Mike y sonreía, con el brazo apoyado en la repisa de la chimenea. Era tan solo un hombre muy atractivo intrigado por las cabriolas de un niño.

-¿De que hablas, Mike?- pregunto Riza a su hijo.

-De las figuras, señorita Elizabeth- fue Dante, que había entrado después del niño, la que respondió. En su rostro había una amplia sonrisa. Era una mujer mayor, de pelo gris y estilo cordial-. ¡Venga a verlo usted misma, niña!- propuso Dante.

Mike la tomo de la mano y tiro de ella. Miro a Roy que sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Oyó que el también los seguía.

Estaban alineadas sobre la mesa de la cocina. Al principia, Riza pensó que se trataba únicamente de verduras: patatas, nabos, remolachas. Luego vio que tenían figuras talladas en su superficie. Figuras extrañas que le recordaba el pasado. Se sintió incomoda, peo era incapaz de dejar de mirar aquello.

-Soy muy lindas- exclamo Mike-. Dante me ha dejado que la ayudara…, bueno, solo un poco.

-Bonitas- murmuro Riza sin mucha convicción.

-Bueno, se acerca la celebración de las cosechas- dijo Dante en tono levemente reprobador. Tomo una patata y trazó con el dedo su figura-. Este lote es para el mercadillo del domingo de la iglesia. No aguantaran todo el mes, claro. Haremos otro lote cuando sea justo antes de las fiesta.

-¿Con patatas?- pregunto Riza.

Roy que estaba detrás de ella soltó una carcajada.

-Para tu información, señorita Hawkeye, esta es una tradición local.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Mike.

-¡Si, de verdad!- contesto Roy. Se sentó n una de las viejas sillas de la cocina, atrajo a Mike hacia el y le tendió otro de las figuras-. Algunas personas empezaron a trazar estas caras hace tiempo. Se hacen como obsequio ante algunas personas en la fiesta de la cosecha. Para que sea un año productivo.

-¿De verdad?- repitió Mike, fascinado, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Roy se rió.

-De verdad.

Mike miro a Dante.

-¿Puedo quedarme con esta? Por favor…

-De acuerdo- concedió Dante.

-Mike, no creo…- coerzo Riza.

-¡Pero si es una simple patata!- protesto Roy y se rió.

Era cierto, tan solo se trataba de una patata. Dentro de unos días comenzarían a salirle raíces y Mike tendría que tirarla. No iba a armar un lió por una patata.

-Cuando empiece a oler- dijo Riza-, tendrás que tirarla.

-Ya lo se, mamá.

Los tres, tanto Dante como Roy y Mike, la miraban como si se estuviera comportando de un modo extraño. No creía haber mostrado sus temores, pero al parecer lo había hecho. Debía tener mas cuidado.

Sonrió y abrazo a Dante.

-Dante, Roy, muchísimas gracias por la cena. Ha sido muy agradable volver. Creo que ha llegado la hora de que Mike se vaya ala cama.

-Ha sido un placer volver a verla, muchacha. Espero que vuelva por aquí- contesto Dante. Su abrazo fue tan calido como sus palabras.

Riza se aparto sintiéndose un poco culpable.

-No estoy segura de cuanto tiempo vamos a quedarnos, pero prometo venir a despedirme.

-Los acompañare al coche- dijo Roy.

De camino al coche, Mike sujetaba su patata con firmeza. La luz de la luna apenas acertaba a filtrarse entre las nubes, pero un rayo fue suficiente para filtrar un resplandor misterioso sobre la figura tallada y, de pronto, Riza se dio cuanta de por que la asustaba tanto. Algo en esa figura le recordaba a sus sueños. Sintió miedo.

Trago saliva. Se trataba solo de una patata, se repitió.

Mike se subió a su asiento. Roy abrió la puerta del conductor para que ella entrara, pero no la toco.

-Mañana te ayudare a mudar tus cosas a la casita- dijo el.

-No hace falta. No estoy muy segura de que voy a hacer.

-Bueno, en ese caso, ya me lo contaras por la mañana. Iré temprano.

-Roy…

-Buenas noche, Riza- la miro fijamente a los ojos-. Nos veremos. Tenemos cosas que aclarar, ¿no?- no le dio la ocasión de responder. Sonrió a Mike y se despidió-.Buenas noches, Mike.

-Buenas noches, Roy. Gracias.

-Roy- dijo Riza, irritada-, nosotros no…

-Nosotros si.

Un estremecimiento recorrió a Riza mientras metía la llave en el contacto. Aunque no volvió a mirar a Roy, notaba que el estaba allí, observándola. No dejo de temblar todo el camino de regreso a la pensión de Breda, y durante buena parte de la noche.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18:**

Riza acerco su rostro al espejo que había sobre el lavado y volvió a mirarse, maravillada ante la sensación de inseguridad que no la abandonaba.

¡Dios, Dios!, se reprendió. No importaba si estaba impecablemente vestida, pero no había motivo para tanta excitación y ansiedad. Hacia años que había dejado atrás el Este y a Roy, que lo había sacado de su vida.

El no debería resultar tan importante… pero lo era.

No debería haber vuelto, se dijo Riza. No debería haber vuelto a verlo…, pero lo había hecho. Y los sentimientos, los impulsos, la confusión que sentía ocho años atrás habían vuelto a apoderarse de ella. Ahora, además el peligro era mayor, pues ya no habían barreras que los separaran. Ella ya no era ni joven ni ingenua, y su tragedia formaba parte del pasado.

Riza trago saliva y se agarro con fuerza al lavado para combatir el mareo. Estaba sacando las cosas de quicio. Roy, según el mismo le había confesado, no se había pasado la vida esperándola. Simplemente, ella estaba ahora allí, una distracción al alcance de su mano cuando el resto de su vida se había vuelto caótica. La magia que ella atribuía a sus encuentros solo existía en su mente, se dijo Riza. En otra época habían compartido un momento de pasión, eso era todo. Eran cosas que le sucedían a todo el mundo, no había nada especial entre ellos…

Claro que lo había. Algo muy especial, pero no sabia si alguna vez podría decírselo a Roy. Ni si a el le importaría.

-¡Para ya!- dijo el voz alta. Se estaba volviendo loca.

Volvió a mirar su imagen en el espejo.

-Es sospechoso de asesinato… y no es culpable. Tienes que prestarle apoyo y ayuda, se lo debes, pero eso es todo.

"Deber" era una palabra curiosa, y no tenia nada que ver con el modo en que le latía el corazón ni el modo en que deseaba que apareciera esa mañana e insistiera, con su estilo autoritario, en que se mudara a la casita, en que lo viera una y otra vez.

Profirió un sonido de irritación y se aparto del espejo. Iba a bajar a desayunar y a mantener una agradable conversación con Breda. Luego daría una vuelta en coche por la región, antes de ponerse a leer los libros que había reunido. Estaba allí para trabajar y, dado que Mike había ido de nuevo a la escuela con Falman, tenía todo el día a su disposición.

Salio de su habitación y bajo rápidamente las escaleras. Irrumpió en la cocina esbozando una sonrisa destinada a Breda y con un "buenos días" en los labios que no llego a pronunciar.

Roy estaba allí.

Se paro en seco nada mas atravesar el umbral y se quedo mirándolo, preguntándose si el tiempo podía detenerse, si un instante podía llegar a parecer un siglo. Tal vez Roy no se hubiera pasado la vida esperándola, pero, de pronto, tuvo la sensación de que ella si había estado esperándolo todos aquellos años, por mucho que hubiera tratado de convencerse de que aquel hombre pertenecía al pasado.

Estaba sentado a la mesa con una taza de café en la mano. Riza se pregunto si el podría percibir todas las sensaciones que hacían estragos en ella: una curiosidad tan profunda como un dolor punzante; una necesidad de el tan presente que su corazón resplandecía. No debería sentir todo aquello, pero lo sentía.

Luego ese momento mágico paso y el tiempo volvió a transcurrir de nuevo. Ella se sintió violenta, tenia la sensación de que había dejado traslucir sus emociones, que ahora eran evidentes para ambos.

-Roy- dijo en un tono que esperaba que sonara desenfadado, intentando ocultar la emoción que sentía que había ido allí a buscarla, que también el quería algo de ella.

-Buenos días, Riza. Justo estaba diciendo a Breda que vas a instalarte en la casita de los acantilados.

-Yo…

"Yo no he dicho eso", quería decir, pero no le salieron palabras. Apenas se había dado cuenta de que Breda también estaba allí en la habitación, porque Roy se había acercado y la había agarrado de ambas manos. La estaba mirando. Sus ojos eran como una caricia, una caricia vigorosa pero intima y tierna, y notaba que sus dedos s cerraban sobre los de ella como una promesa, fuertes y seguros.

Roy sonrió. Fue una sonrisa de medio lado y un poco embarazosa.

-¿Otra vez me estoy portando como "un gran señor", Riza? ¿Muy autoritario?- pregunto.

Ella retiro las manos sin contestar y se volvió hacia Breda.

-Creo que Mike y yo nos quedaremos en la casita de los acantilados, Breda. He decidido quedarme una temporada, al menos hasta la celebración de la cosecha. Esa fiesta debe ser justo lo que estoy buscando.

-Claro, justo lo que necesita para su trabajo- dijo Breda con una agradable sonrisa. No parecía importarle perder a sus dos huéspedes-. Pero antes, desayuna algo, muchacha.

Ella sonrió.

-Si, gracias, Breda- seguía sin poder mirar a Roy.

-La comida estará lista enseguida- dijo Breda-. Hay café en la jarra y avena por si lo desea.

-Bueno, no iré a desayunar yo sola- protesto Riza, que empezaba a sentirse mas normal.

-¿Roy?

-Yo tomare lo mismo que ella, Breda. Pásame el pan y yo me encargo de las tostadas.

Riza se sentía rara dejando que ellos dos hicieran todo el trabajo, así que sirvió el café que quedaba en la jarra y empego a preparar más. No podía evitar rozar de vez en cuando a Roy, y cada vez que eso ocurría, le resultaba de lo mas natural e intimo, calido y maravilloso a la vez.

Incluso la conversación surgía de manera natural y espontánea. Breda le preguntaba a Roy por su trabajo y, una ves que los tres estuvieron sentados de nuevo, Roy explico a Riza de que se trataba. Se lo veía entusiasmado y a ella le encanto ese nuevo aspecto de su personalidad, enteramente nuevo para ella.

-Estoy trabajando en esto desde hace bastante tiempo- dijo, y continuo explicando-. A veces he pensado trabajar en otro lugar que no sea este.

-Creo que haces un muy buen trabajo, Roy. De verdad- dijo ella con entusiasmo al tiempo que se detenía para mirarlo. El sonrió y de nuevo apareció una sombra de picardía, de malicia. Por unos instantes, se creo entre ellos una complicidad, una especie de intimidad, y ella estaba segura de que Roy podía leerle el pensamiento. Nunca había experimentado nada parecido, y era tan fuerte que daba miedo.

Riza sabia que se estaba sonrojando, y que el lo estaba viendo, así que se apresuro a volver a centrar su atención en el desayuno. Contada la frialdad y la cortesía que le fue posible imprimir a su voz, dijo:

-Debo decir que estoy orgullosa de ti. Pocos militares se preocupan tanto por la seguridad de las personas a su cargo. Lo que haces es estupendo.

-Gracias. ¿Quieres mas café, Riza, o vamos marchándonos?

Roy había vuelto a poner distancia entre ellos, y ella se lo agradecía.

-Tal vez debería esperar a que Mike vuelva de la escuela.

-No te preocupes por eso, Riza- aseguro Breda alegremente-. Falman puede acercarlo a la casita.

Riza sonrío débilmente. Notaba que Roy la estaba mirando, casi pareció que el contenía la respiración ¿Seria posible que lo preocupara que ella cambiara de opinión?

No tenia de que preocuparse: era incapaz. Se dejaba llevar por su destino. Resignadamente, retiro la silla y se puso de pie.

-Voy a subir a hacer las maletas- murmuro débilmente.

-Tomate el tiempo que necesites- dijo Roy.

No tomo mucho rato, ni siquiera cuando intento entretenerse con las cosas de Mike.

Todavía podía marcharse, se dijo. Podría terminar de hacer las maletas, bajar, decir adiós a Breda y a Roy… y luego ir en coche hasta al escuela y llevarse de allí a Mike.

Y así podría marcharse para siempre de aquel rincón del Este.

Sin embargo, no estaba segura de poder perdonarse a si misma si salía huyendo. Todavía no estaba segura de si a Roy lo amaba, lo temía o lo despreciaba, pero nunca había sentido algo tan intenso como las emociones que afloraban cuando estaba cerca de el. No sabia a donde la llevarían, pero fuera lo que fuera lo que había entre ellos, debía averiguarlo.

---------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, ultimo chap de esta semana y espero que les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, que estén bien, ciao.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19:**

Riza oyó unas pisadas en al escaleras. El pánico se apodero de ella, se levanto y se apresuro a salir fuera, no quería estar sola con Roy en la habitación. Pero no era Roy el que se acercaba, sino Breda.

-¿Todo listo, Riza? ¿La ayudo con algo, muchacha?

-Si, gracias, Breda. Si no te importan bajar la bolsa de Mike, que esta ahí…

Breda no agarro la bolsa de Mime sino su pesada maleta. A Riza le preocupaba que pesara demasiado para el, pero en cuando el hombre llego al descansillo, apareció Roy y se hizo cargo del bulto.

En un santiamén, todas sus cosas estuvieron guardas en el maletero y estuvo lista para marcharse. A pesar de que apenas llevaba un par de días en al pensaron, se sentía como si estuviera dejando atrás su casa. Breda parecía como un padre que contemplara como su retoño abandonaba el nido.

-Breda…- comenzó a decir ella, pero el no el dejo expresar su agradecimiento.

-No va a perderme de vista, muchacha- prometió-. Y no se preocupe por el niño; Falman se lo llevara ala casita.

-Nos vemos, Breda- se despidió Roy, y se sentó en el asiento del conductor en el coche de Riza.

Por prime vez ella se dio cuenta de que el coche de Roy no estaba por ningun lado.

-¿Cómo has venido?- quiso saber.

-Me a acercado Dante. Vamos, Riza.

Breda fue hasta la puerta del pasajero y la abrió por ella, pero, aunque Riza no pretendía mostrarse descortés, no le hizo caso y lo dejo allí, sujetándola. De repente estaba decidida a no dejarse arrastrar por el destino.

-Espera un momento, Roy Mustang. Así que le dijiste a Dante que te acercara y se fuera. Estas muy seguro de ti mismo, ¿no?

-¡Ay, Riza! Por amor de Dios, ¿quieres subirte al coche, por favor?

Ella se quedo mirándolo con testarudez. El suspiro con exasperación.

-Elizabeth, si me hubieras dicho que no querías instalarte en la casita, habría vuelto a llamar a Dante para que viniera a buscarme.

-Yo he alquilado este coche, así que conduciré yo.

-Riza, por favor…

-He dicho que conduzco yo.

El alzo las manos al cielo.

-¡Dios nos guarde de los tontos y de las mujeres!- dijo a Breda que estaba rodeando el vehículo para averiguar que pasaba. Enfadado, se traslado al asiento del pasajero sin salir del coche.

Ella se sentó al volante y agitó la mano para despedirse de Breda mientras advertía a Roy.

-Te he oído.

-Bueno, es la verdad- afirmo el con vehemencia, mirándola-. ¿No querías conducir? ¡Pues conduce!

Ella echo marchar atrás con tanto vigor que Breda tuvo que apartarse de un salto. Pensó en disculparse, pero luego se dijo que eso seria tanto como admitir que era culpable, así que se limito a poner mas cuidado mientras giraba y enfilaba hacia la carretera.

-Ni siquiera se que estoy haciendo.- murmuro.

-Nunca lo has sabido- cometo el secamente.

-Si se supone que quieres seducirme con tu encanto, te advierto que no lo estas consiguiendo.

-Ya, claro. Me estoy portando como un gran señor otra vez, ¿verdad?

-No. Más bien, como un coronel.

-Por Dios santo, Riza, no he sido yo el que ha empezado. No he dicho ni una sola palabra ofensivo o hiriente. Estas buscando pelea, inventándote una discusión.

-No, eres tu el que ha empezado. Te has tomado muchas libertades.

-¿Qué yo me he tomado "muchas libertades"? ¡Anda ya, Elizabeth! ¡Maldita sea!- grito de pronto con los ojos clavados en la carretera.

Riza miro hacia delante y vio que estaba a punto de chocar contra un camión de reparto. Viro bruscamente y detuvo el coche en el arcen. Se tapo la cara con las manos temblorosas. De encontrarse en el tramo de carretera que bordeaba los acantilados, no hubiera habido arcen en el que orillarse.

No miraba a Roy, aunque esperaba sus palabras de reproche. Estas, sin embargo, no llegaron. No cayo en la cuenta de cómo temblaba hasta que el le aparto las manso del rostro y la obligo a mirarlo con sus ojos ámbar y asustados, muy abiertos.

Roy sonrió y el acaricio la mejillas con los nudillos.

-¿Me dejas conducir, Riza?- pregunto con clama-. Los dos estamos nerviosos esta mañana- esbozo una sonría melancólica-, pero yo conozco estas carreteras y tu no.

Ella no dijo nada, se limito a abrir la puerta y salir del coche. Para cuando hubo dado la vuelta al coche, el ya se había trasladado al asiento del conductor y había vuelto a poner el coche en marcha.

En silenció, se incorporó de nuevo a la carretera, y ese silencio se fue volviendo cada vez mas tenso, mas atronador. Riza tenia la vista clavada en su regazo, en sus manos que aun temblaban.

Luego Roy empezó a hablar.

-He leído algo de tu trabajo.

-¿En serio?- respondió sobresaltada.

El asintió sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-En realidad- dijo tranquilamente-, lo he revisado casi todo. Un amigo mío de Central me mantiene al corriente.

-¿Cómo…?

-Me gusta mucho tu trabajo.

-Bueno- murmuro Riza-, lo que yo hago no es de vital importancia ni un secreto de estado.

-Pero imagino que muchos deben pensar que lo haces bien si sigues trabajando en eso.

-Eso espero.

-¿Tienes planeado trabajar hoy?

Riza vacilo.

-Pensaba dar una vuelta en coche por la zona para ver algunas cosas y tenía previsto empezar a leer.

-¿Qué te perece si dejamos tus cosas en la casita. Vamos luego a comer a un sitio que conozco, al sur e aquí, y luego volvemos a tiempo para recibir a Mike?- le lanzo una mirada rápida, sonriendo.

Riza asintió, agradecida de volver a ala normalidad con una conversación intrascendente.

-Lo de comer fuera suena muy bien.

Giro la cabeza para mirara por la ventanilla y vio que el paisaje había cambiado. Estaban ya cerca de la costa. El verde esmerilada de los campos había desaparecido y los riscos y los acantilados se alzaban, rodeados por el gemido del viento. Manchas de hierbas salpicadas de flores moradas se intercalaban en la superficie de roca y el aire olía a sal.

La casita surgió ante ellos.

Roy detuvo el coche. Riza, con las manos firmemente entrelazadas sobre el regazo, la miro. No había cambiado, claro, eso ya lo sabia. Lo había visto el día anterior, cuando había llevado allí a Mike, pero ahora era diferente: ahora estaba allí para quedarse.

Roy bajo, fue hasta la casa y abrió la puerta y Riza pensó vagamente que estaba abriendo la puerta cuando, en la pensión, le había entregado a ella la llave.

Todos los propietarios tenían llaves propias, pero estaba claro que a el ni se le habría pasado por la imaginación que tal vez ella no quisiera que las usara mientras ella estuviera allí.

Roy regreso al coche y abrió el maletero; luego, con su maleta en la mano, fue hacia ella.

-¿Estas bien, Riza?

Ella asintió.

-¿Te recuerda demasiado a Michael?

Riza inclino la cabeza avergonzada. No estaba pensado en Michael, sino en la ultima noche que había pasado con Roy en la casita.

-No, estoy bien.

Para demostrarlo, bajo del coche y avanzo hacia la puerta. Se fijo en las florees silvestres que crecían delante de la fachada; eran preciosas. Entro en al casa y de pronto fue como si los últimos ocho años de su vida no hubieran pasado. Conocía perfectamente el lugar. La cocina ala derecha, la salita ala izquierda… y las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio.

Roy estaba detrás de ella y la empujo con suavidad. Tenia que moverse, así que fue a la salita.

En la masa, cubierta por un paño de mesa de encaje, había un jarrón con flores y en la chimenea ardía el fuego. La habitación transmitía una sensación acogedora, de bienvenida.

Fue hasta el fuego y extendió las manos para sentir el calor de las llamas. Estaba temblando. Rezo por que el calor la tranquilizara, aunque se preguntaba si habría algo que pudiera hacerlo. En su interior, en lo mas profundo, tan pronto sentía calor como frió, como si no pudiera quedarse quieta. Estaba nerviosa, emocionada, asustada… y la garganta se le había quedado seca.

Roy estaba de pie con las manos apoyadas en el respaldo de una silla.

En la nevera hay leche, mantequilla, huevos, verduras y pan. No es mucho pero sirve para empezar.

-Ha sido muy amable. Cómoda, flores… El fuego. Esta todo muy bonito.

-Bueno, yo me he encargado de la comida, pero lo de las flores fue cosa de Dante,

-Bueno, sigue siendo un detalle muy bonito.

-¿No te perece presuntuoso?

Riza asintió, sin darse la vuelta para mirarlo.

-Si- susurro ella-. Presuntuoso también…, pero considerado. Gracias.

-¿Quieres tomar un te?

-¡No!- Riza se giro hacia el, horrorizada. Cando su mirada se encontró con la de Roy, el cayo en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y sonrió meneando la cabeza.

-Te normal.

Riza bajo la vista y se giró de nuevo hacia el fuego. De pronto se sentía violenta. Las llamas crepitaban y chisporroteaban, y la habitación era muy pequeña. El estaba callado y, de pronto, ella sintió que debía decir algo, pero ¿que?


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20:**

Roy, lo de ir a comer a algún sitio suena muy bien, y es todo precioso aquí, pero estamos pasando por alto lo principal, y tu acabas de sacarlo a colación.

-¿Ah, si?

-Roy, hace ocho años, Dios sabe por que razón, alguien echo una sustancia en mi te. Michael de despeño por el acantilado y mataron a una chica. Ahora te acusan de nuevo de asesinato, y nosotros hablando de salir a comer y flores…- se dio media vuelta para mirarlo. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar-. Yo se que no fuiste tu, pero…

No se había dado cuenta de que Roy se había movido y estaba justo detrás de ella. Le puso una mano en un hombro y con la otra la obligo a alzar la barbilla para mirarlo.

-Riza… Elizabeth, no debes preocuparte por mi. Soy inocente, y te quiero aquí, cerca de mi, porque hay un asesino por ahí suelto y no quiero que te haga daño. Voy a descubrir la verdad, te lo prometo Riza…

-Roy…

Apenas susurro su nombre, sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella, que temblaban y sus sentimientos se entrelazaron en las sensaciones agridulces de un beso. Una repentina ternura había empujado a Roy hacia ella, pero la ternura paso y la tormenta empezó a soplar, arrastrando a su paso el tiempo, los pretextos y las inhibiciones.

Roy había esperado ocho años. Toda una vida.

Los labios de Riza se entreabrieron mientras los brazos de el la rodeaban por la cintura y la atraían hacia su cuerpo. El cuerpo de Riza era calido y suave y el corazón le latía con fuerza. A través del fino jersey y del algodón de su camisa, el notaba los latidos desbocados contra su pecho. Noto como ella suspiraba y fue como si algo dentro de el estallara. Enterró los dedos en su cabello, que era como una cascada de seda. Debía dejarla marchar. Debía retroceder, separar su boca de la de ella, poner cierta distancia entre ellos o…

Ella gimió.

Era el sonido mas dulce y provocativo que el había oído nunca. Se retiro, pero solo un par de centímetros y solo durante un segundo. La miro a los ojos y pensó en lo que ella había hecho, en lo que todavía le ocultaba, pero los pensamientos racionales se esfumaron porque en ese momento había una sola cosa que le importaba realmente, y era tenerla a ella. Sin embargo había algo mas porque a pesar de la necesidad viceral de tocarla, no podía verla no acercarse a ella ni oler su dulce perfume con que la ternura se apoderara de el.

Y en ese instante…

Su cabello, hermoso y natural, enmarcaba el brillo mágico de sus ojos. Tenía el cuello delgado y el veía el latido del pulso en la base. Tuvo que humedecerse los labios, que se le habían quedado secos.

-La comida- ella se limito a mover los labios, pero de su boca no salio sonido alguno. Sus inmensos ojos lo seguían mirando y su boca estaba todavía levemente húmeda a resultas del beso que habían compartido. Sus pechos subían y bajaban y el notaba el aliento de su respiración en la mejilla.

"Esto no puede estar bien", pensaba Riza, pero era incapaz de moverse, y se encontró rezando para que Roy para que Roy fuera tan arrogante y presuntuoso como lo había acusado de ser. Rezando para que volviera a tocarla.

-La comida- balbuceo el, y su voz era ronca, pero al menos consiguió decir en voz alta las dos palabras.

El roce de los labios de Roy, la intrépida incursión que había hecho en su boca, habían dejado a Riza sin aliento, y le habían robado la cordura. Todavía podía sentir el contacto del cuerpo de Roy, y pensó que se moriría si no volvía a tocarla.

Pero lo hizo.

Lentamente, Roy esbozo una sonrisa pesarosa y alargo un brazo hacia ella. La agarro por la nuca, la atrajo hacia si y deposito un beso en su frente.

-¿A quien pretendemos engañar?

Luego la dulzura desapareció. Capturo la barbilla de Riza y la obligo a alzarla y, cuando sus labios volvieron a apoderarse de los de ella, Riza casi grito ante la intensidad de lo que sentía, de la necesidad que despertó en ella. Le echo los brazos al cuello, deseosa de sentir y abandonarse a su pasión por el.

Noto que Roy deslizaba una mano por debajo de su blusa. La piel empezó a arderle al notar la caricia y luego la mano subió hasta su pecho y Riza se pego a un mas a Roy, en busca de su boca, de sus caricias.

Entonces el tiro de ambos hacia abajo hasta tumbarla sobre la alfombra que había delante de la chimenea y, cuando la tuvo allí, sonrió y extendió su melena sobre la alfombra, alrededor de su rostro. Entonces Riza empezó a echar de menos sus besos, la ardiente presión de los labios de Roy. El se había retirado y se estaba quitando la camisa. Cuando hablo, su voz temblaba de emoción.

-Ahora no hay nada entre nosotros, Riza. Ninguna droga, ninguna fuerza extraña…, ningun pretexto.

Ella se limito a asentir con la cabeza; era incapaz de hablar. Como el se había quitado la camisa, ella se vio impelida a poner la palma de la mano sobre su piel desnuda, acariciar su pecho. Ella movía los dedos sobre su piel hasta que el se los llevo a los labios. Los beso y Riza dio un respingo. Roy se equivocaba, pensó. Claro que estaba drogada, ninguna sustancia la afectaría con tanta violencia como verlo y tocarlo a el.

Roy termino de desvestirse y entonces la miro con asombro, como si no pudiera creer que ella estuviera todavía vestida cuando el se hallaba completamente desnudo.

Riza se sentía incapaz de pensar, estaba paralizada. Roy ni siquiera se sonrojo ante su mirada, en cambio ella se había ruborizado hasta las orejas.

-¿Elizabeth?

Era tanto una pregunta como un reproche, pero había pronunciado su nombre con ternura y humor… y deseo. Nadie mas había dicho así su nombre, nunca, con esa profundidad y esa cadencia que revelaban al instante lo que quería. En labios de Roy, su nombre era como una caricia.

Entonces el volvió a tocarla.

Le quito la ropa. A ella le pareció que tenia las manos muy calientes, y jadeo, en un esfuerzo por tomar aire, mientras gozaba de la sensación. El tiro de ella para besarla en el rostro y en el cuello, y cuando llego a sus pechos, sus besos se concentraron en ellos mientras ella lo envolvía en sus brazos y se aferraba a sus hombros temblando, casi en trance.

Aquello no podía ser cierto, se dijo Riza, era demasiado maravilloso estar allí, en brazos de Roy, entregarse a la pasión que despertaba en ella…

Sentía que aquel era el momento mas hermoso de su vida. Como si hubieran estado esperándose el uno al otro toda la vida.

Roy se maravillaba del tacto sedoso de su cabello, del modo como le rozaba la piel y lo acariciaba. Saboreo su piel, acaricio sus pechos, el contorno de los muslos, la curva de las caderas.

Para Roy, estar allí con ella era como un milagro… Ella lo rodeo con las piernas, que se cerraron en torno a sus caderas, y lo miro con ojos entre asustados e ingenuos. Se estremeció, jadeo y se humedeció los labios mientras cerraba los ojos en un rapto de pasión y pegaba su cuerpo al de el al sentirlo dentro. Riza abrió los ojos y Roy vio que lo necesitaba tanto como el a ella, con la misma urgencia. El sabia cuanto le había costado mostrarse así de sincera y eso hacia el momento aun más bello.

Ella era incapaz de retirarse. Tenia que tocarlo, que acariciarle la espalda con los dedos, que abrasarse a el mientras lo sentía en su interior. No apartaba los ojos de el, porque necesitaba ver su rostro en todo momento para recordarle que aquello no era un sueño. También sus ojos, que ardían con la pasión del deseo. Luego se le nublo la vista porque el empezó a besarla y luego un placer liquido se extendió por todo su cuerpo. La recorrieron sucesivos estremecimientos y gimió el nombre de Roy en vos alta.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que su respiración se normalizó un poco. Roy la tenia abrasada y Riza se sonrojo ligeramente, pero no parto la vista de el. Tan solo sonrió tímidamente y le acaricio una mejilla.

Roy atrapo su mano, le beso la palma y la apretó contra su mejilla.

-Tienes que prometerme una cosa, Elizabeth.

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella con voz ronca.

-Que no vas a volver a salir corriendo. Prométemelo. Júralo. Porque esta vez te encontrare, ya lo sabes.

Ella sonrió. Tenía miedo de echarse a llorar. Había sido maravilloso hacer el amor con Roy, y seguía siéndolo estar entre sus brazos, desnudos los dos, tan cómoda y en absoluto asustada.

-Te lo juro- dijo. El la miraba con tanta intensidad que ella se puso un poco nerviosa y murmuro-: ¿Todavía… todavía quieres ir a comer fuera?

El no se rió, se limito a besarla.

-¿Para que? Una rebanada de pan, un poco de vino… y tu- entonces si sonrió-. No, pequeña, lo que yo quiero no es comer. Quiero tiempo, tiempo contigo. Todo el tiempo que he perdido.

Ella no pudo replicar, porque lo único que deseaba era estar con el.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21:**

Roy estaba tumbado en la cama. Tenía las manos entrelazadas por detrás de la cabeza, cómodamente reclinada sobre las mullidas almohadas. Tenia los parpados levemente entornados, como si su hubiera abandonado a un duermevela, pero, en realidad , tenia los ojos entrecerrados mientras especulaba. Se emociono al mirar a Riza.

Había trascurrido una semana desde su llegada a ala casita. Una semana durante la cual habían pasado juntos todo el tiempo posible. Discretamente, claro, ya que ella tenía un hijo pequeño. Y ambos tenían que cumplir con sus compromisos profesionales. Pero no habían dejado pasar un día sin verse, no había disminuido la intensidad de los sentimientos que albergaban.

Había sido una semana de descubrimiento. Merced del acuerdo tácito, no habían tocado ningún tema doloroso ni penoso. Ni siquiera cuando el le había mostrado como funcionaban las cerraduras de la puerta y como se cerraban las contraventanas, ninguno de los dos había mencionado la razón por la que era tan importante para ella tener todo cerrado. Ni tampoco cuando el le indico un motón de números telefónicos: para comunicarse con Roy en su casa, con la oficina de policía de Liam Grady, un tercero, con la de Barney y, finalmente, como ultimo recurso, una cuarta al numero de Breda.

No habían hablado del pasado, solo del presente. Riza no había confesado nada, ni siquiera había dicho a Roy que tuviera algo que contarle, y eso hacia que, en ocasiones, este sintiera un gran enfado hacia ella.

En otros momentos, experimentaba una curiosa resignación. Todavía no había pasado tanto tiempo, en realidad. Se habían visto todos los días, pero solo dos veces habían podido abandonar toda precaución y discreción y dar rienda suelta a lo que sentían.

Y la siguiente ocasión seria esa misma tarde.

Mike estaba de excursión con la escuela. A Riza le había costado darle permiso para ir, Roy lo sabia, y el mismo había vacilado, pero, no solamente Falman estaba a cargo del grupo, sino que Dante lo acompañaba, al igual que Barney Canail, que había dejado a su ayudante a cargo de la oficina de policía.

Así que estaban solos. Completamente solos. Y de nuevo, por un acuerdo tácito, habían planeado pasar una tarde tranquila, en casa, como si fueran un matrimonio. El había comprado flores y vino, y Riza había preparado una carne asada con patatas y una ensalada. Habían cenado a la luz de las velas, una cena romántica, sin dejar de mirarse y con las manos entrelazadas. Ella se había reído mucho, una risa nerviosa que a el le encantaba. Habían hablado de libros, música y diversas cosas y habían descubierto, encantados, que compartían gustos.

Ella levaba un vestido sencillo, largo hasta los tobillos de color malva. Resaltaba el color de sus cabello y el de sus ojos, y a el le resultaba difícil representar el papel de hombre civilizado; abrir la botella de vino, servir las copas…

Por suerte el papel había concluido tras la cena. Ella había sugerido tomar un café delante de la chimenea pero el le había garrado la mano y le había dicho que prefería dejar el café para después y, a pesar de que ya se conocían bien, Riza se había puesto roja como la grana. Había entornado los parpados para disimular su arrobo, había murmurado una excusa y había desaparecido escaleras arriba.

Y allí seguía cuando el subió diez minutos mas tarde, sentada ante el espejo del tocador, cepillandose el cabello. La luz era suave, pero el la veía perfectamente.

Ya era suficiente, decidió Roy. Según se iba desvistiendo, fue tirando al suelo cada prenda hasta que formaron una pequeña pila en una esquina. Si ella no se levantaba y se metía pronto a la cama con el, iba a tener que atacarla como un animal enloquecido.

Sonrió levemente la recordar la noche que la había visto por primera vez, corriendo por el páramo vestida con una camisón blanco. Le había parecido una ilusión surgiendo de la bruma, joven, hermosa e ingenua. Jamás olvidaría como eran sus ojos esa noche: enormes, azorados, brillantes por las lágrimas y asustados. Y luego habían encontrado el cuerpo de Michael…

Lo que había sucedido después había sido agridulce. El no tenía la menor intención de enamorarse. El era un Mustang y su apellido implicaba ciertas responsabilidades. Tal vez fuera una idea anticuada, pero había ciertas obligaciones asociadas a el, a la tierra, a su herencia. En ese entonces tenia veintidós años, era demasiado mayor para una chiquilla de diecisiete, aunque ella hubiera perdido a su prometido.

O precisamente por que había perdido a su prometido. Estaba sumida en el dolor, perdida, confundida, y el había querido ser su amigo. Durante un tiempo lo había conseguido, pero solo durante un tiempo. Dios, que difícil le resultaba mirar atrás.

"¿Por qué me dejaste?", tenia ganas de preguntarle. "¿Y por que no volviste?"

No era su intención enamorarse de ella, ni entonces ni ahora, pero los últimos ocho años había disfrutado de su soltería y se había negado a comprometerse con mujer alguna, casi como si supiera o como si hubiera estado esperando que ella volviera. Nadie le había gustado tanto, ninguna mujer había despertado en el tantas ganas de abrasarla, de conocerla, de oír su risa y de despertar a su lado una y otra vez. En cuanto la había visto en el cementerio, había comprendido que tenia que volver a tocarla. Incluso cuando le había pedido que se marchara de allí, no tenia intención de dejarla ir muy lejos, porque, además, estaba el otro asunto.

Entendía que hubiera escapado de el en su momento. Sabia que había amado a su prometido y era demasiado joven para comprender que permitirse sentir de nuevo no era una traición, que no podía reprimir para siempre el deseo y la necesidad de estar con otro.

Cierto, ambos estaban bajo los efectos de alguna sustancia, pero a el no le impresionaba tanto como a Riza. Estaba seguro de que ese te solo pretendía ayudarla a relajarse y a dormir bien, a eliminar la angustia que le torturaba el espíritu.

Entrelazo las manos detrás de la nuca. Ella se estaba mirando en el espejo, pero el sabia que, en realidad, no veía nada. Con una mano sujetaba el cepillo y el se pregunto si también ella estaría meditando sobre el pasado y preguntándose que le deparaba el futuro.

Riza no había cambiado mucho. Ahora tenía una apariencia más segura y era unos años mayor. Seguía llevando el cabello largo, pero levemente un poco más corto. Era independiente, vivía sola con Mike en Central. Sus ojos sin embargo…

Eran los mismos. Hermosos, ingenuos y exóticos. Eran de un color ámbar, enormes y sinceros, aunque el ya sabia que esa sinceridad no era real. Y eso lo dolía, le dolía mucho.

Ella se movió un poco, y a contraluz, su figura de dibujos bajo la tela del vestido. Eso fue lo mas que el pudo soportar. Soltó un suave gemido, aparto la sabana que lo cubría y se puso de pie. Alarmada, ella alzo la vista y lo miro por el espejo.

El sonreía, pero no era una sonrisa amable. Era levemente amenazadora, porque, se dijo Roy, no podía seguir soportando que ella lo torturara de ese modo.

-Roy…

El le puso las manos en los hombros. Se inclino y poso sus labios en su piel para disfrutar de su sabor: Le recorrió el contorno de la mandíbula, le beso el cuello, lo mordisqueo y sintió que se estremecía. Oyó que suspiraba y daba un respingo, y tomaba aire y su pulso se acelero de inmediato.

Los ojos de ambos volvieron a encontrarse en el espejo y el sonrió y deslizo la palma de las manos por sus hombros, hacia abajo, hasta rodar sus pechos. Ella se ruborizo, pero parecía incapaz de dejar de mirar su imagen reflejada. Ella cerro los ojos y dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- logro preguntar al fin Roy con suero humor.

-Creo… creo que deberíamos hablar- susurro.

-¿No podemos hablar después?

-Yo…

Roy se inclino sobre ella y atrapo con su boca la de ella. Noto que ella contenía la respiración y se maravillo del modo en que le respondía.

-Yo… Ah…

Riza se giro por completo; el alzo la cabeza y ella enterró la cara en su cuello, cubriéndolo de besos hasta que lo noto tenso. Enterró los dedos en su cabello. Sus músculos se habían endurecido y su rostro estaba lleno de ansiedad.

-Elizabeth…

Ella froto la cabeza contra el, cubriéndolo con una sedosa cascada de cabello. Roy susurro su nombre con abandono, la obligo a levantarse de la silla y la tomo entre sus brazos. Le quito sin miramientos el vestido.

-Quería gustarte esta noche.

-Pues lo has conseguido- dijo el lacónicamente, y el vestido quedo en el suelo. Los labios de ambos se unieron y el la apretó contra si mientras con las manos recorría incansablemente su cuerpo.

Riza no recordaba como habían acabado tumbados en la cama. Roy estaba encima de ella, su cuerpo la cubría por entero. Le encantaba sentirlo, sus caricias, sus besos. Se dejo llevar por la necesidad de tenerlo junto a ella, sin dudas ni preguntas, hasta que al fin alcanzaron la culminación del deseo.

-------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Ya chicas, hoy por dos chaps ya que ayer tuve el ultimo examen de este año en la universidad y llegué a casa tan cansada que me tumbe en la cama y me quede dormida hasta hoy, así que espero me disculpes, gracias a todas las que dejan su opinión, besos, ciao.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22:**

Roy la miraba y la acariciaba la majilla con el dedo índice. Sonreía, y Riza se enfado un poco al darse cuenta de que disfrutaba al ver el poder que ejercía sobre ella. Entorno los parpados. Todavía jadeaba y se estaba ruborizando.

-Eres un torturador- lo acuso.

-¡Yo!

-Tu… tu… Yo no estaba…

El se echo a reír. Su risa sonaba dulce e intima.

-¡Yo!- repitió-. Tú eres la que se ha pasado media hora ahí sentada cepillandose el cabello.

-Han sido solo diez minutos.

-Y luego, cuando me acerco a ti con desesperación evidente, me propones hablar.

-Pensé que era el mejor momento.

-Te creo, pero para mi no lo era. ¿Te estas arrepintiendo?

Ella vacilo un momento.

-No. No me arrepiento- admitió.

El sonrió también, se inclino hacia delante y la beso. Riza se acurruco contra el encantada mientras sus dedos acariciaban su pecho. El deslizo un brazo bajo su cintura y la apretó contra si. Se quedaron callados varios minutos. Riza no quería interrumpir aquel rato tan hermoso, prefería fingir que no había secretos entre ellos.

-Roy- dijo por fin.

-¿Hmm?

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Si, tenemos que hablar.

El la miraba penetrantemente, pero Riza ignoraba por que. Al igual que ella, el también tenia sus secretos.

Ella extendió la mano sobre su pecho y apoyo en ella la barbilla.

-Roy, la otra vez que estuve aquí, siempre tenia la impresión de que me espiaban- se incorporo-. Como si los árboles tuvieran ojos, como si alguien quisiera conocer… todos mis movimientos.

No le gusto la cara que el puso. Sonreía, como si creyera que tenia una imaginación demasiado vivida.

-¿Los árboles, dices?

-¡Maldita sea, sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir!

El suspiro.

-No, Riza. No lo se. Te aseguro que cuando quería verte, me presentaba aquí. No te espiaba entre los árboles.

-¡No he dicho que fueras tu!

-Riza, estabas muy angustiada, tu prometido acababa de morir.

-¡No estaba loca!- replico ella.

El suspiro de nuevo.

-De acuerdo, digamos que alguien te espiaba ¿Qué tratas de demostrar con eso?

-No se.

Enfadada, se aparto de Roy, se levantó y recogió su ropa del suelo, se lo color pero seguía sintiéndose desnuda, así que murmuró algo ininteligible y abrió enérgicamente la puerta del armario para buscar una bata. Roy la miraba en silencio. Ella se puso la bata, fue hasta la ventana y descorrió las cortinas. La noche era oscura y el viento que nunca cesaba, gemía con suavidad. Veía la hierba y los matojos se inclinaban ante su fuerza. Más allá, las olas estarían rompiendo contra los ásperos acantilados.

-Riza- dijo por fin. No se movió, la miraba desde la cama.

Ella no se giro, sino que siguió mirando por la ventana, escudriñando la oscuridad.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero que te enfades. Lo único que digo es que eres muy joven y estabas angustiada…

-No era idiota ni padecía psicosis.

El vacilo.

-No estoy tratando de iniciar una pelea, Riza- afirmo en voz mas baja.

Ella rechino los dientes.

-Roy, no me tomas en serio.

-Claro que te tomo en serio. Al fin y al cabo, aquí el sospechoso de asesinato soy yo.

Riza se quedo callada. Luego fue hasta la cama y se encaramo en ella.

-Roy, algo pasaba entonces, ¿estas de acuerdo conmigo? La noche que llegue aquí con Michael, asesinaron a una chica embarazada que te señalaba a ti como el padre del niño. Esa misma noche, Michael murió en los acantilados. Tú dices que se cayó; yo digo que lo empujaron. Y luego, tres meses después, alguien puso en mi te una sustancia destinada a drogarme y a que yo te sedujera…

-Riza, ¿no te parece que confundes hechos con suposiciones?

-Tu mismo has dicho…

-Si, ese te tenia algo mas; los dos notamos el efecto. Pero lo que yo creo es que alguna alma bien intencionada puso algo en el te solo para ayudarte psicológicamente. Para que encontraras un poco de paz y aliviaras tu pena. Piensa en lo que estas diciendo. ¡Nadie sabia que yo iba a venir aquí! Y, además, ¿Dónde lleva todo esto?

-A los Mustang.

El entrecerró los ojos y sus manos estrujaron la sabana.

-Creía, señorita Hawkeye que me había declarado inocente.

-¡No pongas palabras en mi boca!

-Al parecer, no hace falta; ya has dicho bastante tu sola.

-¡Te pones imposible!- reprocho ella y se recostó en el cabecero disgustada-. Estoy intentando ayudarte.

-Pues no necesito su ayuda, señorita Hawkeye, y le agradecería que lo recordara en el futuro.

Riza murmuro algo relativo a donde podía irse y salto de la cama. Descalza, sin siquiera ponerse las zapatillas, bajo a la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café, que todavía estaba caliente. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Parecía que estaban tan unidos… y, de repente, el la había rechazado. Roy debería tener cuidado; tenia razones de sobra para estar preocupado. ¿Por qué no conseguía comunicarse con el?

De repente, sintió que unos brazos rodeaban su cintura y dio un grito.

-Riza, lo siento pequeña. No quería asustarte, solo quería disculparme.

Ella se giro para mirarlo. Únicamente llevaba una toalla anudada a la cintura.

-¿Queda café?- pregunto. Se sirvió un taza y dirigió a Riza una sonrisa que no tuvo respuesta.

Entro en el salón y dejo su taza para echar un leño al fuego. Luego volvió a tomarla y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas delante del fuego. Dio un apalmadita junto al suelo, a su lado y le hizo un gesto para invitarla a sentarse junto a el.

Riza vacilo y luego se sentó muy tiesa a su lado. Inclino la cabeza hacia delante.

-Si no me tomas en serio, Roy, no tengo nada más que decir.

-Te aseguro que te tomo en serio, pero, Riza, lo que dices es una locura.

- Tu escúchame por favor- suplico ella-. Lo que yo creo es que hay un loco por ahí suelto. En épocas remotas se hacían sacrificios, se elegía una virgen con la cual el sacerdote concebía un hijo, y luego la novia era sacrificada al años siguiente para que su sangre alimentara la tierra.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23:**

-Riza, estas hablando de épocas antiquísimas.

-Y tú estas enfadado de nuevo.

-Bueno, no es para menos, ¿verdad?

-Siempre que te hablo de esas cosas te lo tomas a risa.

- A veces si. Habría que preguntarse que pasaba si la virgen en cuestión era estéril.

-Ya te estas burlando otra vez.

- Bueno, hace un momento te quejabas de que me estaba enfadando. Aclárate.

-Roy…

-Lo siento, Riza, pero es que no lo creo. Es demasiado extravagante.

-Tu eras el que hace unos días querías que me marchara de aquí- lo acuso ella-. ¿Por que? ¿Y porque has puesto todos esos cerrojos en la puerta? ¿Tienes miedo de algo?

-¡Pues claro que lo tengo!- replico el. Respiro hondo, bebió un sorbo de café y se quedo mirando el fuego-. Riza, si un tiburón ataca a un niño en la playa, probablemente a la semana siguiente se habría marchado de allí, pero estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que, durante mucho tiempo, ningún padre dejaría jugar a su hijo en esa playa.

Riza se quedo mirándolo y luego meneo la cabeza.

-Se que tengo razón, y creo que tu lo sabes. Son demasiadas cosas para hablar de simples coincidencias. La siguiente victima ha sido tu prometida…

-No era mi prometida.

-Pero todo el mundo pensaba que lo era.

El se giro para mirarla.

-Y, además, ahí tu teoría se tambalea. Susan no esperaba un hijo mió, no iba a ser madre. Ni tampoco el hijo de Mary era mió y cualquiera con dos dedos de frente lo sabia.

Riza se puso de pie, inquieta, dando sorbos de café, y se sentó en una silla.

-Tenemos que averiguar…

-Riza, la policía ya ha examinado todo esto. Docenas de policías de todos lados; y nadie ha podido averiguar nada, nada en absoluto. Mira, me enternece que te preocupes por mí, de verdad, pero no quiero que andes por ahí intentando atrapar a un asesino. Si estas en lo cierto y el asesino es de por aquí, estarías exponiéndote a un gran peligro. Si tuviera algo de cerebro, no dejaría que te quedaras aquí.

Riza sintió que un estremecimiento recorría su espalda. Bajo la vista y miro fijamente su taza de café.

-Estoy bien aquí- murmuro.

-¿De verdad?

Ella lo miro de nuevo. Ella lo observaba penetrantemente, con intensidad. No podía sostenerla la mirada.

-Pues claro. La puerta cierra a cal y canto con todos esos cerrojos. Soy sensata y tengo cuidado.

- Bueno, eso espero- murmuro secamente. Aparto la vista de ella y miro fijamente el fuego.

De repente, lanzo su tasa al interior de la chimenea. Se hizo pedazos. Se puso de pie de un brinco, el fuego proyectaba reflejos dorados en sus hombros y tenia los brazos cruzados con firmeza sobre el pecho. Su aspecto era el de un gran señor pagano. Riza se había sobresaltado con la ruido de la taza de loza al romperse; al ver el gesto de Roy ahora, frente a ella, lanzo su propia taza al fuego al tiempo que daba un gritito, incapaz de moverse, de escapar.

El se acerco, se inclino hacia ella y apoyo las manos en los brazos de la silla. La había acorralado y la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Eres la candidata numero uno. Ya lo sabrás. De acuerdo a tu teoría.

A Riza se le habían secado los labios y no podía hablar. Sacudió la cabeza confundida.

-¿De que… de que estas hablando?

-¿Qué de que estoy hablando? ¿Cuándo piensas decírmelo?- gritaba y ella vio que temblaba con la fuerza de las emociones que lo dominaban-. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Entonces por que has vuelto? ¿A que esperas?

-¿De que hablas?

-¿Cómo puedes fingir que no lo sabes, Riza? Te he dado un montón de ocasiones para decirme la verdad.

-¡Yo no te he mentido nunca!

-¡Pero tampoco me has contado la verdad!

Riza se quedo mirándolo. Sabía… sabia que el sabia. Ignoraba como había descubierto la verdad, pero no podía enfrentarse a el en ese momento. Tenía miedo. Bajo la vista.

-Vete de aquí, Roy.

Trato de que sus palabras sonaran imperiosas, vehementes. E intento levantarse y apartarse de el, pero Roy no la dejo. Le agarro las manos y tiro de ella hacia si.

-Roy…

El enterró los dedos en su cabello y a ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando la obligo a mirarlo.

-Mike, Riza. Mike, ¿Cuando pensabas decirme que es mi hijo?

Ella dio un respingo. No se había dado cuenta de que el sospechara nada.

-¡Estas equivocado!- mintió desesperada.

-No, Riza. No te servirá de nada negarlo. Hice unas cuantas llamadas después de verlos en el cementerio, el primer día. Fue prematuro, Riza. Muy conveniente para ti, ¿no?, porque querías que fuera de Michael… Incluso trataste de engañarte a ti misma.

-Michael podría…

-Déjalo, Riza. Déjalo. Esa noche estaba drogado, no idiota y se perfectamente que yo había sido el primero.

Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando cuando Roy le seco las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y la abrazo con fuerza, estrechándola entre sus brazos. Le murmuraba palabras que ella no entendía, palabras dulces para calmarla. La tomo en brazos, se sentó en la silla donde ella había estado y la puso sobre su regazo. Luego empezó a cubrir de besos su cabeza.

-Es mi hijo, Riza. Mike es mi hijo.

Ella dejo escapar un pequeño sollozo. Sus palabras apenas eran audibles.

-Si. Yo… yo prefería creer que era de Michael. Era muy joven y estaba sola y asustada. No sabia que hacer. Prefería creerme mi propia mentira antes que dar explicaciones que nadie entendería.

-Te quiero, Riza. Te quería entonces y te quiero ahora- vacilo-. Michael McHennessy ya no esta y vivir una mentira no lo resucitara.

Ella no respondió. Estaba temblando y ya no sabia que pensar. Seguía perpleja, todavía no entendía como lo había adivinado… Y luego se dijo que debía de haber estado ciega para no darse cuenta de que Roy lo averiguaría todo.

Y tal vez, en el fondo, había regresado allí con un proposito. Tal vez había pensado que Mike tenia derecho a un padre vivo y no solo a un recuerdo.

Pero ¿Qué significaba…?

Se echo hacia atrás y busco los ojos de Roy. Buscaba algo, pero no sabia que, y temía echarse a llorar de nuevo en cualquier momento.

-Nosotros… tu y yo… Roy, ¿ha sido todo porque querías averiguar lo de Mike?

El le acaricio la mejilla y le sonrió con ternura.

-No, cariño, te lo juro. Lo nuestro es algo que tenia que pasar, porque no puedo estar lejos de ti. Porque me resultas increíblemente atractiva y porque me he pasado la vida soñando contigo desde que nos conocimos. Te quiero, Riza.

Ella se atrevió entonteces a alzar una mano y acariciarle el rostro. Después de tantos años, era difícil articular las palabras, pero la emoción estaba ahí, profunda y plena, cuando al fin dijo:

-Te quiero.

El se quedo callado un rato y siguió mirándola con increíble ternura. Luego sus sonrisa se desvaneció y la abraso con más fuerza.

-¿Entiendes ahora por que quería que te marcharas?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Riza, según tu propia teoría, tú eres la siguiente. Eres la que me ha dado un hijo.

-La que se supone que debe morir sacrificada- dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

---------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Chicas, ultimo chap de esta semana y les tengo que comunicar algo, ustedes saben que siempre actualizo de luces a viernes esta historia, pero la semana que viene por motivos de las fiestas debo viajar y no podré hacerlo, así que no habrá actualización hasta la semana subsiguiente, espero me entidad, les deseo una feliz navidad, ciao.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24:**

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

El grito frenético de Mike borro las preocupaciones que poblaban la mente de Riza, que estaba echando un huevo a la sartén. Retiro esta del fuego y corrió hacia la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Mike seguía llamándola, Estaba inclinado sobre algo que había en el camino.

-¿Mike?

Se acerco a el y se inclino ella también. Cunado vio lo que su hijo estaba mirando, tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para contener un grito.

Sobre el camino de piedra había una piedra que hacia las veces de altar en miniatura. Encima de ella había una muñeca desnuda de unos treinta centímetros, con cabello abundante y largo. Estaba tumbada boca arriba sobre la piedra y alrededor del cuello tenia pintada una línea roja; la piedra-altar estaba manchada con una sustancia roja pegajosa.

-¡Ay, Dios!- gimió.

Mike miro la cara pálida y afligida de su madre.

-No te preocupes, mamá, lo voy a tirar.

-¡No!- grito ella-. No, Mike, no lo toques. A lo mejor hay huellas o algo… No lo toques, ¿me oyes?

-¿"Huellas"? ¿Vamos a llamar a la policía?

-¿Qué?- Riza estaba horrorizada: Mike no podía entender la gravedad de la situación, se tomaba aquello como una aventura. Ella estaba temblando y quería que entendiera que se trataba de algo serio; y protegerlo del horror y la fealdad de aquella imagen-. Si, Mike, voy a llamar a la policía.

-¿A Barney?

-No. A Liam Grady, que es el policía de aquí. Y tu… tu te vienes ahora mismo conmigo dentro de la casa- la muñeca podía ser una advertencia, no solo una broma de mal gusto. Y quien quiera que la hubiera puesto allí tal vez anduviera todavía cerca-. Vamos, vamos dentro.

-Pero el señor Falman esta a punto de llegar…

-¡Llamara a la puerta para cuando llegue! Ahora, adentro.

Lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro hacia la casa. Cuando se miro en el espejo que había en la entrada, vio que estaba muy pálida y que tenia ojeras, unas sombras oscuras bajo los ojos. Llevaba todo el fin de semana angustiada, incluso antes de aquello.

La noche del viernes había sido maravillosa. Luego, el sábado, Mike había vuelto a casa y ella había ido poniéndose cada ve mas nerviosa y distante. Roy sabía lo de Mike. Seguramente había hablado con alguien de Central para que hiciera las averiguaciones.

El viernes, aunque Roy se había mostrado infinitamente tierno, ella estaba demasiado emocionada para hablar. Y, a medida que pasaban las horas, había empezado a preocuparse cada vez mas. Se sentía casi excluida. El sábado, Roy y Mike habían ido juntos al mercado y luego había hecho una parada para jugar a los dardos con Barney Canail y Show Tucker. A su regreso, habían cenado los tres juntos, pero Roy estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos y se había marchado pronto.

El domingo, estaba furiosa consigo misma. ¿Por que le había confesado la verdad? Sabia que estaba enamorada de el, y el le había dicho que la quería, pero eso era tan difícil de saber…

Había algo en ese hombre tan elemental y tan pagano como la propia tierra que los rodeaba. En ocho años, no había sido capaz de olvidarse de el y, al volver, había sentido de inmediato le misma necesidad de tocarlo… Pero, ¿se podía edificar un futuro sobre eso?

¿Y que planes tenia el sobre Mike?

Empezaron a sudarle las manos. ¿Iría a decirle algo al niño? Seguro que no. Y tampoco haría nada para alejarlo de ella o formar su posición… ¿o si?

-¿Mama?

Ella se giro en redondo. Mike estaba a su lado.

-Mamá, ¿no ibas a llamar a la policía?

-Ah, si- se llevo las manos a las mejillas y corrió al teléfono. No se habían peleado, sin embargo, se planteo si llamar o no a Roy. Dudo y finalmente decidió que si, que lo llamaría a el primero.

Marco y espero unos instantes. Esperaba que el contestara, y se sorprendió al oír la voz de Dante en su lugar.

-Hola, Dante. Soy Riza, ¿esta Roy, por favor?

-No, querida, no esta. Ha ido para allá, iba a verte.

-Ah- Riza vacilo-. ¿Hace mucho que ha salido?

-A ver. Déjame ver. Bueno, ya debería estar ahí. No se que puede haberlo entretenido.

A Riza se le hizo un nudo en el garganta y le costo articular una despedida. Se quedo mirando el auricular. ¿Seria Roy el responsable de aquello? Al fin y al cabo, quería que ella se fuera, porque, según su propia teoría, ella era la siguiente victima. ¿Habría hecho algo tan horrible para asustarla?

¿Cómo era posible que amara a un hombre del que, sin embargo, desconfiaba? Pero, ¿Dónde estaba si no?

Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas de temor.

-¡Mamá! ¡Ha venido Roy! ¡Y el señor Falman también! Voy a contarles lo que ha pasado.

-¡No, Mike, espera!

Demasiado tarde. Oyó que la puerta se cerraba de golpe. Mike ya estaba corriendo por el sendero al encuentro de Roy y Falman.

Nerviosa, se remango el jersey rojo y salio tras el, tratando de mantener la compostura.

Mike ya había llegado hasta Roy. Estaban los dos al otro extremo del sendero. Riza oía como su hijo, emocionado, le contaba a Roy lo que había descubierto. Vio que este se acuclillaba para ponerse a la altura del niño, fruncía el ceño y volvía la cabeza en dirección a ella. Su mirada era impenetrable, opaca, pensativa. Se levanto rápidamente, pero no fue a su encuentro, sino a ver lo que Mike señalaba, la muñeca, aunque sin tocarla.

Tras el llego Falman, y también se inclino para observar la macabra miniatura. Fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Esta bien, señorita Hawkeye?

Ella trago saliva y asintió, luego bajo los escalones. Falman la miraba con una sonrisa preocupada.

-Es una broma de mal gusto.

-Supongo que es eso.

-Sin embrago, debería llamar a Liam.

-Si, ahora iba a hacerlo.

Roy se incorporo y frunció el ceño aun más.

-¿Todavía no lo has llamado?

A Riza no le importaba el tono en el que había dicho aquello, pero ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de responder. Con brusquedad, Roy paso delante de ella y entro en la casa. Se detuvo y giro la cabeza un instante.

-No toquen nada- advirtió.

Falman se aclaro la garganta.

-No te ofendas, Riza. Es que esta preocupado.

Riza miro a Falman. No había vuelto a repetir su invitación a cenar, y ahora entendía por que. Falman, como todos los demás, respetaban a Roy Mustang. Se sintió como si estuviera marcada como propiedad de Roy.

-No lo defiendas, Falman- dijo con desden. Y luego sonrió con dulzura-. No te he agradecido bastante lo que has hecho por Mike y por mí.

-No es nada- la miro un momento y luego le revolvió a Mike el pelo-. Ahora tenemos que irnos.

-No te preocupes, mamá- dijo Mike muy convencido-. No va a pasar nada ¡Con Roy Mustang no tienes nada que temer!

Echo a correr hacia el coche de Falman y Riza lo miro con preocupación. ¿De donde había sacado su hijo esa manera de hablar?

Falman la miro, esbozo una sonrisa pesarosa y fue tras el chico.

-¡No te preocupes, Riza!- giro la cabeza para mirarla. Luego se detuvo-. Pero ten cuidado. Cierra la puerta con llave y no andes por ahí sola.

A ella se le seco la garganta. ¿Era una estúpida por quedarse allí? Intento sonreír, pero no se sentía muy valiente.

-Lo tendré, Falman. Gracias.

-Estoy seguro de que es una broma.

-Si.

-O quiso una advertencia.

-¿Una advertencia?

-De que deberías… marcharte- se quedo mirándola unos segundos y luego se aclaro la garganta-. Bueno, hasta la tarde entonces.

-Gracias, Falman.

Roy salio cuando Falman se estaba despidiendo. Sonreía, pero Riza vio que la sonrisa no alcanzaba a sus ojos, entrecerrados y pensativos.

-Liam Grady esta de camino- dijo cuando Falman y Mike se hubieron ido.

Riza asintió con la cabeza, pero su mirada se dirigió hacia la muñeca y, a pesar suyo, se estremeció.

-He llamado a la estación de trenes- anuncio Roy.

-¿Qué?- ella lo miro con incredulidad.

-He hecho dos reservas para Mike y para ti en un tren que sale mañana a las cuatro. En dirección a Central.

-No voy a irme.

-Vas a irte.

———————————————————0——————————————

Hola chicas, seguramente van a odiarme por el retraso de esta historia ya que como tiene mas detalles doy por hecho de que va a ser mas difícil retomarla, yo tuve que releerla y bueno, no mas queda mas que pedirles mil disculpas, ahora si todo sale bien volveré a actualizarla de lunes a viernes, pero si me atraso algún día espero me entiendan, bueno, gracias a todas y que estén bien, ciao.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25:**

-¡No! Incluso si me marchara, Roy, no volvería a casa. Ya se que esto supera tu capacidad de compresión, pero estoy aquí para trabajar.

El farfullo algo, puso los brazos en jarras y la miro enfadado.

Ojala no fuera tan imponente, pensó Riza. Y ojala ella no sintiera el impulso de olvidarse de todo y arrojarse en sus brazos.

-Riza, ¿ese trabajo es tan importante como para que pongas en peligro tu vida?

-Mi vida no esta amenazada.

-Bueno, lo que te han dejado en la puerta de casa no ha sido precisamente un caramelo o unas flores.

-Roy, tu no puedes decirme lo que debo hacer. ¿Has pensado que tal ves no pueda marcharme, que necesito entender lo que paso hace años? Todo esto encaja, estoy segura, y tengo que averiguar la verdad. Se lo debo a Michael.

-¿A que Michael?- inquirió el de repente. Su tono era desagradable.

Riza se quedo paralizada.

- A mi prometido- dijo fríamente y sintió un frio interior. Estaba asustada-. ¿Se puede saber cual es el problema?

El sacudió la cabeza.

- Ninguno. Esperaba que no tuvieras pensado perpetuar esa leyenda, eso es todo.

Ella dio un respingo y retrocedió.

-¿No estarás pensado decirle nada a Mike? ¡No te atreverías! Lo destrozarías, no te creería, estoy segura. ¡No te conocía de nada! No puedes llegar y soltárselo así como así…

-¿Y que quieres que haga?- la interrumpió el, e hizo desaparecer de una zancada la distancia que Riza había puesto entre ambos. No la toco, y ella se dio cuenta de que no quería que la tocara porque estaba furioso con ella-. ¿Qué se lo diga el día de su boda?, ¿el de su graduación?, ¿o nunca?

Riza retrocedió de nuevo y apretó los puños.

-¡No! ¡No lo se! ¡Pero ahora no! No había pensado…

- Eso es verdad, no lo habías pensado… ¡porque no tenias intención de contármelo! ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era tu plan, venir aquí y examinarme? Si resultaba que era un asesino, un chiflado o, sencillamente, no te gustaba mi personalidad, podrías olvidarte para 

siempre de que yo soy el padre. Lo siento, Riza. Me has engañado siete años, pero ya no vas a poder seguía haciéndolo.

-¿Qué? ¿Engañado? ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo crees que me sentía yo? Podía ser que no te acordaras de mí, que no te importara…- sabia que aquello tenía que llegar, pero seguía sin poder afrontarlo-. ¡Tú no estabas ahí! ¡No sabes como me sentía! ¡Estuve a punto de…!

Se callo de repente, horrorizada. Sabia como reaccionaria el ante sus palabras.

Roy se había quedado muy quieto y la miraba como si quisiera estrangularla ahí mismo. Fue de nuevo hacia ella y la agarro de los brazos. Riza noto su presencia dura como el granito, fría y distante como el aire de otoño.

-¿A punto de que, Riza?- susurró en tono amenazador.

-¡Maldita sea, Roy! ¡Tenía diecisiete años y no estaba casada! Soñaba con este sitio, unas pesadillas horribles, y no sabia lo que sentía ni que pensar. ¡Al principio ni siquiera me reconocía a mi misma! ¡No te imaginas lo horrible que fue!

-Lo intento.

-¡No! Tú no sabes nada del mundo real.

- Es maravilloso que lo quieran a uno- dijo el amargamente.

- Si me quisieras, no amenazarías a Mike.

-¡No lo estoy amenazando!

-¡Claro que si!

- Tú eres la que se siente amenazada, porque no quieres pensar que lo que hiciste tal vez estuvo mal, ¿o es que todavía no puedes asumir lo que paso hace ocho años? ¿Y que pasa conmigo? Ni siquiera puedo acercarme a mi propio hijo, carne de mi carne y sangre de mi sangre, y abrasarlo. Tengo que comportarme como un extraño, sonreír y mantener la distancia…

Se callo de repente y Riza se dio la vuelta al comprender que alguien se acercaba.

El policía, claro. O más bien, los policías. Roy había llamado a los dos.

Liam Grady y Barney Canail eran todo lo contrario el uno del otro. Mientras que Barney era alto y delgado, Liam era bajo y fornido. Tenía ojos marrones, de color caoba, y el pelo completamente gris. Siempre tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, lo cual le concedió un aspecto jovial.

También era un hombre agradable. Ella nunca olvidaría lo bien que la había tratado tras la muerte de Michael. Formulaba las preguntas con suavidad y se había acomodado a sus deseos. Al igual que todos los demás, no era partidaria de que ella se quedara allí 

tras la muerte de Michael. Pero se había preocupado, casi tanto como Roy, de que nada le faltara y de que se encontrara bien. Su agradable aspecto fallaba en un punto: tenía los ojos pequeños, oscuros y penetrantes. No se le escapaba nada.

-Señorita Hawkeye…

Riza sabia que fingía no haber oído nada, aunque era imposible. Cualquiera habría oído su amarga discusión.

Liam fue hacia ella al tiempo que extendía la mano y esbozaba una sonrisa amistosa.

- Buscaba la oportunidad de verla, muchacha, desde que había vuelto. Bienvenida, bienvenida. Siento que tenga que pasar por esto.

Tomo la mano de Riza y se la estrecho. Ella se trago su enfado y sus lagrimas y lo beso en las mejillas.

-Liam. No ha cambiado nada en estos años. Tienes un aspecto estupendo.

-Necesito adelgazar- respondió el refunfuñando y luego miro a Roy.

Barney entro detrás de el, con las manso en los bolsillos y saludo a Riza con una inclinación de cabeza mientras Liam preguntaba donde estaba la muñeca.

Fueron todos juntos a ver el "sacrificio". Riza empezaba a sentirse un poco tonta por haber armado tanto jaleo. Era solo una broma, porque ella era una extraña, que se veía con el importante Roy Mustang.

Los hombres estaban todos en cuclillas y hablaban en voz tan baja que ella no alcanzaba a oír lo que decían. Luego Roy levanto de repente la vista, como si de pronto recordara que ella también estaba allí.

-¿Por qué no vas haciendo café, Elizabeth?- sugirió.

Ella tenía ganas de decirle que se lo preparara el solito, pero Barney levanto la vista también, sonriendo.

-A mi no me importaría tomar un te si vas a poner a hervir agua.

No podía mostrase descortés con Barney, así que entro en al casa. Volvió la cabeza y vio que Barney sujetaba una bolsa de plástico y Liam recogía la muñeca y la piedra con ayuda de un pañuelo. Iban a buscar huellas, pero ella estaba segura de que no encontrarían, aunque había que intentarlo.

Una vez en la cocina, tiro a la basura los huevos medio hechos de Mike, puso el hervidor de agua en el fuego y la cafetera en otro. No noto lo nerviosa que estaba hasta que, al oír un movimiento detrás de ella, pego un salto.

-Calma, muchacha, soy yo- se apresuro a decir Barney con una sonrisa de disculpa. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta-. Han logrado asustarla de verdad, ¿eh?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-No, la verdad es que no. Estoy segura de que no es más que una broma de mal gusto.

Barney arrugo la frente.

-¿No lo creerá en serio, verdad, muchacha?

-No, no, yo no… No se que pensar.

-Bueno, veamos- murmuro Barney entrando en la cocina. Había bajado la voz, como si temiera que los otros entraran en cualquier momento-. Tengo una idea. No pretendía escuchar, pero lo que he oído puede que tenga alguna relación con esa muñeca.

Ella debió ruborizarse, porque Barney volvió a disculparse.

-Lo siento…

-Por favor, estaba… estábamos gritando. Siento que ustedes dos hayan tenido que escuchar nuestras peleas.

El sonrió.

-Peleas, si. A uno tiene que importarle mucho alguien para llegar a pelearse, ¿no? Pero supongamos que alguien creyera que el hijo que esperaba Mary Browne era, en efecto, de Roy; y la muchacha muere. Esa misma persona comprende que ha cometido un error. Luego busca a otra. Y tenemos a Susan Accorn.

Riza suspiró.

- El otro día yo le dije lo mismo a Roy, pero el me recordó que Susan no estaba embarazada.

- Si, y no la mataron como Dios manda.

-¿"Como Dios manda"? No entiendo.

- A Susan Accorn la quitaron de en medio. Para la mentalidad de nuestro asesino, no era digna de Roy. ¿Comprende lo que digo, muchacha?

El hervidor de agua empezó a silbar. Agradecida a la interrupción, Riza fue a preparar el te.

- Alguien lo sabe, Riza Hawkeye. Alguien más lo sabe.

———————————————————0—————————————



Ya chicas, lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta el siguiente chap, así que espero poder actualizar mañana sin falta, gracias por su comprensión, besos y que estén bien, ciao.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26:**

Ella se giro en redondo y estuvo a punto de escaldarse.

-¡Barney!- había una nota de histeria en su voz.

El se apresuro a sujetar el hervidor y lo puso de nuevo en el fuego.

- Ahora no se enfade conmigo, muchacha. Esos dos de ahí fuera me retorcerían el cuello por decirle lo que pienso- sonrió de medio lado-. No es que crean que no es sensata, pero quieren protegerla, en particular Roy. Es ese tipo de hombre, lo lleva en la sangre y no cambiara. Sera así toda la vida. Muchacha, por mucho que intente domesticarlo.

Riza bajo la vista.

- No se si lo intentare, Barney- dijo, intentando sonar intranscendente, pero…

- Chist, ahora quiero que piense. Que piense quien puede saber lo del chico.

Riza sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

-Barney, no lo sabe nadie- inclino la cabeza y suspiro-. Roy no lo sabía. Es imposible: me marche de aquí y no dije nunca nada a nadie. Dios mío, han pasado ocho años.

El se aclaro la garganta.

-Tal vez dijo algo a alguien, alguna pista.

- No, de verdad.

-Piénselo, muchacha. Podría salvarle la vida.

Ella fue a responder, pero vio que Roy y Liam entraban. Asintió y luego pregunto a Barney como le gustaba el te.

-Con dos de azúcar, gracias.

Barney tomo su taza. Liam pidió café y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente al tomar la taza.

-Una broma de mal gusto, no hay duda- dijo-. No deje que la afecte.

-Creo que Riza debe marcharse.

Ella sonrió con dulzura.

- Riza no se va a marchar- dijo Riza mirando a Liam.

- Bueno, quizás seria una buena ocasión para que conociera otras ciudades de por aquí.

- Central seria aun mejor- dijo Roy de espaldas a ella mientras se servia el también una tasa de café.

-Bueno- Liam miro a Barney. Este se encogió de hombros-, Riza, es verdad que la otra vez que esto aquí sucedieron cosas raras. Y ahora, en fin, tenemos un asesinato son resolver, una vez mas.

-Liam, agradezco su preocupación, pero yo estaba en Central cuando… cuando Susan murió.

-Si se queda, no debería estar sola- contesto Liam.

Roy se volvió por fin y miro a Riza por encima del borde de su taza.

-No va a estar sola.

Ella abrió la boca para protestar. ¿Por que, sencillamente, no se marchaba a casa?, se preguntó. Así ganaría algo de tiempo. Era difícil imaginar como iban entenderse Roy y ella tras su última discusión. Había sido una estupidez volver a cuidad del Este.

Pero el caso es que había vuelto. Siempre había sabido que volvería algún día. Incluso si Roy y Susan Accorn se hubieran casado y hubieran vivido plácidamente allí, ella habría vuelto algún día, Mike tenia derecho a saber la verdad.

Pero no en ese momento…

-Sera mejor que vuelve a mi oficina- dijo Barney. Dejo su taza en la encimera y guiño un ojo a Riza-. Llámame si necesita charlar, muchacha. Recuerdos al chico.

-Gracias, Barney.

-Buscaremos las huellas, Roy- dijo Liam, y se encogió e hombros-, pero no creo que encontremos nada.

-Gracias a los dos por venir. Ha sido muy amable- dijo Riza.

- Siento que haya sido por este motivo- Liam sacudió la cabeza-. En fin- se animo-, pronto volveremos a vernos por otro motivo mas alegre. Si va a quedarse aquí asistirá a la fiesta.

Su confusión debió de ser manifiesta, porque Roy, que la estaba mirando, se apresuro a aclararle cual era esa fiesta.

-La de la cosecha.

- Ah, si.

- Barney tocara ese día- dijo Liam riéndose.

-Y toco muy bien, pedazo de idiota- replico Barney.

- Ya lo oirá usted misma- advirtió Liam a Riza, y ella se rio. Sin embargo cuando Roy salio para acompañar a los dos hombres a la entrada se puso a temblar. La noche de la víspera de la cosecha; la noche e los sacrificios.

Seguía en la cocina cuando Roy regreso. Se puso muy tiesa, no sabia que decir.

-Entonces, ¿no piensas marchare?- pegunto el con brusquedad, fríamente.

-No.

Roy se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la escalera.

Riza exhalo un suspiró y, nerviosa se pregunto que iría a hacer. No había dicho ni una palabra acerca de Mike.

- Roy- oyó ruido arriba, pero el no respondía. Ella se mordió el labio y fue al pie de la escalera-. ¡Roy!

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué haces?

-Las maletas.

-¿Las maletas? ¿Estas registrando mis cosas?

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y llego arriba sin aliento. Roy estaba en el dormitorio; su maleta estaba encima de la cama, abierta, y el estaba metido dentro, sin ningún orden su ropa interior.

-¡Roy! ¿Se puede saber que haces?

El ni siquiera se molesto en mirarla.

-No puedes quedarte aquí sola.

La primera reacción de Riza fue enfrentarse a el. Y empezó a sacar ropa de la maleta y a volver a guardarla en la cómoda. El fue al armario y ella lo suyo.

-¡No me voy a marchar, Roy ¡Tengo que quedarme! No comprendo lo que ocurrió a Michael, no lo que sucedió… entre nosotros. Tengo que averiguarlo, ¿Por qué no intentas comprenderlo¿

Lo agarro y lo obligo a prestarle atención.

-Lo comprendo- dijo el concisamente, y continuo con su tarea.

-¡Roy, para! Me quedo.

-Muy bien.

-Entonces ¿Qué…?

- Vas a venir a mi casa, Riza.

Ella retrocedió de un respingo.

-¡No puedo!

-Pues tienes que venir.

-¿Qué dirá la gente?

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿De eso se trata, de lo que día la gente si se entera de que la preciosa Elizabeth Hawkeye tuvo un hijo con Roy Mustang?

Ella abrió la boca y se quedo mirándolo, luego de un empujón en el pecho, lo lanzo dentro del armario.

-¡No, claro que no!- chillo furiosa- No se trata de eso, no esta vez señor Mustang. ¡Tú eres el que esta acusado de asesinato! Y según, tu mismo has admitido, la policía y los periodistas te acosas! ¡Estaba pensando en ti, idiota!

Sorprendido, el salió del armario. Trato de agarrarla por los hombros pero ella se escurrió.

- Riza, yo no la mate, y me importa un comino lo que diga la gente, porque yo se cual es la verdad.

Riza sacudió la cabeza.

-No quiero ir contigo, Roy.

El se apoyo en la pared-. Hablo con voz tranquila, pero la expresión de su rostro era alterada, tensa, y el pulso le latía en la base del cuello.

-Dijiste que me querías, Riza.

- Y te quiero.

-¿Entonces…?- susurro la palabras con amargura.

-¡Esto de ponerte a recoger mis cosas! Primero no me crees y luego me arrastras de un lado para otro, supuestamente para salvarme la vida.

-¡Dios santo, pequeña! ¡Estoy preocupado por ti!

Ella inclinó la cabeza. Quería tocarlo, pero se sentía demasiado triste para alzar la mano hasta el. "tengo miedo" quería gritar. "Estoy asustada de lo que no entiendo". Me asusta que me quieras quitar a mi hijo, que le demuestres que soy una mentirosa. Me da miedo amarte demasiado, que nuestras pasiones sean demasiado profundas, que no haya modo de salvar la distancia entre nosotros…"

-¿Qué pasa, Riza? Por amor de Dios, ¿Qué pasa?

Ella era incapaz de hablar y, cuando por fin alzo la mano para tocarlo, Roy se había marchado.

—————————————————0———————————————

Hola chicas, aquí esta el chap de hoy, tengo algo de prisa, así que gracias a todas las que leen, besos y que estén bien, nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27:**

El aire del pub estaba cargado de humo, pero el ambiente era agradable y lleno de risas. En uno de los extremos de la sala, tenia lugar una partida de dardos muy reñida y, ante un tablero de ajedrez, dos viejos estaba enzarzados en un juego.

Mientras observaba lo que lo rodeaba, Roy pensó con melancolía en su tierra. Adoraba aquel lugar. Sabia que venia de un grupo pequeño. La mayoría de las personas allí estaban unidas pero aquello era algo más; aquel sitio era especial. Uno nunca tenia que cerrar la puerta del coche; no se dejaba a los ancianos que sobrevivieran como pudieran. Una persona, cualquiera, merecía consideración y respeto por el simple hecho de ser una criatura de Dios. No se dejaba con hambre al viajero, la hospitalidad pervivía.

Y ahora un asesino había enrarecido el aire por segunda vez en ocho años. Y ambos asesinatos estaban relacionados con su persona.

-Piensa, hombre. Piénsalo otra vez.

Roy se recostó y tomo un largo trago de su copa. Luego sacudió la cabeza y se echo hacia tras el pelo con los dedos.

-Nadie lo sabe-. Contesto por fin a Barney, y alzo las manos al aire con impotencia.

Barney suspiro.

-No puedo estar equivocado.

Roy volvió a inclinarse sobre la mesa y un mechón oscuro le cayó sobre la frente.

- No creo que te equivoques, pero, Barney, piénsalo: es terrorífico. Día tras día, toda nuestra vida, hemos estado viviendo con un… loco. Es alguien que anda por ahí, charlando y sonriendo, que se comporta como un amigo. Alguien lo bastante trastornado para asesinar a mujeres inocentes. ¡Y no sabemos quien es! ¡Maldita sea, no sabemos quien es!

Barney acaricio con un dedo su vaso, casi vacio y le lanzo una mirada de advertencia. Dos granjeros de la zona entraban en es momento. Los dos saludaron a Roy que sonrió y los saludo.

"Riza me diría que me saludan así porque soy un Mustang", se dijo Roy frunciendo el ceño. El no pensaba que fuera así en absoluto. Toda su vida había vivido en aquel lugar y había sobresalido en su trabajo. La gente de por allí se alegraba cuando uno de los suyos triunfaba.

Barney le hablo en voz baja de nuevo.

-¿Liam esta vigilándola ahora?

-Si.

De repente, Barney se rio.

-Sabes que a la chica la horrorizaría pensar que esta vigilada, que la siguen día y noche.

-¿Y que podemos hacer si no, Barney? No puedo arriesgarme a no tenerla vigilada.

El se encogió de hombros.

-No, claro que no. Si pudiéramos averiguar la verdad…- se le quebró la voz y se aclaro la garganta-. ¿Quien estaba allí entonces?

Roy arqueo una ceja.

-Todo el mundo. Yo, Liam, el doctor Marco, Falman, Dante- hizo una pausa-, Tucker, pero siempre ha estado…

-Algo trastornado- Barney completo la frase con desdén-. Y Dante lleva trabajando para ti toda la vida. Y…

-Y Falman- murmuro Roy, y se sintió de pronto mal-. Mike pasa todo el día con el.

-¡Roy!- Barney se inclino hacia delante y le sacudió el brazo-. El chico no corre peligro porque es tu hijo, y lo sabes.

Roy suspiro. Era cierto. Si admitía la teoría de Riza, Mike no corría peligro.

De pronto, su mano apretó con fuerza el vaso, hasta que los dedos se le quedaron blancos. ¿Qué demonios iba a suceder? No sabía si podría estar alejado de ella mucho más tiempo, ni hasta cuando podría contenerse antes de estrechar al chico, a su hijo, entre sus brazos y contarle la verdad.

El corazón le latió con fuerza y trago saliva en un intento por contener su confusión, su desesperación y su rabia. ¿Qué era lo que no podía resolver entre ellos? El no quería decir nada, sabia que podía herir la frágil sensibilidad infantil, pero ella no se mostraba razonable, tampoco, así que ¿Qué podía hacer?

Riza no iba a dejarlo, no se lo permitiría. Otra vez no. Sin embargo temía que lo hiciera. A ella le gustaba Central, su trabajo, su independencia. ¿Admitiría una vida aislada en un lugar perdido como ese, por muy atractiva que pudiera ser?

Barney sonrió.

-Nos facilitaría mucho la vida si tu pudieras vigilar a la muchacha, Roy.

Unos ojos oscuros y enfadados miraron a Barney.

-Te lo he explicado…

-Si, hijo, claro, pero si eres capas de inventar tácticas militares ¿no se te puede ocurrir una manera de reconciliarte con ella?

Roy no respondió inmediatamente; se recostó y tamborileo con los dedos sobre la mesa de madera maciza.

- ¿Tan ogro soy, Barney? Dime, ¿es un error querer proteger a la persona que amas?

Barney se rio.

-¿A que quieres que responda primero? Muy bien, Roy Mustang. Eres un hombre seguro de si mismo, resuelto… Bueno, mas bien terco. Y no, no esta mal preocuparse. Lo que a ti te falta, coronel Mustang, es el tacto para escuchar con atención y fingir estar de acuerdo, y luego hacer lo que, en cualquier caso, crees necesario.

- ¿Eh?- Roy arqueo una ceja.

Barney volvió a reír. Se fijo en que el vaso de Roy estaba de nuevo vacio. Levanto la mano e hiso un gesto a la camarera.

- ¿Quieres otro?- preguntó a Roy.

-Si. Estoy maquinando- respondió este.

-¿Se puede saber que?

-La manera de arreglar las cosas- dijo un trago a lo que le quedaba en el vaso-. Un ejercicio de humildad- afirmo con solemnidad.

--0--

El fuego ardía en la chimenea, Riza contemplaba las llamas mordisqueando el lápiz que tenia en la mano.

Era una noche de muchísimo viento. Parecía que fuera a arrancar de sus cimientos la casita.

Mike estaba arriba durmiendo. Ella estaba en bata y zapatilla. Su aspecto no era muy atractivo, lo sabia, pero tampoco había nadie para que la admirara.

Había pasado una semana, ¡una semana entera!, desde que Roy se había marchado intempestivamente. Al principio ella había llorado, se había enfadado y, por ultimo, había caído en una profunda depresión de la que todavía no se había recobrado, aunque lo intentaba.

Había trabajado muchísimo. Gracias al surtido de libros había logrado tener una visión de conjunto de las teorías y los hechos, y se había formado su propia opinión. Había elaborado una lista de los puntos a tratar en su informe y un esbozo de cómo combinar los datos. Estaba satisfecha con su trabajo y contenta, al menos en ese sentido, de haber ido allí. Sin embargo, el aspecto personal… Era incapaz de seguir trabajando esa noche. El trabajo era un bálsamo, pero cuando la inquietud se apoderaba de ella, tenia que dejarlo.

"Sinceramente", se riño para sus adentros, "ni siquiera tienes el buen sentido de estar asustada. ¡Lo único que haces es pensar en el, no en el asesino que nada suelto por ahí!"

Se levanto y paseo de arriba abajo delante de la chimenea, extendiendo las manos ante el fuego de manera mecánica, Se mordió el labio ante el súbito dolor que la asalto. Era horrible, pensó con tristeza. Lo echaba muchísimo de menos, y en mucho sentidos. Había pasado años y años esperando, como una flor durmiente, y había salido adelanté, día a día. Ahora sin embargo…

Lo echaba de menos porque quería hablar con el. Hacerle preguntas, comentar cosas. Echaba de menos su sonrisa perezosa y arrogante, la calidez de sus dedos cuando le agarraba la mano. Echaba de menos su vos, sus ojos y el brillo que estos adquirían cuando se enfadaba o se emocionaba.

Echaba de menos que la besara.

Se sentía casi inmoral por desearlo. Deseaba que la acariciara y poder enredar los dedos en su cabello.

Echaba de menos sus besos recorriéndole en rostro, su aliento en el mejilla. Lo echaba de menos de un modo que le producía ansia y anhelo, y se maravillaba de cómo simplemente pensar en el podía hacerla temblar delante incluso del fuego.

¿Cuantas veces había estado a punto de olvidarlo todo e ir a su casa? ¿Y por que no lo había hecho? Seria fácil disculparse. Muy fácil…

Y sin embargo, ¿para que? ¿Es que con una disculpa se solucionarían las cosas entre ellos? ¿Había algo que pudiera solucionarlas? En ese momento estaba desesperada. Si lo tuviera delante en ese mismo instante, tal vez olvidara que pertenecían a mundos distintos, que el tiempo seria su enemigo si lo que el quería era una mujer a la que pudiera dominar y dirigir. Que el amor que sentía por el moriría para siempre si le hacia daño a su hijo, que era también de el.

No podía contener el temblor de sus dedos. Se ergio y pensó que podría hacerse una taza de café para calmarse, o al menos para conciliar el sueño. Y conseguir sobrevivir una noche más.

Sin embargo, en vez de dirigirse a al cocina, se dirigió hacia la ventana. La luz de la luna que iluminaba la pradera de hierba, había captado su atención. A un faltaba una semana para la víspera de la cosecha. La idea la hizo temblar, y volvió a preguntarse por que no se marchaba de allí, pero sabía muy bien por que. Debía quedarse para averiguar…

Averiguar ¿Qué?, se dijo a si misma. No había vuelto a suceder nada desde el incidente de la muñeca. Y Michael McHennessy llevaba mucho tiempo muerto.

————————————————————0——————————

Ya chicas, aquí esta el chap puntualmente, gracias por seguirlo leyendo y si Dios quiere mañana estará el siguiente capitulo, bueno, besos y que estén bien, ciao.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28:**

Riza paso la vista por la sala y meneo la cabeza con pesar. Esa sala, la casita de los acantilados, le recordaban a Michael, pero apenas podía imaginárselo allí. Claro, nunca habían estado juntos en aquella casita. Acababan de llegar cuando el desaprecio.

Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar los escasos momentos que habían pasado en el piso de arriba y, a continuación, su sonrisa se desvaneció en un gesto doloroso, porque lo que mejor recordaba era la historia que Michael le había contado, la de la doncella que era entregada al sacerdote.

Y luego Dante le había informado de que aquello era cierto…

Riza entro, decidida, en la cocina. Se sirvió una tasa de café y regreso a la salita. El café estaba caliente y lo bebió deprisa. Necesitaba su consuelo.

De nada sirvió. Quería a Roy y nada podía sustituirlo.

Un movimiento capto su atención y miro inmediatamente hacia la ventana. Se puso en tensión, dejo la tasa y corrió a mirar por el cristal.

Fuera reinaba la oscuridad. Solo se veía la hierba y la maleza tumbadas por el viento, un viento tan antiguo como el tiento.

Riza se dio cuenta de que seguía temblando. Se ciño mas la bata, cerró las solapas y frunció el ceño. No era del todo cierto que no hubiera pasado nada desde el incidente de la muñeca.

Estaba segura de que otra vez la vigilaban. La vigilaban y la seguían. Nunca salía de casa por la noche, pero el martes había hecho una excepción y habría jurado que la seguían. Había tratado de convencerse de que no era cierto. Después de todo, Roy se había reído cuando ella se lo había comentado.

¡Maldito fuera! Se suponía qu se preocupaba por ella, pero ¿Dónde se había metido? Creía que volvería, lo esperaba, había rezado para que volviera, pero no había ni rastro de el.

Se tumbo en el sofá suspirando y miro el fuego. Al cabo de un rato empezaron a cerrársele los ojos y se quedo dormida.

Allí estaba otra vez el sueño.

Ella estaba envuelta en la bruma y apenas podía ver de lo espesa que era esta. El viento gemía de modo infernal, un lamento angustiado. Por debajo de ese sonido, ella oía movimientos; unos pasos que se acercaban.

No podía moverse. Al principio pensaba que estaba paralizada pero luego se daba cuenta de que estaba atada. Tenía los tobillos y las muñecas atadas a un bloque de piedra…

Igual que la muñeca. La muñeca con el collar rojo en torno al cuello. Y al igual que esta, estaba desnuda y atada al altar de piedra, y alguien se acercaba cada vez mas…

Abría la boca para gritar pero no podía.

Era Roy que se acercaba a ella entre la bruma. Podía verle los ojos y una sonrisa satánica.

Se aproximo a ella y ella ya no quería gritar, quería tocarlo.

Entonces la niebla volvía a espesarse y ya no era Roy, sino la criatura, el dios, el sacerdote de la capa y la mascara, de la mirada lasciva y maligna.

El viento había dejado de soplar y ahora se oían unos canticos. Ella se daba cuanta de que estaba todos alrededor: Liam y Barney; Dante, Tucker, Falman; Meg la del pub,

Layla...

Sonreían, la miraba y repetían unas palabras en un idioma que ella no entendía, una y otra vez.

El dios estaba prácticamente casi encima de ella. Se alzaba encima de ella y sacaba algo de debajo de la capa. De repente, alzaba un brazo en el aire. Ella miraba hacia arriba y veía que la luz de la luna brillaba y se reflejaba en la hoja de un cuchillo. Una enorme daga con bordes de plata que goteaba sangre…

-¡Ahhh!

El instinto de supervivencia la despertó antes de que la daga callera sobre ella. Se sentó en el sofá y se cubrió la cara con las palmas de las manos, estaba temblando. Y luego, antes de que pudiera sobreponerse a las terroríficas imágenes del sueño, algo la puso en alerta de nuevo. Alguien avanzaba por el camino.

Se puso de pie de un brinco. Se sentía mareada y deseo con toda el alma que no fuera nada peligroso. Miro el reloj que había sobre la repisa. Era casi media noche. Nadie aparecía a esa hora de visita.

Se llevo los nudillos de la mano a los labios mientras los pasos se acercaban. Desesperada, recorrió la habitación con la vista. El único objeto susceptible de ser usado como arma era el atizador de la chimenea. Se apresuro a tomarlo y espero, con todo el cuerpo en tensión.

Llamaron suavemente a la puerta.

Se obligo a acercarse a ella. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y los dedos apretados en torno al mango del atizador.

Volvieron a llamar. Con más fuerza. Insistentemente.

Ella se acerco más a la puerta, respirando a duras penas. Si fuera alguien con buenas intenciones, se marcharía al ver que no había respuesta. Y si no…

¿Y si se trataba que todo el pueblo estaba metido en aquello, que se trataba de una conspiración?, se pregunto aterrorizada. ¿Y si Roy era el de la idea y todos estaban dispuestos y deseosos de complacerlo y de arrojarla al mar?

-¡Riza! ¡Abre la maldita puerta y déjame entrar!

El pánico y la tensión la abandonaron súbitamente. Se sintió aliviada al comprobar que era Roy, porque en realidad no creía que…

-Riza- rogo el.

Ella abrió la puerta, todavía con el atizador en la mano. Inmediatamente noto un fuerte olor a alcohol. Tenía el cabello revuelto y un mecho le cubría el ojo izquierdo. Tenía una sonrisa arrebatadora, pesarosa, de medio lado, y se tambaleaba ligeramente.

-Roy…

El hizo una reverencia.

-Perdone, señorita Hawkeye, ¿puedo pasar, por favor?

-Roy, has estado…

El no la dejo terminar. Entro y se quedo mirando el atizador.

-¿Y esto?- se lo quito de la mano-. Tampoco he sido tan descortés, ¿no?

Todavía sonriendo, fue hasta la chimenea y dejo el atizador en su sitio. Luego dio media vuelta y vio que ella lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Llevaba zapatillas y bata.

-Roy…

El no le dio la oportunidad de hablar. Con asombrosa agilidad, hiso una reverencia, clavo una rodilla en el suelo y le agarro una mano.

-Roy…

-Ay, señorita Hawkeye, debo disculparme.

-¡Roy! Estas borracho.

El levanto la vista para mirarla con un brillo extraño en las profundidades de sus ojos.

-Exacto, mi amor, exacto.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, el ya se había puesto de pie, tan rápido como antes de rodillas. Perpleja, ella vio que se acercaba al sofá, esbozaba una sonrisa disparatada y se dejaba caer en el. Tumbado boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados, completamente quieto.

-¿Roy?- entre enfadada y asombrada, Riza se acerco de puntillas a el y se quedo mirándolo.

¡Borracho! El muy idiota se había emborrachado y luego había ido a reírse de ella. Y luego se había desmayado en el sofá. Bueno, el media mas que ella y obviamente pesaría mucho mas que ella así que no podría moverlo de allí.

Suspiro y fue arriba en busca de una manta. Comprobó que Mike dormía como un bendito, tan comodo y tan… Tan comodo y tan ajeno al mundo como su padre.

Era la primera vez que lo admitía así, crudamente.

Se mordió el labio, tomó la manta y bajó pensativamente la escalera. Cuando se acerco al sofá, no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente. Le encantaban las cejas oscuras, como se arqueaban sobre los ojos. Y su nariz recta; su labio inferior, y la sensualidad diabólica de su boca. Y la placida sonrisa que esbozaba su boca incluso dormido.

Riza suspiro débilmente y se inclino para arroparlo con la manta. Al hacerlo, rozo suavemente el pecho de Roy. De repente, su cintura se vio rodeada por algo cálido y dio un respingo; lo miro y vio que tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

-Riza…

-Roy…- empezó a decir ella.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta e lo que sucedía, Roy tiro de ella, la tumbó sobre él y capturó sus labios con un beso apasionado y exigente, hambriento.

——————————————0————————————————

Ya chicas, ultimo chap de la semana y espero que les haya gustado, ahora si Dios quiere actualizare el lunes, así que gracias a todas las que leen, besos y que estén bien, ciao.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29:**

No estaba realmente borracho, más bien era todo un experto, considerando su estado de ebriedad. Le había desanudado el cinturón de la bata y le había subido el fino camisón hasta la cintura. Sus manos le acariciaban la piel desnuda, la s caderas, el abdomen, la curva inferior del pecho. Cuando sus labios la soltaron por fin, sus ojos buscaron los de ella. No hubiera podido moverse aunque hubiera querido, porque su brazo izquierdo la tenia inmovilizada mientras con el derecho la recorría, la acariciaba.

-Has hecho trampa- susurró ella.

-Te necesito.

-Hueles como una destilería.

-Hay cosas peores- dijo el, herido.

- ¿Cómo que?

-Bueno, al menos no huelo a cloaca.

Ella se echo a reír. El la beso de nuevo y llevo su mano hasta su cabeza para sujetarla.

Roy interrumpió el beso y su mano se movió, mientras sus dedos la acariciaban. Ella dio un respingo.

-He soñado contigo- dijo-. Soñaba que venias a buscarme, que eras el sacerdote con mascara.

- ¿Eso has soñado? –pregunto el afligido. Sin embargo, la suave exploración de sus dedos no se detuvo-. No soy una bestia maligna, Riza. Solo un hombre que te quiere.

Ella no podía hablar. Sentía como si por las venas corriera miel caliente, que se concentraba en cada sitio en el que el la tocaba.

-Mi… Mike esta arriba.

-Durmiendo.

- ¿Y si…?

-No se va a despertar.

-Pero no podemos.

Ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos, porque de repente noto que estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre la piel desnuda de Roy. Nunca en su vida había sentido una unión tan intima. Fría por fuera y ardiendo por dentro. Satisfecha e interiormente acariciada por un impacto asombroso, increíble, de algo que iba más allá de su imaginación…

-Yo…

-Bésame- la urgió el.

Y aquel fue el principio del fin. Ella dio rienda suelta a sus fantasías, a su deseo, y sintió como su avidez era colmada… y colmada con deliciosa culminación.

Mas tarde, cuando el fuego casi se había apagado y el viento ya no era mas que una briza suave, ella yacía con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

-Tengo que levantarme, Michael podría bajar.

-Si- el la beso e la mejilla, pero no la soltó ni se retiro de su lado.

Riza frunció el ceño.

-Roy…, esto no puede resolver las cosas.

-No, el asesinato no.

-Me refería a otras cosas.

-No- susurro el-. No, pero me siento mucho mejor estando contigo.

Ella también se sentía mejor. Lo sentía dentro de ella y también a su alrededor. Inhaló su aroma y lo sintió junto a su piel. Estaba demasiado lánguida como para discutir con el, demasiado incluso para moverse. Lo haría, claro, pero después de unos segundos.

—————————————————0————————————————

-Mami…

Al principio, la voz le llego vagamente. Estaba tan dormida, tan confortablemente acurrucada bajo la manta… Luego recordó la noche anterior.

Horrorizada, abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que Mike estaba a su lado y que ella seguía en el sofá. Que se había quedado dormida después de… de estar con Roy.

- ¡Mike!

Desesperada, miro a su alrededor, pero Roy no estaba por ninguna parte. Estaba sola en el sofá. Tenía el cinturón de la baya otra vez anudado y la manta la cubría por completo.

- ¡Uf!- suspiro aliviada aunque se preguntaba donde estaría Roy.

Mike estaba vestido y sonreía, muy contento de haberse preparado el solo para ir a la a escuela.

- Mami, ¿puedo tomar unos cereales? Ya es casi la hora en que viene el señor Falman.

-Eh…, ah… Si, claro- se apresuro a responder. Roy no era de los que se escondían en un armario, pensó, así que debía haberse marchado discretamente.

Alargo un brazo hacia Michael al tiempo que sonreía y le dio un abrazo. El se retorció un poco y la miro con extrañeza.

-Y es ¿Por qué?- pregunto.

- Nada. Solo que te quiero. Vamos, te preparare lo que quieras de desayuno.

Quería cereales y tostadas. Estaba terminando de comer cuando Riza oyó el claxon de Falman. Salió fuera con Mike, le dio un rápido beso en la coronilla y agito el brazo para saludar a Falman.

Cuando se hubieron marchado, se preparo una tostada y un café para ella. Estaba de buen humor. Medio esperaba que Roy apareciera por allí, pero no fue así, de modo que cerró la puerta con llave y fue arriba a tomar un baño. Al ver su rostro reflejado en el espejo del cuarto de baño, sonrió ante al aire soñador de sus mirada.

Para cuando se hubo bañado y vestido, eran así las once y no se sentía con ganas de trabajar. Vacilo y luego decidió ir a dar un paseo por el bosque hasta la casa de Roy. Él había ido a buscarla la noche anterior, no importaba en que estado, así que era su turno, esa mañana, de ir a verlo con la rama de olivo en la mano.

A medio camino se arrepintió. La luz era muy tenue y apenas alcanzaba a atravesar el denso follaje. Y había niebla. Apenas podía seguir el sendero a través de los arboles a causa de la niebla, que se agarraba al suelo. Por una vez, no soplaba ni una gota de viento y había un extraño silencio.

Era un paseo de solo diez minutos, se dijo a si misma, pero apretó el paso. Quería que fuera de cinco minutos.

El sudor le cubría la frente y tenia la respiración acelerada cuando por fin vio que faltaba poco para llegar a su destino. Empezó a sentirse un poco idiota.

Dante abrió la puerta y la invito a pasar con entusiasmo.

-Roy no esta, cariño, pero entre y tómese un te- la animo la anciana.

Riza trago saliva decepcionada y acepto el te. Dante fue hacia la cocina, pero Riza vacilo cuando llego al umbral. La encimera estaba repleta de figuras de patatas talladas.

Dante le guiño un ojo.

-La víspera de la cosecha es esta semana. ¡A los chicos les encantan mis papatas!

Riza sonrió y se obligo a admirar el trabajo de Dante. Siguieron hablando de lo mucho que a Mike le gustaba ir a la escuela, y Riza comprobó con agrado que Dante estaba muy orgullosa de Falman.

-Su padre era un buen hombre, pero murió pronto. Estoy muy contenta de que mi sobrino sea maestro.

Riza comento lo mucho que Mike admiraba a Falman, y lo agradecida que estaba de que este se tomara tanto interés por el.

-Es muy amable por su parte.

-Es un cielo de hombre, y el chico le gusta. ¿Y a quien no? Es un niño educado y muy guapo.

Riza agradeció los cumplidos y dio también las gracias por el té. Roy no había regresado y ella se sentía demasiado nerviosa para esperarlo allí.

-Le diré que ha venido- prometió Dante.

Una vez fuera de la casa, Riza se fijo con irritación en que la niebla seguía sin levantarse.

Se planteo volver por el camino largo, pro la carretera, pero tardaría media hora. Maldijo para sus adentros y tomo de nuevo el camino del bosque.

El viento comenzó a soplar y Riza se alegro; no le gustaba el silencio del bosque. La niebla, sin embargo, era terrible. En un momento dado, perdió el sendero y, cuando volvió a encontrarlo, tuvo que sacudirse las hojas que habían quedado enganchadas en su jersey. Justo entonces, un movimiento rápido capto su atención y se puso a gritar.

Allí, justo delante de ella, estaba el dios de la mascara. Vestido con la capa negra, alto y malvado. Tenia el rosto oculto y los ojos brillantes y oscuros como la muerte.

- ¡No!- grito aterrorizada.

Porque el monstruo iba hacia ella por el sendero y no tenia donde esconderse.

——————————————0———————————————

Ya chicas, un nuevo chap esta semana, gracias a todas las que leen, y si Dios quiere mañana actualizo, besos y que estén bien, ciao.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 30:**

Parecía que el bosque entero retumbara y temblara con sus gritos, pero, de repente, desapareció. Iba directo hacia ella y de pronto… De pronto se esfumo, se lo tragaron la niebla y los arboles y los helechos.

Riza corría sin darse cuenta de que seguía gritando. Lo único que quería era salir del bosque, de la niebla, alejarse de la criatura que había visto. Le dolían las pantorrillas y tenia la respiración alterada cuando llego a la casita.

- ¡Riza!

Era Roy el que la llamaba, pero no sabía desde donde. El pavor se apodero de ella. ¿Seria él el de la capa y la mascara? , ¿se las habría quitado y habría salido corriendo a rescatarla?

- ¡Señorita Hawkeye!

Ella alcanzo el camino que bordeaba el bosque. Corría a tal velocidad que era incapaz de detenerse, pero se choco con la segunda persona que había gritado su nombre.

Era Tucker, con sus ojos medio idos, acuosos, y una amable sonrisa. A pesar de que la rodeo con sus brazos para estabilizarla, Riza se escurrió. Si había un candidato al manicomio era Shou Tucker. Y de repente recordó lo que había dicho al verla el primer día, en la pensión: ¡había preguntado por Mike!, había preguntado por su hijo cuando no debería saber que…

No. Debía de estar volviéndose loca. No estaba sudando ni jadeaba. ¿Cómo iba a haberse desecho de la capa y la mascara y haber llegado a la casita antes que ella?

- ¿Esta bien, muchacha?- pregunto amablemente-. ¡Vaya, parece como si creyera que hay un montón de brujas pisándole los talones!

- Tucker, ¿estaba usted en el bosque?

El se rasco la cabeza.

-Si, allí estaba. Vengo de recoger mi almuerzo donde Dante.

Ella retrocedió jadeando.

- ¿Lo… lo ha visto?

- ¡Riza!

Ella dio un brinco cuando unos brazos le rodearon la cintura.

Era Roy. Su mirada era grave y tenía la frente cubierta de sudor. Respiraba de forman entrecortada, casi jadeando.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? Dios mío, ¿estas bien?

La apretó contra el pecho mientras apoyaba la barbilla en lo alto de su cabeza. El corazón le latía con fuerza.

Los ojos de Riza se llenaron de lágrimas. Lo quería mucho, pero estaba muy asustada. También el salía del bosque; jadeaba y había llegado detrás de ella.

El la aparto un poco con expresión preocupada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- El…- empezó a decir ella, pero entonces aparecía Barney Canail; también este saliendo del bosque.

Barney la miro y, al ver que estaba bien, se sentó en el suelo.

- Dios, dios… Estoy demasiado viejo para estas carreras. ¿Dónde estaba muchacha? La oí gritar.

Las palabras de Barney quedaron interrumpidas por la llegada de Liam Grady, mas despacio que los demás. Su peso no le permitía correr mas rápido.

Rizase apoyo en Roy mientras miraba a los demás. Todavía temblaba tanto que tenia miedo de caerse y, esa vez, era peor que nunca, porque se veía obligada a sospechar de hombres que eran sus amigos… y del hombre que amaba.

No, decidido. No iba a sospechar de Roy. Había llegado al Este convencida de su inocencia, y no iba a cambiar de opinión.

-El… el dios de la mascara estaba en el bosque- dijo.

- ¿Qué?- dijeron los tres hombres al unisonó. Tucker se limito a mirarla fijamente.

-El dios de la mascara…

-Riza, no hay ningún dios de la mascara-dijo Liam con calma.

-Alguien vestido con una mascara y con capa. Yo iba por el bosque y… estaba ahí- el labio inferior le temblaba ligeramente-. Venia hacia mi, surgió de la niebla.

Se hiso un silencio. No veía los ojos de Roy, pero sabía que sus interlocutores estaba intercambiando miradas de escepticismo.

-Digo lo que he visto- afirmo ella fríamente.

- ¿Esta segura, señorita Hawkeye?- pregunto Barney-.Esta mañana hay tanta niebla… y esa criatura siempre la ha impresionado. Tal vez se lo haya imaginado.

- No me he imaginado nada. Estaba ahí.

-Tucker, ¿has visto algo raro en el bosque?- pregunto Barney.

- ¡Ah, el bosque!- Tucker sonreía-. Es el refugio de los dioses y los espíritus- dijo alegremente.

Estaba claro que no seria de ninguna ayuda.

- ¡No han sido imaginaciones mías!- insistió ella.

-Señorita Hawkeye- comenzó Liam.

Roy la abrazó con más fuerza.

- Si dice que ha visto algo, es que había algo.

Sus palabras desprendían confianza en ella, pero… ¿era porque la creía o porque sabia mas de lo que decía?

-Echaremos un vistazo, ¿de acuerdo?- propuso.

-Muy bien, a ver que encontramos- dijo Liam tomando a su cargo la situación-. Barney, tu cubre la zona norte. Roy, Riza y tú tomen el sendero. Yo buscare por el sur.

-Yo conozco el bosque como la palma de mi mano- se ofreció Tucker-. Lo encontrare- dijo-. ¿Que estamos buscando?

Riza sonrió.

- Una capa o una mascara, Tucker.

El sonrió y se marcho, caminando entre los helechos.

Riza y Roy tomaron el sendero. La niebla era cada vez mas espesa, tanto que ella apenas veía la espalda de Roy, que iba delante.

-Roy- murmuro ella. ¿Seria una idiota?, ¿firmaría su sentencia de muerte haciendo esas preguntas?-, ¿Dónde estabas esta mañana? ¿En el bosque?

Roy se detuvo y Riza vio que los músculos de su espalda se tensaban debajo del jersey. El se dio la vuelta despacio. Sus ojos centelleaban tanto como las piedras relucientes de la mascara.

- ¿Qué si estaba en el bosque y llevaba una capa?, ¿es eso lo que quieres decir, Riza?

- ¡No!- replico ella, pero le fallo la voz-. No, pero yo volvía de tu casa, y no estabas allí. Es todo muy raro, ¿no? Se me aparece esa criatura en medio del bosque y al salir de el me tropiezo con Tucker, y Barney, Liam y tu aparecen de repente.

- ¿Perdona?

-Da igual. Lo que digo es que es mucha coincidencia que ustedes tres…

-Entiendo- sus ojos dejaron de centellear y sonrió. Luego la miro, tiro de ella y la beso en la frente-. Riza, estas dos semanas no has estado sola.

- ¿Qué?

-No hemos repartido tu vigilancia entre Barney, Liam y yo. Hemos estado siguiéndote.

Riza se enfureció ante tal invasión de su intimidad, pero el enfado cedió rápidamente. Roy estaba preocupado y había hecho lo posible por protegerla. Luego la sonrisa que esbozaba se desvaneció.

-Esta mañana estaba sola.

El le acaricio con suavidad la mejilla.

-Pensé que no te gustaría despertar junto a mi.

-No.

-Así que me duche y me marche. Barney estaba entre los arbustos, vigilando la casita, y te siguió hasta el castillo, pero te perdió a la vuelta.

-Y tú, ¿Dónde estabas?

-De camino a la casita.

-Ah.

Roy poso los labios sobre los suyos y la beso dulcemente bajo la cúpula de los arboles. Y ese beso inyecto nueva fe en Riza.

- ¿He supero el tercer grado?- quiso saber Roy.

Continuo andando antes de que ella le diera tiempo a responder, y Riza se tropezó con una raíz; de no ser porque el la abrazo a tiempo, se habría caído.

- ¿Estas bien?

-Si, bien.

Roy se había vuelto de nuevo hacia ella. Riza alargo una mano para tocarle la cara a través de la espesa niebla y recorrió con un dedo el borde del pómulo y de la barbilla.

- No vamos a encontrar nada, ¿verdad?- murmuro.

-No lo se.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo 31:**

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro durante varios segundos y los interrumpió de manera totalmente inesperada un grito de triunfo de Barney.

- ¡Vaya, pues es verdad! ¡Hay una capa aquí escondida detrás de una roca!

- ¿Dónde estas?- grito Roy- ¡Sigue hablando!

Barney siguió haciéndolo hasta que lo localizaron. Estaba en un pequeño claro, al abrigo de la niebla, en medio del denso follaje. Un paraíso privado, invisible al mundo.

Liam llego al lugar a la vez que ellos y se arrodillo junto a Barney.

-Es una capa negra, si.

- ¿Esta también la mascara?- quiso saber Riza, nerviosa. No había pensado que quisiera volver a verla y, paradójicamente, ahora quería que estuviera allí.

- No, Riza, solo una capa negra-. Suspiro Liam. Bueno, buscaremos otra vez huellas.

- ¿Había… había huellas en la muñeca?- preguntó llena de esperanza.

-No- respondió Barney disgustado-. Estaba limpia como una patena; y la piedra también.

De repente, sintiéndose mal, Riza trago saliva, estaba claro que en la capa tampoco encontrarían huellas.

- No te angusties, Riza- murmuro Roy-. Tal vez encuentren un pelo, o alguna otra marca personal que sirva para identificar al dueño.

Los ojos de Liam se iluminaron.

- Si, una persona que va corriendo por el bosque y que seguramente se habrá quitado la capa a toda prisa, es probable que haya dejado algún pelo adherido. Veremos, veremos.

-Sera mejor regresar- murmuro Barney. Miro a Roy un momento y luego su mirada regreso a Riza- ¿Esta bien ahora?

Ella asintió. Era cierto que se sentía mejor. Al menos sabía que no estaba perdiendo la razón. La capa existía, y eso quería decir que alguien estaba tratando de asustarla.

-No es vieja, ¿verdad?- dijo de pronto.

Liam la recogió del suelo con la ayuda de un palo y la miro con curiosidad. Luego sacudió la cabeza.

-Parece de raso, nueva y reluciente.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Barney a Riza.

-Eh… no se.

Barney cambio el peso de pierna.

-Bueno, ahora ya no creerá que alguna antigua divinidad se ha reencarnado, ¿verdad?

- ¡Barney!- ella sacudió la cabeza- Solo estaba pensando que…

-Que hay alguien que cree en la leyenda- la ayudo Roy.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Ya no sabia que creer.

- Me llevo esto- dijo Liam, y miro a Riza- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si, estoy bien. En realidad, estoy furiosa. No me gusta que me asusten.

Barney, Liam y la capa iniciaron el regreso entre los arboles. Roy y Riza, de común acuerdo esperaron hasta que se hubieron marchado. Riza miro a su alrededor y se estremeció de repente. El bosque era muy espeso. Procuraría no volver allí sola. De pronto, le flaquearon las piernas y se sentó en la roca tras la que Barney había encontrado la capa.

-Riza…

Sin darse cuenta, se había quedado callada, meditabunda. Alzó la vista hasta los ojos pensativos de Roy.

- ¿Qué?

-No quiero hacerte enfadar- dijo con calma-, pero si insistes en quedarte, creo que deberías venirte a vivir a mi casa. En caso de que yo tenga que marcharme, tendrás la compañía de Dante.

-Roy, he venido aquí para trabajar.

-Puedes trabajar en mi casa.

-Pero…

-Pero ¿Qué?

Ella se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que se esforzaba por mantener la calma, Roy se estaba enfadando. Bajo la cabeza y sonrió. Ese era el Roy que ella conocía… y amaba. Y aunque estaba decidida a no dejarse arrastrar por el, empezaba a preguntarse si no seria un error atacar a su comportamiento. Su confianza en si mismo, su seguridad, incluso su mal genio, eran algunas de las cosas que le gustaban de el.

- Pero ¿Qué?, Elizabeth Hawkeye.

- ¡Roy!- exhalo un suspiro-. Roy, te olvidas de cómo es esto. Es una región muy pequeña y la gente del pueblo…

-La gente del pueblo es igual que en todas partes. Habrá quien chismorree y habrá otros, los sensatos, que pensaran que debo cuidar de ti.

-Roy…

- ¿Estas preocupada por mi o por ti, Riza?

-Por los dos. Por Mike.

El vacilo.

-Pienso en Mike.

Ella lo miro sobresaltada.

-Pero Mike no corre peligro. Es…

- ¿Es que…?

Ella volvió a bajar la vista.

-Es tu hijo.

-Es un crio. Los niños pueden pasarlo mal, en especial si se ven expuestos a situaciones en las cuales sienten que deben proteger a sus madres.

-Roy, escúchame…

-No, tú eres la que va a escucharme a mi, Riza. Parece que el circulo en torno a ti se esta estrechando. Primero la muñeca, ahora esto.

-Alguien trata de asustarme.

- ¿Y si va mas lejos que eso?

-Siempre cierro las puertas…

-Y merodeas sola por el bosque, la estupidez mayor que podrías hacer.

- ¡Maldito seas, Roy! ¿Y quieres que me vaya a vivir contigo?

-Me parece lo único sensato.

-No… no puedo.

El se quedo mirándola fijamente un rato, luego se giro y le dio la espalda, tenso y furioso.

- ¡Roy!

Había una nota de pánico en su voz, y el se apresuro a darse la vuelta y extender los brazos hacia ella. Riza se levanto y lo miro, y los dos echaron a andar.

Ella no sabia a adonde se dirigían, pero en cuestión de minutos llegaron al camino que conducía a la casita. Riza no se sorprendió al ver que el introducía su propia llave en la cerradura, abría la puerta y le cedía el paso. Ella fue directa a la sala y se sentó. El fuego de la chimenea estaba apagado y, en lugar de tomar asiento a su lado, Roy se puso a barrer las cenizas de la noche anterior y a colocar algunos troncos. Era rápido y diestro; al cabo de unos segundos, el fuego ardía en la fría sala.

Por fin se sentó frente a ella; se quedo observándola durante tanto rato que Riza se puso nerviosa. Finalmente, no pudo contenerse.

- ¡Para ya!

- Que pare ¿Qué?

-De mirarme así. Después de lo que hiciste anoche…

-Tampoco se puede decir que tu me echaras a la calle- le recordó el.

-Me dabas pena. Pensaba que apenas podías mantenerte en pie, pero era puro teatro, ¿no?

El se encogió de hombros.

-No. Me tome unos cuantos tragos con Barney abajo, en el pub.

-Ah…

El se recostó en su silla. La miraba con tanta intensidad que ella se levanto y empezó a andar de un lado para otro.

- ¿Es que no tienes algo que hacer?- dijo, irritada-. Dar órdenes, revisar algún informe o algún proyecto por terminar…

-La verdad es que si, que tengo cosas que hacer.

- ¿Entonces?

-No voy a marcharme, Riza, hasta lograr que vengas conmigo a casa.

-Roy…

-Ya me he hartado de andar escondido entre los arbustos, por turnos, con Barney y Liam, y seguirte a todas partes, Riza. No puedo dejarte sola.

-Y yo no puedo…

-Podríamos casarnos. Eso dejaría sin argumento a las malas lenguas.

--0--

Hola chicas, no pude actualizar ayer porque mi internet se caía a cada momento, pero hoy están los dos chaps, gracias a todas las que leen, besos y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capitulo 32:**

Ella bajo la vista. No sabía que decir, pero un estremecimiento de pánico la recorrió.

Quería a Roy, ¿no? Su vida lejos de el había sido una losa, emocionalmente hablando. Había pasado ocho años fingiendo que lo que ocurría era que no encontraba a la persona adecuada, pero era todo falso. Roy era el único hombre adecuado para ella.

Pero Roy seria intransigente. Quería que le contara la verdad a Michael, que este llevara su apellido, que ella viviera en el Este.

-Veo los engranajes de tu cerebro trabajando a toda maquina- dijo el.

Ella meneo la cabeza.

-No puedo…

-Riza, ¿se puede saber que te pasa?- pregunto fríamente.

-Necesito tiempo.

El alzo las manos hacia el cielo contrariado.

- ¿Tiempo para que?

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Me gusta este sitio a pesar incluso de que aquí perdí a mi prometido. La gente es agradable, amistosa, generosa…, pero no es mi casa. Todavía no, en todo caso.

-Muy bien, Riza. Dios sabrá por que, no pudo ganar nunca una discusión contigo. No logro entender como piensas. Solo se que esto no es sano. Yo te quiero, y desees o no creerlo, tu me quieres a mi, aunque sea pesar tuyo. Y por extraño que parezca, pareces tener fe en mi. Crees en mi inocencia.

-Claro- susurro Riza.

Roy fue hacia ella y, aun que estaba completamente vestido, Riza no pudo evitar recordar el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. Lo miro pensando que tal vez debería echara correr o empujarlo si pretendía tocarla.

Sin embargo, era incapaz de hacerlo. Percibió su olor, definido y rotundo, al tiempo que el inclinaba la cabeza y la miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Una pena que no tengas también fe en mí como hombre.

-No… no se a que te refieres.

-Lo sabes, pero dejare que te lo pienses un rato.

Ella sabía que iba a besarla y estaba segura de que iba a ser un beso, nada mas, pero cuando los labios de Roy rozaron los de ella, noto un gusto salado y se dio cuenta de que eran sus propias lágrimas.

Le echo los brazos al cuello. No encontró otro modo de decirle que lo que sentía por el era tan profundo que estaba aterrorizada. Que fácilmente renunciaría a todo, a lo que era, a su pasado, para convertirse en su esposa.

Sin embargo, seria un error, no funcionaria. Y como no podía poner aquello en palabras, puso en aquel beso todo el amor que sentía. Se arqueo contra el al tiempo que ponía en ese beso toda su desesperación.

El sonrió.

-Es cierto que tengo algo que hacer, pero puede esperar.

Ella no entendía por que sonreía; al fin y al cabo, acababa de decirle que no quería casarse con el, pero sonrió a su vez.

-Quería… ayudarte, ¿sabes?- susurro-. Por eso vine, porque quería ayudarte.

Sin saber como se encontró en brazos de Roy, que la llevaba escaleras arriba.

Y de pronto estaba en la cama, desnuda, mientras el viento soplaba alrededor de la casa, y el se inclino sobre ella.

Riza lo abrazó porque no tenía alternativa; y lo amo porque estaba segura de que era su destino hacerlo.

Al cabo de un rato, yacía acurrucada en sus brazos. No quería que Roy hablara, pero sabia que lo haría.

-Riza, dime, ¿Qué esperas que haga?

-No se.

- ¿De verdad crees que puedo darte un beso de despedida y ver como apartas a Mike de mi?

Ella sintió que un estremecimiento le recorría la espalda.

-No ha cumplido ocho años siquiera.

-Si, pero ocho años es mucho tiempo, ¿Sabes lo duro que ha sido, Riza? ¿Tienes idea? Veo a mi propio hijo de un día para otro y tengo que mantener las distancias como si fuera un extraño. Te lo advierto, no voy a esperar para siempre.

Ella se puso tensa y se mordió el labio. Sentía el brazo de Roy rodeándola y su pecho debajo de su mejilla.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, Riza? Vivimos en sitios distintos, pero eso no significa que seamos criaturas de otro planeta.

-Si, pero significa…

-No voy a volver a pasar por esto, Riza. Te quiero. Quiero casarme contigo y quiero a mi hijo conmigo.

-Roy…

-Escúchame, Riza. Te lo advierto: puedo tomar medidas legales.

Ella dio un respingo y se aparto de el.

-¡No puedes hacer nada! Yo soy su madre, ¡no te atrevas a amenazarme!

-Eres tu la que me esta amenazando- replico el con toda tranquilidad, y eso la intranquilizo aun mas.

Roy parecía sentirse muy comodo y relajado, con las piernas estiradas y las manos entrelazadas detrás de la cabeza. Ella estaba al borde de las lagrimas… o de un berrinche. Tenía el pelo revuelto y enredado y los puños apretados.

¿Y que esperaba de el?, se dijo. Ahora sabía que Mike era su hijo y, algún día, Mike tendría que enterarse también. ¿Se equivocaba al enfrentarse a Roy?

No era que no quisiera que Mike se enterara, simplemente, no estaba segura de cuando. Había que hacerlo con cuidado, pero Roy acostumbraba a hacer lo que quería sin más contemplaciones.

-Sabes que tengo razón- dijo el de pronto.

-No puedo…

- ¡No puedes, no puedes, no puedes!- se burlo el, y entrecerró los ojos. Estaba furioso. De repente, le agarro la cabeza-. Gracias a Dios, en esto, por lo menos, no mientes.

- ¿"En esto"?

-Nosotros.

Y la beso. Con tanta ternura que volvió a invadirla una ola de dulzura y sintió que volvía a derretirse. Suspiro y se entrego al deseo. Esa sensación no necesitaba justificación ni explicaciones. Era una belleza que estaba siempre allí, esperando ser despertada, explorada.

¿Ese amor podía durar para siempre?, se pregunto Riza, que se sentía completa entre sus brazos.

Roy estaba inclinado sobre ella, los dedos de ambos entrelazados, y sonreía con tristeza.

-Te quiero. Gracias- poso un beso etéreo en sus labios.

Ella lo miro con extrañeza.

- ¿Y eso por que?

El hizo una mueca.

-Bueno, necesitaba un último… encuentro intimo.

- ¿"Ultimo"?- inquirió Riza frunciendo el ceño con suspicacia.

-No creo que me sigas hablando mucho tiempo más.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, porque voy a amenazarte otra vez.

-Roy, no puedes…

-No puedes, no puedes, no puedes… Ya estas de nuevo, Riza. Yo veo las cosas de otro modo. Puedo.

-Adelante- dijo ella. ¿Por qué no tenia la sensatez de discutir cuando estuvieran vestidos?, se preguntaba. Seguían abrazados, pegados el uno al otro, compartiendo el calor de sus cuerpos.

-Bueno, es muy simple. Puedes ceder y ayudarme a llevar tus cosas a mi casa ahora o…

- ¿O?

-O tendré una larga conversación con Mike.

-Tu no harías una cosa así.

- ¿Eso crees?

-No. No te creo.

El se encogió de hombros y en sus ojos centelleo un brillo maligno.

- ¿Y?

Ella suspiro y sintió que su independencia se esfumaba.

-Muy bien, tú ganas.

--0--

Hola chicas, aquí esta actualizado el chap de hoy, como siempre agradezco a odas las que leen y mañana si Dios quiere estará el nuevo chap, besos y que estén bien, ciao.


	33. Chapter 33

**Capitulo 33:**

El se quedo mirándola un rato.

-No, en realidad no he ganado nada, ¿verdad, Riza?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

-Te quiero, Roy.

-Pero no quieres dar una oportunidad a ese amor.

-Necesito…tiempo.

El exhalo un suspiro y por fin se sentó. Se puso a mirar por la ventana.

-Intentare darte tiempo, Riza. Lo intentare.

Luego se levanto y se dirigió hacia la ducha. Riza se acurrucó contra la almohada, preguntándose si se habría vuelto completamente loca, después de todo. El estaba tratando de tenderle una mano…y ella no se permitía a si misma aceptarla. Tal vez no fuera tan difícil de entender, después de todo. Iba a ser muy duro explicárselo a Mike. A su abuelo y amigos, aunque siempre había sabido que, independientemente de cual fuera el nombre de Michael, no era hijo de su prometido.

¿Importaban esas dificultades?, se pregunto a si misma. ¿No merecía mucho mas la pena su amor por Roy?

La ducha se cerro, pero Riza, en estado letárgico, no se movió hasta que sintió un fuerte azote en la nalga. Indignada, se dio la vuelta profiriendo insultos.

- ¡Y luego dices que soy yo el que tiene mal genio!- dijo Roy alegremente.

-Y lo tienes- replico ella.

-Arriba, pequeña. Nos vamos ya.

Ella se levanto de la cama por el lado opuesto y se llevo la mano a la sien parodiando un saludo militar.

- ¡Si señor!

- ¡Así me gusta!

Exasperada, fue a ducharse. ¿De modo que ahora Roy tenía prisa? Se relajo bajo el chorro, disfrutando del agua caliente, y dejo transcurrir el tiempo.

-Quédate ahí mucho más tiempo e iré a hacerte compañía.

Ella se mordió el labio ante la posibilidad de que eso ocurriera y luego se apresuro a cerrar el grifo. Salió envuelta en una toalla y se detuvo sorprendía al comprobar que el ya había guardado todas sus cosas en la maleta.

-No recuerdo haberte pedido que me hicieras la maleta.

-Bueno, no puedo estar sin hacer nada.

-Has cometido un fallo.

- ¿Cuál?

-Me gustaría vestirme, y la ropa que llevaba en el bosque esta cubierta de hojas.

El sonrió y deposito la maleta encima de la cama.

-Gracias- dijo Riza con dulzura.

El la observo y luego salió del dormitorio.

-Date prisa. Creo que Mike y Falman acaban de llegar.

Ella asintió y se apresuro a ponerse una falda de color beis y una blusa del mismo tono. Acababa de calzarse, cuando oyó la voz de su hijo, que subía las escaleras. Intento estirar la cama, pero el pequeño ni se fijo en las sabanas revueltas.

- ¡Mami, mami!- se lanzo contra ella y la abrazo.

- ¿Qué, que?- respondió ella sonriendo y estrechándolo entre sus brazos.

- ¡Necesito un disfraz! Dentro de unos días será la fiesta de la cosecha, y todos los niños van a una fiesta con una hoguera enorme y un montón de comida y de dulces. Vamos a ir, ¿verdad?

Ella le revolvió el pelo.

-Claro que vamos a ir.

Por fin Mike dejo de hablar de la fiesta y le pregunto por la maleta. Recibió encantado la noticia de que s mudaban a casa de Roy.

Riza agarro la maleta, con el propósito de bajarla. Mientras Roy la guardaba en su coche, ella juntaría las cosas de Mike y ordenaría la habitación. Sin embargo, se detuvo en lo alto de la escalera. Oyó voces, voces enfadadas. Frunció el ceño, no lograba entender que decían. Luego se dio cuanta de que Roy y Falman estaban pelándose, aunque no a puñetazos, por lo menos hasta el momento.

-Mike, quédate aquí- dijo, y bajo corriendo la escalera. Para sorpresa suya, se dio cuanta de que no estaban dentro de la casa, sino en el exterior.

- ¿Roy? ¿Falman?

Los dos se quedaron callados y Falman agito la mano en señal de saludo.

-Buenas tardes, Riza.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto ella.

Se miraron el uno al otro, se encogieron de hombros y luego volvieron a mirarla sonriendo.

-Nada- dijo Falman.

-Pero los he oído…

- ¿Tan alto hablábamos?- Roy se rio y le puso a Falman una mano en el hombro-. Discutíamos sobre algo sin importancia.

-Si- dijo Falman-. Bueno, me marcho ya. Pasare a buscarte mañana, Mike.

Riza se dio la vuelta. Mike había ido detrás de ella y estaba sonriendo.

- ¡En casa de Roy!- dijo a Falman, emocionado, y añadió un tardío-: Por favor…

-Claro. Roy acaba de decirme que estarás allí- le dedico un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida.

-Voy a traer mi bolsa, mami- dijo Mike mientras Falman se alejaba en su coche.

En cuanto su hijo se hubo marchado, Riza aprovecho para interrogar a Roy.

- ¿Qué pasaba entre Falman y tu?

- ¿Qué? Ah, ya lo has oído. Nada importante- parecía preocupado.

-Roy, eres un mentiroso.

-Mis cosas no son asunto tuyo, Riza, ni creo que quieres que lo sean, ¿o si?

Ella se giro en redondo y volvió a la casita. Mike estaba arriba, así que Roy la siguió y ella volvió a atacar. Quería una explicación.

- ¿Sabes, Roy? Cuando vine aquí, Falman me pido que saliéramos a cenar juntos, pero no ha vuelto a decirme nada al respecto.

El puso los brazos en jarras y la miro.

-Bueno, no será porque yo soy Roy Mustang o cualquier tontería parecida- aseguro Roy.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué?

El se rio y le puso una mano en la mejilla.

-Elizabeth Hawkeye, eres un joven hermosa, pero créeme, no hablábamos de ti. Si Falman no ha vuelto a decirte que salgas con el será porque se da cuenta de lo intima y fuerte que es nuestra relación.

Dio media vuelta y salió, y la dejo sola, cavilando.

--0--

Dante expreso su alegría al saber que Riza y Mike se instalaban en la casa.

-Ya me estaba preguntando cuanto tardaría en mostrar un poco de sensatez- reprendió a Riza.

Ella miro a Roy preguntándose si este le habría hablado a Dante de la muñeca o de su experiencia en el bosque, pero el se limito a encogerse de hombros.

Normalmente, Dante se iba a casa después de la cena, pero ese día se quedo para enseñarles sus habitaciones. A Mike le adjudico el antigua dormitorio de Roy; en una esquina, había todavía un precioso caballito de balancín. Riza dormía en el dormitorio de al lado, la misma habitación donde se había quedado años atrás, tras la muerte de Michael. Al recorrer de nuevo ese cuarto, recordó la espantosa sensación de perdida y dolor… e incredulidad. Michael y ella eran muy jóvenes, no creían en la muerte, al menos no creían que pudiera alcanzarlos a ellos…

Tras la cena, Roy se había disculpado educadamente y se había retirado a trabajar. Mike tenía tareas escolares, así que Riza decidió que podría también trabajar un poco. Interrumpió a Roy para pedirle prestada una lámpara de mesa. El se apresuro a complacerla y habilito una de las habitaciones vacías para que le sirviera de despacho. Cuando ella le dio las gracias, el respondió con un frio "de nada", y ella comprendió que empezaba la guerra fría entre ellos. Bueno, ¿y que esperaba? Había ido allí obligada, aunque se sentía más segura, esa era la verdad

--0--

Ya chicas, ultimo chap de la semana y la verdad es que no falta mucho para terminar esta historia, solo 6 capítulos mas, bueno como siempre agradezco a las que leen y nos leemos en lunes, ciao.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capitulo 34:**

A las ocho y media, Riza subió a decirle a Mike que era hora de acostarse. Como esperaba, lo encontró sentado en el caballito, balanceándose adelante y atrás. Sonreía con timidez.

- ¡Roy dice que Diablo tiene por lo menos doscientos años!- dijo el niño con orgullo.

Ella tomo las crines finamente talladas del caballito. Diablo, menudo nombre…

- ¡Me encanta este sitio!- dijo a su madre con entusiasmo-. ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre?

-Voy a tener que ir a ver otras ciudades, Michael. Tengo un trabajo que realizar, ¿te acuerdas?

-Si, ya lo se. Pero cerca de aquí, así que luego podemos volver.

Ella alzo las manos al cielo desesperada.

- ¿No echas de menos a tus amigos de Central?

-Bueno, si. Pero aquí también tengo amigos. Peter Govern, Harry Adair, Timothy…

-Bueno, bueno- Riza se rio-. Tienes amigos nuevos, pero ¿no echas de menos nuestra casa?

-A veces- admitió Mike. Sonrió y se echo encima de ella rodeándole en cuello con los brazos-. Yo lo que quiero es que estemos siempre juntos, mami- dijo-. Pero a ti también te gusta este sitio, ¿verdad?

-Me gusta- reconoció ella-. Ahora, a acostarte.

-Ay, mami…

-A acostarse he dicho. Mañana querrás ir a la escuela, ¿no?

Mike entro corriendo al cuarto de baño para cepillarse los dientes. Riza rebusco entre sus cosas y por fin encontró el pijama. Cuando Mike volvió a entrar en el dormitorio, sonrió y le enseño un diente que estaba a punto de caérsele. Ella volvió a besarlo. Se sentó en la cama, lo sentó en su regazo y lo estrecho contra si.

-Estoy contento de que hayas venido aquí, mami.

-Bueno, pues si tú estas contento, yo estoy contenta.

De repente Riza reparo en una sombra en el umbral. Levanto la vista y vio a Roy apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Callado. Este sonrió a Mike, entro en el dormitorio y le acaricio la cabeza.

- ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas, Michael?-su voz era ronca y Riza tuvo la precaución de rehuir sus ojos.

Mike, sin embargo, se puso de pie de un salto y se lanzo a abrazar a Roy. Pillo a este por sorpresa, lo desequilibro y ambos cayeron sobre Riza, encima de la cama. Ella empezó a protestar, pero los dos se echaron a reír. Luego Mike empezó a pedir que le contaran un cuento y todos se incorporaron. Roy le conto una historia de gnomos. Riza disfruto con el relato, Roy era un gran contador de historias. Y, a su pesar, sintió una ternura especial al ver juntos a los dos hombres de su vida.

Finalmente, Roy se levanto, beso a Mike en la frente y contemplo como Riza lo arropaba. Luego le acaricio a esta la barbilla con el dorso de la mano y se despidió.

-Buenas noches.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Riza dudo unos segundos y luego fue a su propia habitación. Se dio una larga ducha y se metió en la cama, pero tardo mucho en dormirse.

--0--

Cuando a la mañana siguiente, Riza fue a despertar a Mike, este ya no estaba en su cuarto. Ella se apresuro a regresar a su dormitorio, se vistió y bajo corriendo al escalera. Oía la voz de Mike hablando a toda velocidad. Cuando empujo la pesada puerta de roble de la cocina lo encontró sentado a la mesa, zampándose unos cereales y alabando la nueva colección de figuras de Dante que estaban alineadas sobre la mesa.

- ¿Mas?- pregunto Riza.

-Solo faltan dos noches para la fiesta- dijo Dante.

-Es cierto.

Riza se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó a la mesa.

-Cuénteme, ¿en que consiste la fiesta exactamente?

-Empieza a las ocho. Roy es el que abre la fiesta, por aquello de que su familia lleva mucho tiempo por aquí, ya sabe. Enciende el fuego. Y luego empieza la música y hay concursos, baile, canciones… ah, y, claro, muchos dulces- guiño un ojo a Michael y sonrió de nuevo a Riza-. Es fantástico, cariño; ya vera como le gusta. Los bailes son espectaculares; algunos, muy antiguos. Tal vez le sirva para su trabajo.

-Estoy segura de que me encantara.

Oyeron el claxon del coche de Falman y Mike se levanto de un salto. Dio un beso a Riza y salió corriendo.

-Falman es muy amable- dijo Riza a Dante, que resplandecía de orgullo.

-Si, es un buen chico. Ahora; ¿que quiere desayunar, muchacha?

Riza no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien le preparara el desayuno. Al principio se resistió, por educación, pero Dante insistió hasta que ella dijo que le encantaría tomar huevos.

Roy seguía sin aparecer cuando termino de dar cuenta del copioso desayuno.

- ¿Donde esta Roy?- pregunto a Roy alegremente-. ¿Todavía durmiendo?

- ¡Cielos, no! No duerme mucho, ese muchacho. Solo debe haber dormido cinco o seis horas. Esta en su estudio trabajando.

Riza asintió y le dio las gracias. Ella también debería ponerse a trabajar. Para ser una persona tan seria, no parecía estar muy interesada en el tema.

Sin embargo, en vez de subir a su nuevo despacho, fue hasta la puerta tallada del estudio de Roy y llamo. El contesto con un "adelante" y luego se quedo mirándola con expectación mientras ella le dedicaba una sonrisa rara y se acercaba a su mesa.

Estaba trabajando con unos informes. Ella no alcanzaba a leer nada, pero de todos modos se quedo mirando los papales.

- ¿Tienes mucho trabajo?

El la miro. Sonrío y meneo la cabeza.

-Son solo algunas cosas que hay que revisar y me han pedido que lo haga.

- ¿Terminaras pronto?

-Eso creo- término de tomar unas notas y luego la miro-. ¿Quieres que salgamos a cenar esta noche, y que vayamos al teatro?

-Yo…

-No digas que no puedes.

- ¿Y Mike?

-He preguntado a Dante si puede quedarse- la miro a los ojos y volvió a hablar-. Podríamos salir Layla y su novio. He oído que conoces a Layla.

-Parece que lo sabes todo.

El se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar sus papeles.

-Bueno, tampoco es que haya descubierto un gran secreto- sonreía y alzo la vista de nuevo-. Por aquí solo hay un sitio donde podías encontrar la información que necesitas, y allí trabaja Layla. Y hablando de ella, menciono que le habías causado muy buena impresión.

Riza solo tardo un segundo en aceptar su oferta.

-Bueno, si estas seguro de que a Dante no le importa.

-Dante adora a Mike. Riza…

Ella se puso tensa automáticamente al oír el tono en que pronunciaba su nombre.

-Tengo que irme pronto, por trabajo. Estaba pensando en salir el día después de la fiesta de la cosecha, y quiero que vengas conmigo. ¡Espera! No puedo dejarte aquí sola…

-Me quedaría con Dante.

-Aun así, preferiría que estuvieras conmigo. Y seguro que tú necesitas ir a visitar mas sitios para tu informe….

-Iré contigo.

- ¿Así de simple?

Ella asintió y bajo la vista.

-Tienes razón… Necesito ver mas sitios. Por una parte, tengo los nombres de algunas cuantas personas que debo entrevistar a mi regreso y no puedo hacer nada hasta después de la fiesta. Por otra…

-Sigue.

-Me gusta la idea de ir juntos. Te… te quiero, Roy. Lo que pasa es que me da miedo el futuro.

El la miro un momento y luego regreso a su trabajo.

-Esta noche, tenemos que salir de aquí sobre las siete. Hemos reservado en un restaurante…

- ¿Reservaste? ¿Tan seguro estabas de que aceptarías?

-Si- dijo el con una sonrisa-. ¿A las siete entonces?

-A las siete.

El inclino la cabeza y se concentro en los documentos. Inmediatamente arrugo la frente, abstraído en su trabajo.

Riza vacilo.

- ¿Roy?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Por qué estabas discutiendo ayer con Falman? La verdad.

Inmediatamente la mirada de Roy se volvió impenetrable.

-Ya te lo dije. Nada importante.

-Mientes.

-Riza, tengo trabajo.

Ella no estaba dispuesta a que se deshiciera tan fácilmente de ella.

-Te voy a estar dando la lata hasta que me digas la verdad- dijo. A continuación, se dio madia vuelta y se fue dando un portazo.

--0--

Ya chicas y solo faltan 5 chaps mas para llegar al final de esta historia, gracias a todas las que leen y hasta mañana, que estén bien, ciao.


	35. Chapter 35

**Capitulo 35:**

El restaurante era muy comodo y a Riza le encanto. Estaba decorado con fuentes y parras, y botellas de vino dentro de cestas que colgaban de las paredes. Roy pidió un vino excelente que se bebía con facilidad. Antes incluso de pedir la comida, Riza ya estaba mucho mas cómoda y relajada.

El novio de Layla ya conocía a Roy, y parecía realmente encantado de conocerla a ella. Era amable, una persona fácil, y estaba tan deseoso como Layla de hacerle sugerencias para su trabajo. También era agradable volver a ver a Layla, pero lo mejor de la noche era Roy.

Iba vestido con un traje negro, y lo llevaba con un aire negligente y masculino que la había dejado sin aliento antes de empezar a beber. Su cabello, todavía ligeramente húmedo, muy negro, le caía sobre la frente. Era el hombre mas impresionante que había visto en su vida, y la amaba…

El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. No seria capas de dejarlo nunca, entonces… ¿Por qué se empeñaba en resistirse?

Por un instante, cerro los ojos, algo mareada. El no había sugerido en ningún momento que podrían pasar una temporada en Central. No, su lugar estaba allí. Tampoco había sugerido que con Mike podrían ir poco a poco; que primero podría adoptarlo y luego ir explicándole las cosas. Era todo muy complicado.

- ¿Estas bien, Riza?- Roy la estaba mirando.

-Eh, si. Bien- murmuro ella, que no iba a admitir que no estaba prestando atención a lo que los otros no hablaban.

Y estaba bien, además. Pidió la comida, y probo de todo y estaba delicioso. A continuación fueron a ver una comedia, muy bien interpretada.

Para cuando se despidieron, prometiendo repetir la experiencia, Riza se sentía muy a gusto. Sonrió y cerro los ojos tras sentarse en el coche de Roy. Notaba que el la estaba mirando, y siguió sonriendo, pero no abrió los ojos.

El le agarro la mano y la llevo encima de su rodilla. Ella la deslizo por su muslo, hacia arriba, hasta que el exhalo un gemido… y volvió a guiarla hasta su rodilla.

-Sexo, sexo, sexo. Solo te interesa mi cuerpo… y ni siquiera estamos todavía casados- se quejo bromeando.

-Roy.

-No importa. Esta noche no quiero oír nada- se volvió hacia ella y sonrió-. Tengo una idea. En ves de regresar a mi casa, iremos a la que esta cerca del acantilado.

-No disponemos de tanto tiempo.

-Dante se queda a dormir.

- ¿Dónde? Yo he ocupado la habitación de invitados.

El se rio con dulzura.

-Riza, hay otras habitaciones. En algunas llevo mese sin entrar. Años, tal vez. Casi no paso en casa.

Ella apoyo la cabeza en su hombro.

-Roy, por favor, dime. ¿De que discutías Falman y tú?

El dudo, miraba la carretera.

-Lo acuse de ser el quien puso la muñeca en la puerta de la casa..

Riza dio un respingo y se volvió contra el, haciendo que casi se saliera de la carretera.

-Riza, por amor de Dios…

- ¡Exacto, por amor de Dios! Así que piensas que puede haber sido el, pero no me lo dices, y permites que mi hijo…

- ¡Basta ya Riza! También es mi hijo. Si pensara que puede correr algún peligro…

- ¿"Algún peligro"? Me estas diciendo que Vato Falman puede ser un asesino y no hay peligro…

-Yo no he dicho eso. Y no es posible, además, Falman ni siquiera estaba en el pueblo cuando asesinaron a Susan. Pensé que podría haber puesto la muñeca para asustarte y hacer que te marcharas- hiso una pausa-. ¡Igual que creo que Liam Grady andaba por ahí vestido con capa y mascara el otro día!

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Crees que Liam…?

-No, lo que creo es que lo hizo por la misma razón: para que te marches antes de que algo malo suceda.

Rizase quedo mirándolo varios segundos antes de estallar.

-No tenías derecho a ocultarme semejantes cosas, ¿no te das cuenta? Esa es la cuestión. ¡No me respetas, no respetas mi inteligencia!

- ¡Porque no has demostrado demasiada hasta ahora!- grito el también-. Te he dicho que no tengo ninguna prueba, solo sospechas… Pero tú no entiendes a razones.

El coche se detuvo. Al principio Riza pensó que se había detenido en el arcén para continuar discutiendo, pero no era así: habían llegado a la casita.

El apago el motor y ella lo miro en silencio. Luego estallo con incredulidad.

- ¡Debes de estar de broma!

-No. La pasión es el mejor relájate para un enfado.

Riza bajo el coche, cerro de un portazo y empezó a caminar. Había casi luna llena y su luz iluminaba perfectamente la noche. Podía volver andando a la casa de Roy.

- ¡Riza!

La agarro de un brazo y la hizo volverse hacia el. Dos cosas sucedieron. Ella sabía que no regresaría andando; el terror que había sentido en el bosque todavía estaba demasiado reciente. Y vio en los ojos de Roy tanto miedo y preocupación que enterró la cabeza en el abrigo de este. Necesitaba que la abrazara. El roce de la lana del abrigo en la mejilla le resulto muy placentero, y era profundamente consiente del calor del cuerpo de Roy.

Ninguno de los dos hablo mientras Riza encabezaba la marcha hacia la casa y subía las escaleras rumbo al dormitorio. Aun así, todo estaba bien. El la amaba, la abrazaba, y eso la hacia sentirse segura. Si en su interior no retuviera todavía el recuerdo de la rabia que había sentido, tal vez habría podido incluso hablar. Explicarle, que, sencillamente, tenia miedo de perder todo lo que había sido su propia vida hasta entonces.

Sin embargo, era incapaz de hablar, así que todo trascurrió en silencio. En silencio hicieron el amor, de forma tempestuosa y desesperada; en silencio se quedaron tumbados después y, todavía sin decir una palabra, se vistieron y arreglaron la habitación antes de marcharse.

Roy no dijo nada hasta que llegaron frente a su casa.

-Lo único que te pido es que tengas confianza en mi, Riza. Por favor. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que digo… Solo se que Vato Falman jamás haría daño a Michael, y se que no pudo matar a Susan.

-No se, Roy- respondió ella-. No se.

-Después del sábado estaremos lejos de aquí. A distancia, tal vez seamos capaces de ver las cosas con más claridad.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, bajo del coche y cerro la puerta. Tenía llave de la casa, y la uso para entrar sin mirar atrás. Subió al piso de arriba sin decir una palabra a Roy y asomo la cabeza en el cuarto de Mike para comprobar que estaba bien. Dormía profundamente. Dante debía de estar durmiendo también en algún sitio.

Riza lo beso en la frente y luego fue a su dormitorio; se quito el abrigo y el vestido de seda azul, se puso el camisón y se acostó.

Al cabo de unos segundos, oyó que llamaban a su puerta con suavidad.

- ¿Riza?

- ¿Qué?

-Nada. Solo quería comprobar que estabas bien.

Ella oyó las pisadas que se alejaban por el corredor.

--0--

El desayuno fue un doloroso ejercicio de cortesía. Cuando llego Falman, Riza salió corriendo y le pregunto si podía acompañarlos. El debió de preguntarse por que, pero se limito a responder que era bienvenida si quería observar la clase.

Cuando Roy comprendió a donde iba Riza, decidió que el se sumaba igualmente, y ambos asistieron en silencio a todas las clases del día.

Cuando estas acabaron, Riza se dio cuenta de que Mike seguía sin tener disfraz, y que la fiesta seria al día siguiente. Uno de los amigos de Mike, Pete, le dijo que ellos llevaban disfraces de otras épocas.

Roy los llevo al pueblo y allí Mike encontró un disfraz que le encanto. Riza lo compro y luego fueron a comer. Ni Roy ni ella tenían mucho que decir. Por suerte, Mike les daba conversación, sin siquiera notar que los mayores les respondían pero no se hablaban entre ellos.

Cuando regresaron a casa, era bastante tarde. Dante les había dejado una nota que decía que en la cocina tenían chocolate caliente. Riza sonrió a Mike y le dijo que ella no quería, pero Roy anuncio que el se tomaría una taza. Riza fue a su habitación preguntándose por el temor que asaltaba su corazón. Debería haberse quedado abajo, con Mike, no dejarlo solo con Roy. Con su padre.

Mike ya estaba muy encariñado con el. No podía evitarlo: tenía la sensación de que estaba perdiendo a su hijo.

Sabía que Mike tenía derecho a conocer a Roy, igual que Roy a conocer a Mike. No debería sentir celos del tiempo que pasaban juntos, debería alegrarse; y se alegraba. Estaba muy orgullosa de ambos y los quería a los dos ¡Ojala Roy fuera un hombre normal y corriente, lo que fuera!

Pero, ¿lo querría tanto si no fuera exactamente quien era? Ojala no fuera ella tan cobarde, ojala tuviera mas fe…, no en el, sino en ella misma.

――――――――――――――――――――0――――――――――――――

Ya chicas, un nuevo chap, gracias a todas las que leen, besos y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	36. Chapter 36

**Capitulo 36:**

- ¡Mama, ven! ¡Roy no puede llegar tarde!

Riza se aparto del espejo cuando Mike irrumpió en la habitación. Tuvo que sonreír. Estaba tan emocionado… ¡y tan lindo con su disfraz!

-Ya bajo. Ahora mismo, te lo prometo.

Riza termino de peinarse. Un poco ridículo, admitió, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que había tenido todo el día para prepararse, pero Roy le había recordado que, al día siguiente, tenia intención de salir pronto de viaje y, aunque ella había pensado decirle que hiciera el viaje solo, finalmente había decidido que también ella necesitaba cambiar de aires por unos días. Así que había pasado el día haciendo las maletas y dando los últimos toques al disfraz de Mike. Ahora eran casi las ocho y todavía estaba vistiéndose.

- ¿Estas lista?- pregunto Mike.

-Lista- dijo ella. Lo tomo de la mano y salieron.

Riza e detuvo en lo alto de la escalera. Por un momento, sintió miedo de ver a Roy. Era una fiesta de disfraces. ¿Y si bajaba y se lo encontraba vestido con la capa y la mascara? Se volvería loca.

- ¡Riza! ¡Mike!

Roy apareció. Iba vestido igual que ella, iba vestido con pantalones y un jersey.

Riza y Mike bajaron. Roy dejo que Mike encabezara el camino hacia la puerta, tomo de la mano a Riza y la retuvo un instante.

-No te alejes de mí ni un segundo esta noche.

Ella bajo la cabeza y luego asintió. La fiesta…, una noche misteriosa, en especial allí. No tenia intención de apartarse de el.

Se montaron los tres en el coche y Roy se dirigió hacia el sureste. Riza trato de orientarse. Iban detrás del bosque que se extendía al sur de los acantilados. No muy lejos. En realidad, era apenas un paseo desde la casita.

- Allí hay una zona despejada- explico Roy a Mike, sonriéndole a través del espejo retrovisor.

-Allí no hay peligro de encender hogueras, ¿verdad?

-Exacto.

Riza se fijo en que a ambos se les formaban los mismo hoyuelos cuando sonreían. Unos hoyuelos preciosos.

Ya habían llegado.

Las colinas que rodeaban la ancha meseta estaban llenas de coches aparcados. Había gente por todas partes, charlando y riendo. Riza podía oír la música y a su nariz llegaban olores belicosos procedentes de varios puestos.. En el escenario, al fondo, actuaban unos bailarines con trajes de color verde esmeralda y delante de Mike paso un malabarista con disfraz de payaso que lo dejo pasmado con sus habilidades.

Riza se sintió un poco avergonzada al pensar que en una época había creído que aquello era una especia de rito pagano en cuya ejecución estaba implicado todo el pueblo. En realidad era fantástico…, y muy normal.

-Vamos, tenemos que encender la hoguera- dijo Roy.

-Riza conoció al alcalde, que estaba junto a Liam Grady. Le costaba mirar a Liam y no reprocharle el haber intentado asustarla.

Siguió una ceremonia en la que el alcalde pronuncio un pequeño decurso. Luego tomo la antorcha y Roy encendió la hoguera, y fue como si todas las colinas que los rodeaban se iluminaran. Riza vitoreó como todos los demás, y en ese instante Mike empezó a tironearle de la manga. Quería ir a jugar a las atracciones que habían instalado para los niños.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, un segundo nada mas…

Roy seguía hablando con el alcalde. Riza intento decirle a donde iba, pero Mike le soltó la mano y se le escapo entre la gente. Ella olvido la promesa que había hecho a Roy y fue tras Mike. Llego al primer puesto, donde habían unos niños tratando de pescar juguetes, pero no lo vio allí e, inmediatamente, la invadió el pánico. Se dio la vuelta y se choco con Dante.

- ¡Riza! ¿Lo esta pasando bien?

-Eh, si, si, es estupendo. Pero he perdido a Mike. Tengo que encontrarlo.

- Acabo de verlo, no te asustes. Tomo un sorbo de este ponche y te llevare con el.

Riza empezó a decir que no quería nada hasta que encontrara a Mike, pero Dante ya le había puesto una taza en la mano, así que no tuvo mas remedio que sonreír y beber.

-Esta muy bueno- dijo, sorprendida. Era dulce, y dejaba un ligero amargor después de beberlo.

-Lleva miel.

-Dante, llévame con Mike, por favor.

-Por aquí. Riza Hawkeye. Por aquí.

Ella siguió a Dante a través de la gente, y frunció el ceño al darse cuanta de que se dirigían hacia el bosque que llegaba hasta el borde del acantilado, detrás de la casita.

- Dante, ¿estas segura de que esta por aquí?

Las ramas de los arboles la rodeaban, y al mirar hacia atrás, se dio cuanta de que nadie podía verla. Luego le fallaron las rodillas. Se cayó y trato de agarrarse a Dante. La niebla la rodeaba y cada vez estaba más y más oscuro.

Había sido una estúpida. Roy le había advertido que no se apartara de el. Ella había sospechado de Tucker y Falman, de Barney y de Liam… Incluso de Roy, pero no había sospechado de Dante.

Ahora no podía ni hablar ni moverse. Apenas adivinaba la tierna sonrisa de Dante a través de la bruma que envolvía su mente.

- ¡Ay, muchacha!- acaricio el pelo de Riza-. Me alegro de que haya bebido el ponche. Tenia que ser esta noche. Debe ser la víspera de la cosecha, es importante para los dioses.

La cara de Dante se desdibujo en la niebla mientras Riza se caía al suelo.

No lejos de ello, el alboroto y las risas continuaban.

―――――――――――――――――0―――――――――――――――――

Chicas, ayer me fue imposible subir al chap así que hoy subo los dos, gracias a todas las que leen y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	37. Chapter 37

**Capitulo 37:**

Riza estaba volviendo en si. Recordaba vagamente que la habían puesto encima de una camilla de tejido de malla. La habían arrastrado por el suelo, por las rocas, pero apenas sentía dolor, aunque durante todo el camino era vagamente consiente de que la iban a matar y, por mucho que lo intentara, era incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

En algún momento durante la camino, volvió a perder la conciencia. Esa vez se despertó en medio de un mar de niebla. No sabría decir si era real o si se trataba de una alucinación fabricada por su mente.

Entonces sintió en viento que soplaba sobre ella, y hacia frio, mucho frio. Oía el aullido, el gemido maligno. Instintivamente, intento abrazarse, pero no pudo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba atada a una loza de piedra y desnuda, igual que la muñeca…

Un grito salió de su garganta cuando por fin recupero la voz.

Estaba sucediendo, igual que en sus sueños. Estaba perdida, abandonada a su suerte, entre la niebla, atada, impotente. Y el Dios de la mascara surgía de la niebla e iba hacia ella.

No era un dios, se dijo. ¡Debía conservar la calma! Debía hablar, entretenerla y rezar.

La figura se arrodillo junto a ella y alzo un brazo. Riza volvió a chillar horrorizada, pensando que lo que se alzaba era un cuchillo, pero no lo era, era un pincel, y Dante empezó a pintar símbolos en su vientre.

Ella grito de nuevo, a voz en cuello, desesperada, pero Dante continuo con su tarea.

- Lo siento. Siento que el efecto de la droga haya durado tan poco rato, muchacha- dijo finalmente Dante desde debajo de la mascara-. Tu grita, si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero esto es un honor que te ha sido concedido, ¿no lo entiendes?

Riza no quería morir. Quería vivir a toda costa. Allí estaba todo lo que siempre había deseado: Roy, su amor y una familia. Todo lo que tenia que hacer era hablar con el, explicarle que tenía que volver a casa a veces, que tenia que consultarle también a ella, que… Pero era demasiado tarde.

- Este símbolo es la marca de la tierra- dijo Dante despacio-. Este es el de la fertilidad. Y este, el de la sangre que debe ser derramada.

Los ojos de Riza se llenaron de lágrimas. "Quiero casarme contigo", dijo para sus adentro. "Quiero casarme contigo mañana mismo y dormir contigo toda las noches de mi vida"

Sin embargo, su vida tocaba a su fin. Allí, en lo alto del acantilado azotado por el viento, una loca estaba a punto de quitársela.

Tenia que intentar salvarse. Debía hablar, ganar tiempo, rezar.

- ¿También pintaste a Mary Browne?- intento que su voz sonara tranquila, serena, pero tendía a la histeria.

-Mary, Mary, si, la pobre, ¡una zorra presuntuosa! Ojala hubiera esperado, debería haber tenido mas confianza en un Mustang. Pobre Mary, si. Llevaba las marcas en su vientre, también, pero el agua las borro. No tendría que haber muerto; tanta esperanza y tanto tiempo perdidos…

-Dante, ¿y Michael? Michael McHennessy…

Dante se quedo callada y se quito la mascara. Sonrió a Riza, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Me vio, ¿entiendes? Así que yo fingí que iba a tirarme por el acantilado y el trato de detenerme- se rio complacida-. Fue fácil engañar a ese chico. Era necesario. Sin embargo…- arrugo la frente-. ¡Esa Mary Browne! Si no hubiera mentido, no habría tenido que hacer daño al chico. Claro que entonces no te habría conseguido a ti, Elizabeth, muchacha…

Ella volvió a estremecerse.

- ¿A que te refieres, Dante?

Dante estaba dibujando un sol alrededor de su ombligo.

- ¡Ah, eras tan perfecta! Fresca, pura, y hermosa, con ese aire ingenuo… Sabia que eras tu la que esperábamos, y a el le gustabas mucho, pero el con sus escrúpulos y tu con tu pena… estaban en polos opuestos. Y yo tenía que atraerlos el uno hacia el otro.

-El te- susurro Riza.

-Si, Roy sabia., pero sabia también que yo me preocupaba por ti.

-El pensaba que… ese te era para ayudarme a relajarme.

-Es un Mustang, un buen hombre. El chico también lo será. Y ahora que el sacrificio va a ser completado, ¡todo ira bien! La cosecha volverá a crecer, los hombres encontraran trabajo…

-Dante, Dante, ¿Qué paso con Susan?

Dante se detuvo y se sentó sobre los talones.

- ¡Susan Accor, esa ramera! No merecía la muerte que recibió. Roy no la quería, tu no habías regresado y tenia que librarlo de ella. Debíamos tener un heredero y una novia para alimentar la tierra.

-Dante, tienes que dejarme marchar. Estas equivocada- mintió Riza-. Mike es hijo de Michael McHennessy. Estas perdiendo de nuevo el tiempo…

Dante sacudió la cabeza y sonrió con complicidad, como si Riza le estuviera mintiendo.

-Hay que seguir adelante, muchacha. Ese chico es el vivo retrato de su padre. Lo reconocí en cuanto lo vi.

-No, Dante. ¡De verdad!

- ¡Chist!- Dante se llevo el dedo a lo labios y luego extendió la melena de Riza encima de la piedra-. Ahora debemos proceder con el rito, Elizabeth, antes de que te encuentren.

No…

"Ay, Roy, te quiero", murmuro Riza para sus adentros. "Ojala pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo, para agarrarme a la felicidad y no soltarla. No dejaría que nadie se interpusiera en mi camino. Seria fuerte y te haría comprender"

Dante se estaba poniendo la mascara. Luego se levanto y empezó a balancearse a un lado y a otro mientras su voz entonaba una especie de cantico, tan estridente como el viento.

-_Kayla, kayla, kayla_…

- ¿Qué?- grito Riza.

Dante hizo una pausa y de nuevo se quito la mascara, molesta.

-Elizabeth Hawkeye, he afilado el cuchillo para que todo sea rápido y fácil. Y ahora ¡cállate!

Los ojos de Riza se llenaron de lágrimas. Allí estaba la palabra que la había perseguido durante ocho años, la palabra que Michael le había susurrado antes de expirar. Y ahora ella iba a reunirse con el y la palabra repiqueteaba en su mente.

- ¡Kayla! ¿Qué significa, Dante?

Dante se rio.

-No es una lengua que tú conozcas. Es más antigua aun. Es el idioma de los primitivos. Kayla significa hosanna, hosanna al gran dios, que no entrega las cosechas, que nos alimenta y al que nosotros también debemos alimentar.

- ¡Dante, no puedes hacer esto! ¿Y si Falman se entera? Ya tiene sospechas…

A Dante le temblaron los labios.

-Precisamente por mi sobrino debo hacerlo; ¿no lo entiendes? Por todos ellos.

Volvió a colocarse la mascara que le cubría la cara. El viento y la niebla las envolvían y, a lo lejos, Riza oía el ruido de las olas rompiendo en la base del acantilado. Un sonido furioso, como si también ellas estuvieran esperando su muerte.

En cuestión de segundos Dante le rebanaría el cuello y, cuando su sangre hubiera regado la tierra, aquella loca arrojaría su cuerpo por el acantilado.

Riza empezó a gritar de nuevo mientras Dante retomaba sus canticos. Esta dejo a un lado el pincel y metió la mano debajo de la capa. Alzo el brazo en el aire, y esa vez su mano sostenía un cuchillo enorme, de hoja ancha, que brillaba a la luz de la luna.


	38. Chapter 38

**Capitulo 38:**

Al darse cuenta de que Riza ya no estaba a su lado, Roy había soltado un par de bufidos y había empezado a dar vueltas, buscándola, pero cuando había visto a Mike jugando en el puesto de Falman, se había asustado de verdad. Agarro al niño por los hombros, bruscamente, y Mike se asusto, pero no le importaba. El mismo estaba asustado ahora.

-Mike, ¿Dónde esta tu madre?- pregunto.

El niño abrió mucho los ojos.

-Con…contigo.

-No, no esta conmigo.

Falman se acerco a ellos.

-Roy…

-Ha desaparecido.

- ¿Riza?

- ¡Si, maldita sea, Riza!

-Espera, no te asustes. Lo mas probable es que este viendo las actuaciones o intentando…

- ¡No! ¡No aparece por ninguna parte!

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba Mike, a punto de echarse a llorar.

Roy trago saliva. Sentía haber asustado al niño.

-Nada, nada. Solo quiero encontrar a tu madre. Mike, tu quédate aquí con Falman. No te separes de el, ¿entendido?

Mike se había puesto pálido y asintió cabizbajo. Falman le puso las manos en los hombros.

Roy echo un vistazo a la multitud que los rodeaba. Vio a Liam y a Barney bebiendo. Luego vio a Tucker, que llevaba a la espalda a una niña montada a caballito que no dejaba de reír.

Vio a la mayoría de sus vecinos, al alcalde… Incluso a Layla y su novio probando un guiso de cordero en un puesto. Se oían risas y el fuego de la hoguera caldeaba el ambiente. Las llamas crecían y danzaban empujadas por el viento, que arreciaba y había empezado a gemir.

Riza no aparecía por ningún lado. Y de repente cayo en la cuenta de que Dante tampoco.

Se volvió hacia Falman, furioso, lo agarro por los hombros y lo empujo contra el puestecillo.

- ¡Tu tía! ¿Dónde esta tu tía?

Falman palideció.

-No, Roy. Ella no…

- ¡Por eso pusiste la muñeca en la puerta de Riza! ¡Lo sabias, maldita sea, lo sabias!

Falman sacudió la cabeza.

- ¡Esta bien, esta bien! Yo puse la muñeca pero porque quería que se marchara. Me daba miedo que le pasara algo… por tener una relación contigo.

-Quédate aquí con Mike- dijo bruscamente Roy. Echo a correr entre el gentío sin importarle a quien empujaba ni los puestos con los que chocaba.

Sabia donde debía dirigirse. Riza solo podía estar en un solo sitio: en los acantilados.

Roy atravesó la meseta, camino del bosque, furioso consigo mismo. Debería haber llevado a Riza esposada a el. No, no tendría que haberla dejado ir. Debería haber hecho algo, lo que fuera para lograr que se marchara y, en lugar de eso, se había enamorado de ella otra vez sabiendo el peligro que corría. ¡Dios santo!, en su propia casa…

No recordaba que el bosque fuera tan espeso y tan profundo. La luna alumbraba el camino, pero se enganchaba con las ramas. Era como si intentaran engancharlo, detenerlo, como los dedos fantasmagóricos de criaturas cuyas voces se convertían en aullidos del viento.

Al fin alcanzo las praderas de hierba que conducían al acantilado y vio una figura cubierta con la capa negra y la mascara. Los ojos de Roy percibieron un destello en la oscuridad. Un cuchillo en cuya hoja brillaba la luz de la luna.

Y allí, acostada sobre una piedra, un altar primitivo, estaba Riza, desnuda. Su piel, cubierta por extraños, misteriosos dibujos, brillaba a la luz de la luna y su cabello se derramaba sobre la piedra.

El cuchillo se alzo en el aire.

--0--

Riza no podía apartar los ojos de cuchillo, de su filo resplandeciente. Abrió la boca para gritar, pero las lagrimas ahogaron el grito.

El brazo de Dante descendió y el cuchillo centelleo.

Sin embargo, no llego a alcanzar el cuello de Riza. Noto algo, un movimiento borroso que surgía de la oscuridad y oyó el grito de Dante. Luego, el ruido sordo de dos cuerpos que caían al suelo.

-Tira el cuchillo, Dante. Tíralo.

Riza no estaba segura de lo que pasaba. La niebla y las lágrimas le nublaban la vista, pero sintió un enorme alivio. Era Roy, reconocía su voz. La reconocería siempre.

-Riza… Riza…

Estaba junto a ella. Había tomado su cara entre las manos y la observaba. Ella intentaba tocarlo, pero no podía mover las manos, hasta que el corto las tiras de cuero con las que estaban atadas sus muñecas. Luego hizo lo mismo con las que inmovilizaban sus tobillos, se quito el jersey y se lo metió por la cabeza. Finalmente, la estrecho contra si, temblando.

-Riza…

- ¡Roy!- ella se aparto un poco para mirar y tocar su rostro. Quería asegurarse de que era real. Luego volvió a pegarse a el-. Ay, Roy, quiero que nos casemos- Hoy, mañana. Casi lo estropeo todo. No sabía cuanto lo deseaba hasta que he estado a punto de perderlo todo.

Ella se detuvo, sobresaltada por un ruido. Era Dante, que se estaba incorporando.

-Quédate ahí sentada, Riza- le advirtió Roy con calma-. Quédate quieta y espera.

-Roy, Roy, mi querido muchacho- murmuro Dante lastimeramente-. Lo has estropeado. Lo has estropeado todo.

-Dante…

De repente, Dante se puso en pie de un brinco y, con la misma rapidez, echo a correr… en dirección a los acantilados.

- ¡Dante, no!

Roy trato de alcanzarla, pero ella corría demasiado rápido. Demasiado decidida a que la tierra y el mar recibieran su tributo de sangre humana.

Roy se detuvo al borde del precipicio. Su mano había alcanzado a agarrar la capa negra, nada más. Dante dio un grito, y luego no se oyó nada mas que el ruido de las olas que se estrellaban contra la base de la roca.

Riza trato de incorporarse, pero el esfuerzo fue excesivo y cayo de nuevo al suelo.

――――――――――――――――――0―――――――――――――――

Ya chicas, solo queda un capitulo mas y con eso termino al fin este fic, así que gracias a todas las que leen y el lunes nos estaremos leyendo, besos y que estén bien, ciao.


	39. Chapter 39

**Capitulo 39:**

Se despertó entre los brazos de Roy, que la llevaba, y había mucha gente a su alrededor. Liam, Barney, Falman y Tucker, el doctor Marco… todos parecían muy asustados y preocupados.

Riza miro a Falman.

-Lo siento mucho- murmuro.

-No- replico el-, soy yo el que lo siente- y le apretó la mano.

-Necesito una declaración- estaba diciendo Liam a Roy.

-Mañana- respondió este.

Riza se dio cuenta de que estaban junto al coche. No vio a Mike, y el miedo la despertó del todo.

- ¡Mike! ¿Dónde esta Mike?

-En casa, con Layla y su novio. Roy la puso en el asiento del pasajero y ella se dio cuenta de que la había envuelto en un abrigo negro. El cerró la puerta y fue a sentarse detrás del volante.

-¿Crees que aguantaras el camino hasta la casa?

Ella sintió.

Los demás se retiraron y agitaron la mano en señal de despedida. Estaban atónitos y agradecidos de que se hubiera salvado, aunque habían perdido a una de los suyos, por muy demente que estuviera.

Era maravilloso estar viva y libre, pensó Riza.

El coche se incorporo a la carretera y ella echo un vistazo a Roy. Tenía la cara muy tensa. Se apoyo en el, le agarro una mano y entrelazo sus dedos.

Roy le dirigió una rápida mirada.

-Dios mío, Riza…

A ella le llego al lama el tono desgarrado de su voz.

-Roy…

-Yo soy el causante de lo ocurrido. Podría haberte costado la vida. Debería haberte obligado a marcharte.

-No podías.

-Debería…

-Roy, te digo que no podías obligarme a marcharme. Para un momento, por favor. Estas temblando.

Por extraño que fuera, ella se sentía muy tranquila.

Tranquila y…fuerte.

El se detuvo en el arcén. Riza se pego a el tanto como pudo y tomo su cara entre las manos.

-Roy, te quiero. Te necesito y quiero casarme contigo. Regrese aquí porque tenia que hacerlo. Y estoy viva, Roy. ¡Viva!

-Riza, no es necesario que digas esto, no voy a amenazar la estabilidad de Mike. Si intente que lo creyeras fue porque creía que podía protegerte mejor si te obligaba a quedarte en mi casa.

Ella sonrió.

-Y me has protegido. Me has salvado. Tócame, Roy. ¡Estoy viva! Pero he estado muy cerca de perderlos a ti y a Mike. Roy, ¡abrázame!

El lo hizo. Cubrió de besos la frente de Riza, su pelo, sus mejillas y las palmas de sus manos. La estrecho entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza que a ella casi le dolía, aunque no protesto.

A Roy le temblaban los labios, las manos, pero era evidente cuanto la amaba, y eso a ella la llenaba de alegría, de alegría de vivir… y de lo hermoso que era amar.

El se recostó en su asiento. Le acaricio una mejilla y miro la luna.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Si.

- ¿Quieres que nos casemos?

-Si.

-Sera mejor que vuelva a preguntártelo mañana.

-Te responderé lo mismo.

- ¿Dónde?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Qué donde quieres que nos casemos? ¿Aquí o en Central?

Ella lo miro y se echo a reír. Antes parecía tan importante y, sin embargo, ahora…

-Dondequiera que tu estés, yo seré feliz.

El arqueo una ceja inquisitivamente.

-Eso me dijo Mike una vez, y tiene razón. ¡Me da igual, Roy! Aquí esta bien. O en Central. No, aquí, porque quiero que nos casemos lo antes posible.

-Mike dice cosas muy bonitas… y su madre también- respondió el con dulzura.

Ella sonrió.

-Le diremos…

-A su debido momento. Cuando me haya aceptado.

-Ay, Roy.

- ¿Dónde viviremos?

-Te quiero tanto… ¡Me da lo mismo!

-Bueno, luego nos ocuparemos del futuro. Ahora voy a llevarte a casa, limpiarte esos horribles dibujos, acostarte y prepararte algo de beber caliente. Para ayudarte a sentirte mejor en cuerpo y alma.

Se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la casa de Roy, y Riza se recostó en el asiento. Sentía pesar por Dante, por la locura que se había apoderado de ella, por las cosas tan horribles que había hecho empujada por el delirio.

Sin embargo, el viento ayudaría a barrer todo aquello, al igual que las olas que rompían contra el acantilado. Roy y ella habían perdido algo, pero se habían ganado el uno al otro.

-En cuerpo y alma- musito Riza.

-Si.

- ¿Qué tal si empezamos con el cuerpo?

El sonrió. Luego se echo a reír y la atrajo hacia si.

Iban a casa.

--0--

Había una ligera bruma, leve y mágica. Y surgiendo de ella, Roy se acercaba, como siempre había sucedido en sus sueños.

Esos días los sueños eran agradables y dulces. Ningún monstruo de pesadilla acechaba su descanso, porque la propia vida era dulce y agradable.

Riza sonrió mientras el salía de la bruma que lo envolvía, desnudo y hermoso, con su paso tranquilo y determinado. Roy sonrió; en sus ojos bailaba el deseo.

La bruma termino de aclararse. Procedía del vapor de la ducha caliente que Riza estaba tomando tras su excursión de esa tarde.

Saber ceder y encontrar el termino medio, ambos lo habían comprendido, era la clave de la vida. Por eso había decidido casarse en otro sitio con la presencia del abuelo de Riza únicamente.

Su abuelo, claro, se había mostrado muy emocionado.

Y ahora estaba de una de miel mientras su abuelo se había quedado al cuidado de Mike. Todavía no les habían dicho nada, todo a su debido tiempo.

El la tomo entre sus brazos y sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella mientras Riza notaba como sus cuerpos se pegaban el uno al otro. Sentía que el corazón le latía como una corriente tumultuosa y una calidez se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

El la alzo en brazos y la saco de la ducha, sonriendo y mirándola.

-Un monstruo, ¿eh?

-No- aseguro ella-. Tan solo un hombre de carácter.

- ¿"De carácter"?

Roy la dejo en la cama y ella estiro los brazos hacia el al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa. En sus ojos había amor.

Los monstruos había desaparecido de su mundo, el los había expulsado. Solo quedaba belleza en su vida; y la apreciaba aun más porque había estado a punto de perderlo todo.

-Ven aquí, amor mío- lo invito ella con dulzura.

Y, tiernamente, el obedeció.

―――――――――――――――0――――――――――――――

Ya chicas, llegamos al final de la historia y les agradezco de todo corazón la paciencia que me han tenido, de verdad muchas, muchas gracias.

Se que siempre que termino una historia comienzo con otra, pero ahora solo quiero concentrarme en terminar las que tengo pendientes antes que aventurarme a escribir publicar algo nuevo, asi que espero me comprendan.

Besos a todas y nos leemos en una próxima historia, ciao.


End file.
